Three Weddings With Some Scheming
by greta2242
Summary: Lucas and Sami scheme to reunite Austin and Carrie. It's mostly lumi pov but I will definately include lots AustinCarrie, and EricGreta.
1. Chapter 1 The scheme

Sami had been so depressed over the deaths in her family lately that she was a shell of her former self. Lucas was trying to be there as a friend for her, and so he decided that he should clean her apartment for her while she worked. Lately she was lacking the energy to clean up after herself, even though she was putting on an act of total control. Last night she had cooked him dinner, so cleaning up her apartment was the least he could do.  
  
He put on a pair of old jeans, and a t-shirt, which was something he never wore in public, and headed to her apartment. He found the broom, the mop, and the vacuum cleaner easily. He put on his headphones and got to work. ~*~  
  
Sami worked all day in her filthy basement cubbyhole again. She hated her job, but it paid the bills. After work she went to pick up Will from her Grandpa, but Will begged to stay at the pub. She relented when Grandpa Shawn said that he wanted the company. Out of habit lately she took an extra burger from the Pub, intending to share with Lucas. When this family act started with them, she had no idea. But Lucas was a constant in her life anyway. Their friendship was returning and she was both excited and nervous with her newfound dependency on him.  
  
She went home and in the hallway met flygirl Angel. Apparently, Lucas was going to be too busy to eat hamburgers with her. Before she could stop herself, Sami asked, "Does he know you're here?"  
  
Angel knocked on his door before turning around to answer, "He told me that I was welcome over anytime when I was in town, besides I have to talk to him."  
  
Sami hadn't liked the sound of the work 'have' in the other woman's voice. Flygirl's voice had cracked. Sami found her key and went into her apartment only to find Lucas singing "You have to learn to crawl, Before you learn to walk, But I just couldn't listen to all that righteous talk, oh yeah.I was out on the street Just tryin' to survive Scratchin' to stay."  
  
He looked up and saw Sami before explaining, "I was just sweeping up."  
  
He wasn't supposed to be here. She snapped at him, "Better run. flygirl needs you."  
  
Before he could ask who Sami meant, Angel knocked and slightly opened the already opened door to say, "Lucas, I was looking for you."  
  
He took his headphones off and stared at Sami and Angel. If he didn't know better, he would think Sami was jealous. But he shook his head and said, "OK, let me just put the broom away."  
  
Sami watched him put her broom back in her closet without saying a word. Angel was quite readily flirting, "Nothing hotter than a man cleaning house."  
  
Lucas smiled at Angel's complimentary stare at his body before he told Sami, "I'll be back in a little while to tell Will goodnight."  
  
Sami saw red. Of course Lucas wouldn't notice that Will wasn't even in the room when flygirl strutted around in a miniskirt. She snapped at him and replied, "Don't bother. Will's staying at the pub."  
  
Lucas walked to the door with Angel but gave Sami a questioning glare. He then replied, "Don't start a fire in the fireplace until I get back to finish cleaning."  
  
Before she could reply he was out the door. She marched to her kitchen and found a plate. She then noticed that her kitchen was shining which only meant that Lucas had been here for a while. She stared at her dinner, but the thought that Lucas was mostly likely getting an afternoon quickie ruined her appetite.  
  
Instead of eating she changed into her most comfortable pair of sweats and plopped down to watch TV. TNT was running Top Gun. Lucas looked a lot like Tom Cruise for some reason and she nodded off picturing herself trying to teach Lucas anything. ~*~  
  
Two hours later Lucas let himself back into Sami's apartment to finish the fireplace. He saw Sami lying on her couch and he knew something was wrong. Sami only plopped herself on her couch when she was upset and didn't want to go into her bedroom. He kneeled on the floor and pushed a lock of her hair out of her face before saying, "Sami, what happened?"  
  
She opened her eyes from her hazy dream of love in the afternoon only to find the man she was fantasizing about staring at her. Her dream filled mind caused her hands to reach out for him, but she stopped herself with the question, why was Lucas here? She flippantly asked, "Her layover end already?"  
  
Lucas replied without questioning, "Yeah she's flying to Israel tonight."  
  
Sami sat up and replied, "Well there's always next time right? Lucas, I'm tired, so can you leave me alone now?"  
  
Lucas told her, "I just wanted to finish cleaning your fireplace. It will take 5 minutes."  
  
She was going to argue with him and tell him that she could clean it herself tomorrow, but he took his shirt off and laid himself own on her floor facing the fireplace. She walked over to him like she was going to argue, but the argument never surfaced. She stared at him until she realized that she was jealous. The revelation nearly knocked her unconscious. She grabbed a chair for balance.  
  
Lucas heard the noise and sat up asking, "I knew something was wrong. You look sick."  
  
Sami was just realizing that he was the man that she wanted and he thought she looked sick? She returned to the couch and plopped back down.  
  
He left his project and sat next to her on the couch before saying, "What's wrong?"  
  
She had a headache. She couldn't be jealous and she couldn't want Lucas, could she? She replied, "Nothing's wrong."  
  
He told her, "You only plop here when you're upset. So what's wrong?"  
  
She retorted, "If you know me so well then you should know what's wrong!"  
  
He smirked at her and joked, "Wait for it padawan. My senses are telling me something. Hmmm, did my mom give you hard time at the office today?"  
  
She latched onto his suggestion since Kate had visited her in her hellhole today. She replied, "Your mom wanted me to stay away from you."  
  
He stopped breathing for a minute thinking that his mom told Sami that he was constantly fantasizing over her. Course he wasn't speaking to his mom at the moment, so she couldn't know that he wanted Sami. He answered, "I'll call her later and tell her that you haven't murdered me yet."  
  
She laughed at his reply. She thought that she said too much a minute ago, but he didn't hear it. She hesitated before she asked, "So what did flygirl have to see you about?"  
  
Lucas replied nonchalantly, "She's pregnant. Do you need some aspirin?"  
  
He stood up intending to get her something for a headache, but Sami caught his arm before yelling at him, "How many brothers and sisters is Will going to have out there if you don't keep your pants zipped!"  
  
He yelled back, "What the hell are you mentioning Will for?"  
  
She stood up to give her anger more punch, "Will's about to be a stepbrother. Why the hell wouldn't I mention him or your overactive sex drive!"  
  
Lucas stopped short from yelling back when he realized that Sami thought that he. He told her calmly, "I'm not the father."  
  
Sami countered, "Of course you're Will's father. You saw the DNA results."  
  
Lucas stared into Sami's eyes and answered, "I am Will's father. But I am not the baby's father."  
  
Sami started to say something, but she shut her mouth. She started to say something again, but she shut her mouth. Finally she asked, "Who is then and why did she have to talk to you?"  
  
Lucas answered slowly, like he wasn't sure if he should speak, "I must have told her that I had family in Israel because she told me that she recognized Mike from one of my photos. It's why she's flying to Israel."  
  
Sami replied, "But Mike's engaged to Carrie!"  
  
Lucas answered, "I realize that. Mike and Carrie was my idea in the first place."  
  
Sami felt bad before stating, "I pushed the idea more than you did. Carrie's going to be hurt."  
  
He nodded his head in agreement before admitting to Sami, "One of my regrets in life is trying to break up Carrie and Austin."  
  
Sami had an idea. He saw that she was plotting something and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
Sami replied, "We never should have interfered with Carrie and Austin."  
  
He answered, "I just said that."  
  
She continued, "It's our job to get them back together."  
  
He put his hand on her forehead and asked, "Are you sure you're feeling well?"  
  
Sami answered, "Dad would have wanted his family to be closer."  
  
He was unsure and told her, "Why don't you sit down? I'll make you some tea."  
  
Sami replied, "No. Lucas, call the airlines! No wait. We need a plan. Where should we plan their reunion?"  
  
He shook his head and said, "Sami we're terrible matchmakers. Neither of us have had successful marriages. What makes you think we can pull off matchmaking?"  
  
She smiled up at him and asked sweetly, "Are you going to be my partner in crime and help me repair our troubled past or not?"  
  
Lucas pulled Sami over to his apartment. He went through his mail and found what he was looking for before telling Sami, "Greta's getting married in Paris in three weeks. Austin is going. Can we get Carrie to Paris?"  
  
Sami hugged Lucas as she told him, "You're brilliant!"  
  
He put his arms around Sami and hugged her. Her eyes had that sparkle when she's scheming, and he realized that as a teen, it was that sparkle that kept him glued to her. He then said, "Greta told me that she fell in love with Eric because he played her knight in shining armor during some tough grieving. The key to success here is creating a situation where Austin is going to be there for Carrie."  
  
Sami pulled out of the hug and asked concerned, "When do you talk to Greta?"  
  
He answered Sami, "We're email buddies. Are you going to Paris as my date to her wedding to Nathan?"  
  
She noticed the quick change of subjects, but she hadn't seen a need to comment. She bit her lip before replying, "Date's too casual, and neither Austin nor Carrie would believe it."  
  
Lucas asked her, "Then how are you explaining."  
  
She cut him off and said, "My annulment from Brandon is final. I'll go to Paris as your wife!" 


	2. Chapter 2 A Wedding

Sami woke up the next morning extremely early. She had this crazy dream that she proposed to Lucas, and he told her that he'd take care of all the details. His exact words were something like, "If you think that's the only way then okay. I'll plan the whole thing out for tomorrow."  
  
She then told him, "I don't want a big deal made. You, me, Will and two witnesses."  
  
He had this strange gleam in his eye that she couldn't figure out when he said, "How about Shawn, since he has Will, and someone from my family like my grandma Alice."  
  
Her dream was so vivid about that part. She started daydreaming about what it would be like if her dream was true. She would marry him, seduce him and then make him fall in love with her, yes, that would be the perfect scheme.  
  
She was more than half wishing that her dream was true when she rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom where she saw a wedding dress that she hadn't seen in years hanging on the door. She went to her living room and saw a note under her door and a message waiting on her machine. She picked up the note and started reading a morning itinerary as she hit the button on the machine. She stopped reading when she heard, "Sami you have 10 minutes to call me before I wake you up. I told you to be ready by 7. Anyhow the itinerary is under your door. Donna, your hairdresser, couldn't help you this morning, so you are going to see Katerina. And I hired you a driver to take you around to get ready. If you need anything call my cell. Oh and Sami, see you at our wedding. and you have 8 minutes until I'm forced to wake you up."  
  
Her dream was real! She was getting married this morning. She was about to rush back to look at the gown when she heard a knock followed by jingling keys in the hallway. She rushed and pushed herself against the door before saying, "It's bad luck to see me before the wedding."  
  
She sounded happy for a minute there, but it was probably just his tiredness manifesting itself. He asked, "So the weddings still a go?"  
  
She happily replied, "Yeah. This is the only way to accomplish our goal. of reuniting Carrie and Austin."  
  
He was relieved. He more than expected her to change her mind about this. He was tired, but he had to ask, "Did you see the dress hanging in the bathroom?"  
  
She answered, "Lucas, it's beautiful. How did you find it?"  
  
His small plan worked with the dress. He told her, "How many times did you point out that dress out in Salem Place to me? I knew what to look for. Can I come in for a minute?"  
  
She held firmly on the door and said, "No! I'll see you at the Church."  
  
He replied, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. St. Luke's was already booked. But Father Jansen was more than happy to proceed over the wedding; actually I have to say he seemed thrilled. So he volunteered to go wherever I decided. So I booked the country club. Is having the wedding on the banks of the river ok? Or do you want to book it inside?"  
  
She pictured herself on the green hills of the country club overlooking the river. The spot was beautiful. She answered him, "Everything sounds perfect! I'll see you in a couple hours." ~*~  
  
Meanwhile at the pub Shawn and Will were serving the morning breakfast. John came in for his usual coffee, and Shawn asked, "Will I be seeing you at the wedding?"  
  
John asked, "What wedding?"  
  
Will supplied, "Mom and Dad are getting married this morning."  
  
John was shocked. He wasn't Sami's biggest supporter, but as her stepfather, he should at least know about her wedding. He used his cell to call Marlena.  
  
Marlena was just as shocked as John. Marlena called Kate. Kate was angry and she called Victor. Victor had no clue, so he called Philip. Philip was shocked at the announcement and he called Belle, who had just heard from Marlena. Belle told Shawn Douglas; Shawn called his parents. Hope called Jen. Jen called Mickey. Mickey called Alice, who already knew more details. Mickey called Jen back who called Hope, who in turn called Marlena. Finally everyone was tired of making phone calls, so everyone slowly drifted to the pub wanting details. ~*~  
  
Sami had her hair and makeup done. Lucas really planned everything out. She had quite a few weddings in her life, but she was never pampered before any of them. Most of those weddings ended in disaster anyhow. Today she was going to marry Lucas. Then her seduce him and slowly make him realize that he has to love her plan could commence. ~*~  
  
Lucas dressed and groomed himself for his wedding. He never dreamed that he'd marry Sami. But when she suggested marriage last night, he decided to play his cards close to his chest. If he married Sami, then he could slowly help her realize that she loved him and only then seduce her; he'd win her trust and possibly her love. His Sami might have suggested marriage, but he was going to make her see that scheming with him and trusting him was more important than scheming against each other. The wedding was going to be the first step. Austin and Carrie's reunion or their combined matchmaking scheme seemed like a good start for phase two of his plan.  
  
An hour before the wedding, he drove to the country club to watch over the preparations. He hadn't slept all night trying to get the details worked out, and he just couldn't handle anything going wrong. ~*~  
  
At the pub the town meeting decided that they should be apart of this day. Sami and Lucas were part of their families and they were going, even if it was technically crashing a romantic wedding. Besides no one would believe this unless they saw for themselves. Other people like Victor and Nicole went along to witness the spectacle of Sami Brady disaster weddings. ~*~  
  
In Israel Carrie decided to surprise Mike at his office with lunch. She went into his office and saw that he was talking to someone. She put the food on the counter intending to wait until he was finished his discussion before she surprised him. All of the sudden Mike said in a clear booming voice, "I'm the father!?!"  
  
Carrie opened his office door to see a brunette sitting on top of Mike's desk as Mike stared into her eyes to ask, "Are you sure? We were only together once."  
  
Mike cheated on her! Mike, who swore to her that he loved her, cheated on her! He betrayed her. She was ready to run out the door to cry, but she had this out of body experience because instead of running, she opened the door and said, "Guess this means the wedding is off!"  
  
Mike stood up and said, "Carrie, Angel was Lucas' girlfriend. Things just happened, but please I can explain!"  
  
Carrie laughed like she was just told something ridiculous, and retorted, "What did I expect? I was married when we started dating. I gave up my entire life to follow you. But then again I was always the last to know anything. Goodbye Mike, and oh good luck justifying how you stole your little brother's girlfriend from him."  
  
Angel shook her head and answered, "Lucas is not my boyfriend. Actually I think he's dating his ex again, Sami Brady."  
  
Carrie paused at her sister's name. Sami and Lucas, dating? She was tempted to ask about Sami and Lucas, but she could get the story when she went home. The thought of home helped Carrie's feet continue to get her out of the office. Carrie walked herself back to her motorcycle and headed straight to the airport. ~*~  
  
Sami was having her makeup retouched as she stood in her wedding gown. She was minutes away from her wedding to Lucas and this morning had been so perfect. She was nervous that the wedding was going to somehow be ruined before it ever began. But she heard the wedding march begin and she walked out to see Lucas standing on the gazebo that the club set up for the wedding. She was so focused on Lucas that she completely missed that she had an audience.  
  
Lucas thought that the day was ruined when everyone in town appeared at the wedding. But most people just took seats that they carried from the main clubhouse. His mom tried to get him to run away, but John and Bo pulled her into the audience. Nicole took pictures of the entire encounter. Sami surprised him when she kept walking towards him.  
  
Father Jansen began the ceremony. Sami whispered to Lucas, "Lucas, I'm nervous."  
  
He whispered back, "About what? We already know everything about each other, and we're here now."  
  
She liked his answer. But she took his hand just to hold, and that's when she noticed that he was shaking. She asked him in a whisper to him, "What are you worried about?"  
  
He whispered back, "I'm not worried. I'm tired."  
  
She didn't believe him. OK well she believed that he was tired, but he was worried about something. She couldn't press him on it because he answered Father Jansen, "I Will."  
  
Father Jansen then turned to her and asked the same question, to which she answered, "I Will."  
  
Father Jansen asked, "Is there anyone here who does not wish to see this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Kate started to speak, but Marlena and Philip muffled her. Sami turned around at the noise and saw the entire crowd. Nicole snapped a picture of her shocked expression. She turned back to Lucas and said, "I told you that I wanted a small wedding."  
  
Jennifer, who was in the front row, replied before Lucas could explain, "We just showed up uninvited. No one was going to believe this otherwise."  
  
Belle then added, "Sami we just wanted to see you happy."  
  
Lucas then told her, "I invited Shawn and grandma Alice, just as I told you last night."  
  
Sami turned to Father Jansen and said, "Finish the ceremony please."  
  
Kate passed out as Father Jansen replied, "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Lucas put his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes in anticipation. When he kissed her last week, she lost her ability to speak for a full minute. She wanted to feel that close with him, even if the kiss lasted only a minute.  
  
He took his time. He pulled her as close as possible, and watched her close her eyes. She looked 17 again. 17 and trusting. He lowered his lips to hers remembering just how many times he fantasized about her wanting him to kiss her. Without considering where they were, he opened his mouth to deepen the moment when he felt Sami almost touching his soul. He never understood that a simple kiss could affect him so much and he was powerless in his consuming need for her.  
  
She was expecting sweet, like all of his kisses were lately. But instead she almost lost her balance. He wasn't sweet. Well of course he was, but instead of light and sweet, he kissed her like she was the only person he could want to kiss. She forgot her plans, her reasons for proposing, and she even forgot Will when he kissed her. He was the man that haunted her fantasies since she was 15. How could she not have known that? Every man in her life was a replacement for him because she was too nervous to trust that she had a true love, Lucas.  
  
When he let her go, the crowd cheered. She was going to whisper what she just realized about herself to Lucas, but he whispered to her first, "Carrie probably knows about Mike by now."  
  
Sami replied, "Don't worry. She'll call mom and Eric." ~*~  
  
Outside a chateau in the French countryside, Eric Brady was tossed out on his ear by two security guards. Last night Sami called him and mentioned that Greta was going to marry Nathan. Nathan was not the type of man that could ever make Greta happy. He was a rich playboy who spend his life jet setting around the world. Greta was the cozy apartment, warm fireplace, and the type of girl that a man would want to settle down with. She was not the jetsetting type. Besides when they were in France together, Greta had told him that she wasn't attracted to Nathan, and that he was just a friend from boarding school. Eric needed to talk to Greta to find out if she was happy. He left his mountain in Colorado the moment he found out what she was going to do. Eric couldn't bear if he ruined Greta's trust so completely that she was now settling for a man that she couldn't love. However Eric's need to talk to Greta was currently blocked by Nathan's security guards, and the Chateau's thick walls. 


	3. Chapter 3 Wedding Night

Carrie Brady called Marlena from the airport. She needed to talk to her mother about what had just happened. Marlena didn't answer either at the penthouse or at the hospital, so Carrie tried the cell phone.  
  
Much to Sami and Lucas' shock everyone in town gathered at the country club and created a celebration. Mrs. Horton packed donuts, John paid the chef at the club off to create meals for everyone, and Shawn Brady brought the drinks from the bar. Marlena's phone started ringing as she threw rice at the departing couple. She cheerily answered, "Hello sweet. You will never believe what happened!"  
  
Carrie heard Marlena's voice on the other end and she finally let out her tears. She cried, "Mike cheated on me with Lucas' girlfriend."  
  
Marlena walked a little away from the crowd to reply, "Mike was with Sami?"  
  
Carrie stopped crying to reply, "No. Mike was with a brunette, not Sami. Why would you say that?"  
  
Marlena explained, "Sami and Lucas were just married a little while ago. I'm at the celebration right now."  
  
Carrie heard her flight was boarding and she replied, "You can tell me all about it when I get home."  
  
Marlena asked, "What's your flight number and airline? I'll pick you up."  
  
Carrie told Marlena her details and then ran to catch her flight. ~ *~  
  
Lucas and Sami went back to her apartment after the impromptu wedding. Neither talked much because neither knew quite what to say. The wedding was something planned, but the wedding night didn't quite fit in with the stated plans of reuniting Carrie and Austin. At the door of her apartment, Lucas unexpectedly said, "Since we followed all the other traditional wedding plans, I'll carry you inside."  
  
She turned around and asked him, "Why? We're here." She stopped herself from talking when Lucas bent over and picked her up to carry her across the threshold. Goodness his cologne smelt so good. As he carried her she fantasized that he carried her to the bedroom and recreated what happened in the Titan Photo Lab all those years ago. Alas Lucas carried her to the living room and set her down on the sofa. She hesitantly smiled up at him and asked him huskily, "Since we held with tradition all day, shouldn't we, well. shouldn't we go to bed babe?"  
  
She leaned upwards intending to kiss him, but he turned his head away and replied, "We don't have to rush into anything that we might regret later." Saying no was harder than he thought, but he voiced what he should have said to her that night at Titan when they were both too young to understand regret.  
  
She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew that he wanted her from his body's reaction. So she put her hand on his head and turned him to face her before she kissed him. This time she found her mark, and she used her mouth to seduce him. He hesitated at first like he wanted to hold back something, but she kept on him until she won the unsaid tug of war. His arms went around her waist when he gave in. She reveled in her power of the moment. But then she decided that this time, they were going to make love in a bed, not on a couch or on a floor. So she pulled back and told him, "Meet me in the bedroom."  
  
He blinked as she pulled away, and at first he had no idea what she even said to him. Slowly his desire cleared enough for him to answer, "Take your time." He needed to get himself under control.  
  
She smiled and answered, "I'll be right behind you. I just want to change."  
  
He started to walk into the bedroom but she called out, "Wait! Can you unzip the back for me before you go in?"  
  
He wanted to run out the door. If he touched her, he'd lose all semblance of control. But he saw no way out of this so he answered as casually as he could, "Sure."  
  
She turned around. He unzipped the bodice of her dress slowly. His fingers traced her bare skin. If his hand felt this good on her back, then she was going to enjoy every moment of her seduction. His hand lingered at the bottom of her back. She was going to let the dress fall on the floor, so she could follow him into the bedroom. But this was her wedding night. Actually her first real wedding night, and she wanted her fantasy. She told him, "I'll be less than a minute."  
  
He pulled his hand off of her like she scorched him. He needed to stop himself. He spun back towards the bedroom door and walked in.  
  
She went into her bathroom and found his old military jacket and her negligee. She wondered if he'd get her joke. She dressed quickly and dabbed on the perfume.  
  
Lucas stared at the bed fantasizing just how he'd enjoy being with Sami. But he knew without a doubt that he'd never win her trust if he did what his body desperately wanted. Sami was raped by his best friend. He knew her self esteem was always a hidden problem. She was used by Franco for sex, and she played the eager kitten as a part in her schemes. If he used her, he'd be no different from any of her other men. So he got on the bed, closed his eyes, and forced himself to play at being asleep until he really fell asleep. Luckily for him, he had been up for the past 46 hours planning an impromptu wedding, and his body wanted to sleep when his head hit the pillow.  
  
A few minutes later Sami came in to her bedroom. She never expected Lucas would just fall asleep on her. She refused to believe the situation. She climbed on top of him on the bed and lightly kissed him to wake him up. She nuzzled his neck and ear, and although she heard a light moan, he remained asleep. How could he sleep on her like this? She rolled off of him and slightly hit him on his arm and even that didn't wake him.  
  
She laid next to him for a few minutes desperately thinking of how to change the situation. She tossed next to him when her bare foot felt his shoe. She sat up slowly realizing that Lucas was still in his tuxedo minus the jacket. He hadn't even untied the bowtie. She stood up and walked over to undress him. Even if she was agitated at her current situation, she didn't want him to choke to death in his sleep. She untied his tie, and then took off his shoes. She bit her lip for a moment's indecision before unbuttoning his white silk shirt. For a moment she felt like she was undressing Will, but when she saw Lucas' bare chest all motherly thoughts left her mind. A man should not be so alluring when he slept. She closed her eyes and calmed herself down before finishing the job. When she felt calm again, she pulled off his pants, leaving him only in his briefs. Before she could look closer at him, he pulled a blanket around himself.  
  
She was positive that he responded to her physically, like a man fully awake would. She felt a definite bulge while unzipping his pants. Before she could get a good look, the blanket covered him. Was she getting to him while he slept or was he awake? She put her hands on his exposed chest and kissed his jaw, praying for a response. But he remained exactly as he was, asleep!  
  
She slowly walked back around the bed when she realized that Lucas had no clothes here. Since she was too worked up to sleep anyway, she could go pack him an overnight bag. She took one last look at her new sleeping husband before grabbing her key and leaving the apartment.  
  
When Lucas heard the door close outside, he relaxed. He was seriously considering getting up and dragging her back, but then all of his scheme would be over before it even began. If he used her for sex, he'd make himself happy but he also knew her well enough to see that she'd be disappointed. He told himself that she was already his wife and he was only going to deny himself until she was ready to move forward with him in a real relationship. He also bargained with himself that he could succeed in two week. The time limit was what helped him relax the most. Once he had a scheme all worked out, he felt better, even if his brain knew that his time limit was absurdity.  
  
Sami packed his small suitcase with sweats, clothes for the morning, his toothbrush, razor, aftershave, and comb. She was about to leave when she saw a picture of Will and Lucas next to his computer. The picture was old, but she never saw this one before. Will looked like his dad in that smirk. She put the picture in the bag.  
  
She was about to leave when Mr. AOL announced suddenly, "You've got mail." She didn't even know Lucas used aol. She touched the mouse slightly and his screen came on. She knew that she shouldn't look. Email is a private thing, like the mail. Of course Lucas read her mail, so she could peek into his email. Without allowing herself to think any more about what she was going to do, she clicked the mail symbol. Most of the email looked like ads, but two caught her eye, one was from Will's teacher Miss Bryce and the other was swampgirlprincess. She was more curious what Will's teacher sent Lucas simply because she never sent anything to her, so she clicked to read. Miss Bryce wanted to know if Lucas wanted to go out with her, again! He socialized with her?!? She read the message again, and slowly realized that Miss Bryce was in AA. She wanted him to go to an AA meeting.  
  
She didn't like that the pretty teacher her age was meeting Lucas anywhere, but she could deal with alcoholics anonymous. She next clicked on the email from swampgirlprincess.  
  
Hey Lucas,  
  
I finally found the guest list for my upcoming wedding. Nathan hid it really well. Course when I found it, I was furious! He invited Nicole! He told me when I yelled at him that he wanted me to feel superior. I can't believe he invited her! I felt that I had to warn you that your ex- wife might be coming. So I encourage you to bring a date my friend. Warn your date about all the camera crews and press as well. Lord knows I don't want my picture and wedding to be videotaped for the world, but then again I wasn't asked. Lucas, I'm nervous, course since I'm the bride I should be. I'm so happy that my friends from Salem, that's you. Austin, Bo, Hope, Marlena, John, Jennifer, and Alice, by the way, are coming. Don't abandon me because Nicole is coming! I need as many friendly faces as I can get! You probably think I'm nuts writing all of this. I probably am nuts. Anyhow good night, and I hope that you sleep tonight. If you still aren't sleeping when you arrive in Paris, I'm sending you to my doctor for a prescription.  
Greta  
  
Sami read the note a dozen times. Lucas certainly wasn't having sleeping problems tonight. She also kept asking herself why didn't she know that Lucas was friends with Greta. Greta was the reason that Eric left town! After reading the note again Sami admitted to herself that Nicole was more to blame for Eric's absence, but still. Greta was everything she wasn't, sweet, kind, rich, and a virgin. Sami wouldn't compare herself with another woman ordinarily, but this one was being nice to her husband!  
  
She forced herself away from the computer. Going to Greta's wedding was the first part of proving to herself that she was now an official adult. Maybe Lucas would enjoy knocking Nicole down a peg while they were on vacation? Sami focused her thoughts in that direction as she returned to her apartment.  
  
She dropped the bag next to the bed, and pulled herself under the covers. She needed sleep as well if she was going to plan out her future. Before she could settle down for the night she told a sleeping Lucas, "We're married y'know. I'm going to prove to you that I am no longer obsessed with your brother, and you are going to prove to me that I am the only woman you want! I swear on my father's grave that I you haven't seen my rage if you prefer Carrie, Greta, Nicole or any other woman over me!"  
  
She felt better venting to him. She settled in to sleep when his arm went over hers. When she closed her eyes, she could almost swear she heard him reply, "You are my life Sami Brady-Roberts. You are going to see that soon."  
  
She opened her eyes to look at him, but he was still sleeping. ~*~  
  
Eric hired a private detective to let him know whenever Greta left her estate. However, the woman's entire wedding was being planned from inside. She never left the estate long enough for him to catch her. Eric's detectives had more luck with Nathan since Nathan left the nest all of the time. But that didn't help Eric storm the castle because Nathan's guards always caught him. 


	4. Chapter 4 Reunions

Every hour that Carrie sat on the plane, she felt like she was finally going home from a long nightmare. She was a faithful and true fiancée to Mike Horton for years. They never fought. No one tried to break them up. Her life with Mike was comfortable, but the second that she discovered Mike's infidelity she couldn't explain why she felt relieved. It was like the part that she was playing ended, and she was free to go home.  
  
Carrie walked off her long flight and saw Marlena and John waiting for her. Marlena opened her arms and hugged her saying, "You're here. I'm so glad you're home."  
  
She hugged the only woman that she ever thought of as her mother as she replied, "My life is such a mess right now."  
  
Marlena replied, "We'll figure everything out together. We're family."  
  
Carrie heard the word family and asked, "Speaking of family. Is it true Sami married Lucas?"  
  
John put his hand on her back and answered, "That's a fact. If you can guess why and prove your answer, you can win the till at the Brady pub. Entry costs $10."  
  
Carrie laughed like John was joking, but he looked so serious. Carrie finally replied, "They hurt each other so much because they really wanted the other to love them and stay in their lives. If Sami listened to me years ago, she and Lucas would be celebrating an anniversary by now."  
  
Marlena fixed Carrie's hair and replied, "It's always easier to see other's mistakes rather than our own. I'm really good at that myself. However if it was love, why wasn't anyone invited to the wedding?"  
  
John carried Carrie's luggage and they walked towards the car as Carrie replied, "They'd probably feel silly inviting everyone after all their scheming. But I told Sami that if she wanted to be happy she should focus on Lucas instead of Austin."  
  
She stopped talking the moment she said Austin's name. Austin Reed was an idiot, and to keep her sanity she never said his name aloud or allowed herself to dwell on him. But being home must have changed her, and she hadn't even left the airport yet, and she already broke her rule. Thankfully Marlena didn't press her for any more conversation. ~*~  
  
Sami woke up feeling a strong arm wrapped around hers. She snuggled next to him somewhere during the night. Course now that she was awake, she could appreciate her situation. How could she have not known that she should have focused on Lucas years ago? In her head she started comparing Lucas to Austin, Brandon and even Franco, and Lucas easily won the comparisons. Austin was a handsome do gooder who never faced reality. Lucas was a handsome man who liked to do the right thing without taking credit. Lucas was humble and sometimes even ashamed of himself when he did a good deed. Next was Brandon. Brandon was a handsome man so in love with himself that he only saw in her what he wanted to see. Lucas was a handsome man who saw the real her and never ran away. She was more herself around Lucas than she ever was with Brandon. Lastly, she tried not to think about Franco ever, but this morning she needed to finish off her self reflection and face facts. Franco used her for sex and a green card, and she fell for his lines. Franco was a schemer and a manipulator. Lucas was always a schemer himself, but he was her partner in crime and he always thought about how the scheme might affect others. When Lucas wanted nothing else to do with her after Will's paternity was revealed, she fell for Franco's lies.  
  
But now she had a man so designed just for her sleeping right next to her. She needed to make him to love her, but she also couldn't tell him how she felt just yet. Maybe someone good and pure could wear her heart on her sleeve without fear, but that just wasn't her. He needed to tell her that he loved her, and she needed to prove to herself that she was capable of loving him. What if she took one look at Austin and Carrie and felt the same nauseous jealousy? She needed to prove to herself that she wasn't the same person.  
  
The first part of her plan hadn't worked last night. He was too tired, and according to that email, he wasn't sleeping regularly. Now that she was up and thinking about things, she wasn't too fond of Lucas telling another woman that sort of intimate detail. She was his best friend, lover and now his wife! She turned her head when she realized that she was jealous to look at him, and that's when she realized that he was awake.  
  
She smiled up at him before he replied, "Morning."  
  
She automatically answered, "Morning. Did you have a good night sleep?"  
  
He told her truthfully, "I don't think I've slept this well since before the fire."  
  
She answered without thinking about anything, "You haven't felt secure since your home burned down, almost killing you."  
  
He froze in place. She saw too much sometimes for his own liking.  
  
She saw his withdrawal, and hated it. She continued on, "Was I not supposed to know why you don't sleep? Or was that Greta's job when she's on another continent!"  
  
Fighting with Sami was way too easy for him because he just retorted, "Greta is a sweet girl who deserved better than your sorry excuse of a brother who cheated on her with my wife."  
  
She was ready to duel and commented, "I'm your wife or do you still want the $5 million dollar lie?"  
  
He looked shocked at the accusation. She bolted out of bed. It took him less than 30 seconds to follow her and yell, "Nicole was there because you weren't!"  
  
It was her turn to turn around and looked shocked. She took a deep breathe before asking, "What does that mean?"  
  
His instinct was to cover up what he said and make an excuse. But he decided that the truth would be better. So he told her, "I wanted that bitch to replace you. In case you've forgotten, we weren't friends then."  
  
She blinked and then told him, "Franco and Brandon were your replacements."  
  
They were both awkward with each other for a moment, unsure how the announcements would change things. But a moment later he laughed and said, "Let's make breakfast. We'll find something else to argue about after we eat."  
  
She quirked her head like she was going to stop herself from laughing before she asked, "Eggs, pancakes, toast?"  
  
He told her, "Waffles and cereal."  
  
She answered him, "I can't make waffles."  
  
He shrugged and said, "I'll be right back. I have a waffle maker at my apartment."  
  
She watched him walk out in his boxers. ~*~  
  
Carrie left Israel with no baggage, but she had some clothes boxed away at Sami's. She refused to bother Sami the day after the wedding, so she went to the pub with John and Marlena for breakfast.  
  
Will joined them, and told Carrie, "I left my football uniform at home."  
  
Carrie asked him, "What time do you need it for?"  
  
Will answered, "In less than an hour, but it's ok. I'll miss my game."  
  
Carrie asked him, "Why?"  
  
He told his aunt, "I don't want to screw up mom and dad's morning."  
  
She told him, "I'll go with you and the first sign of causing trouble, we'll leave."  
  
Will really wanted his football uniform. He needed to impress the school nerd Meredith, who was going to write up today's game in the school newspaper. Will jumped out of his seat and said, "Let's go!"  
  
Carrie and Will walked up the stairs and saw a scantily dressed Lucas walking in the hallway carrying a cooking utensil.  
  
Lucas smiled when he saw his son and sister-in-law before he hugged her and loudly said, "Carrie! You're back!"  
  
Sami walked into the hallway and said, "Lucas, honey, go get dressed NOW!"  
  
Will walked with his dad into the apartment, leaving Carrie and Sami alone. Carrie smiled and said, "Congratulations! I'm very happy for you."  
  
Sami asked skeptically, "Why?"  
  
Carrie raised her eye brows and said, "Why? You finally listened to your older sister and married a man who you love!"  
  
Sami smiled and replied, "Shh! Last thing I need is for Lucas or you to get big heads." Sami then surprised herself when she leaned over and hugged Carrie to say, "Welcome home."  
  
Lucas came back into the hallway dressed and interrupted the hug saying, "I came out to break up a catfight. What happened?"  
  
Sami took his hand in hers before saying, "What happened is that we are adults not teens! Besides we made up before Carrie left."  
  
Will came out with his uniform and Carrie said, "I didn't want to interrupt you, but when you get a chance can you tell me where you stored my boxes of clothes? I didn't pack anything."  
  
Sami replied, "Come in for a minute. Lucas, go into the hallway closet and pull out the smaller box that says Carrie #12. The bigger boxes are in my storage area down in the basement. Will honey, can you get the key for your aunt? It's in the dresser, third drawer from the bottom."  
  
Carrie commented, "My God you're organized."  
  
Sami shrugged and said, "I'm a mom."  
  
Lucas returned with the box and asked her, "Are you staying in Salem for a while?"  
  
Carrie answered, "I'm moving home, yeah."  
  
Lucas gave Sami a gleam, like he was plotting something before he said, "I was living in Austin's old apartment. I haven't packed up anything yet, but you're welcome to stay there and keep the place once I clear my things out."  
  
Sami nodded her head trying to figure out what Lucas was planning before she added, "Carrie, that's a great idea! You should definitely think about it."  
  
Will returned with the key and he was getting impatient and said, "I have to get to my game already."  
  
Carrie answered, "Well thanks for the offer. Oh and Lucas, welcome to the family."  
  
Carrie and Will left together. When the door closed Sami asked, "What was that about?"  
  
Lucas smirked as he said, "Didn't I mention that Austin was spending the night at my apartment next week before the trip to Paris?"  
  
She caught on and said rhetorically, "And we're not telling Carrie that she'll be getting a roommate?"  
  
Lucas had a smile on his face, the smile that came from scheming. She didn't realize it but she had the same smile. ~*~  
  
It is still the dead of night in a small country village in France. Eric Brady had an almost close encounter with Greta, the girl that he flew to find. She was whisked off before he had the chance to say anything to her. But he promised himself that he wasn't giving up."  
  
He was half asleep when he heard a knock on his door. He stepped out of bed and answered the door to a woman so hidden in shadows that he had no idea who it was. She pushed past him and into the hotel room. He asked, "Who are you?"  
  
She closed the door, and walked around pulling down the shades before she took off her hat and jacket, revealing Greta's face. He pulled her in and hugged her saying, "I've been trying to get to you."  
  
She pulled back a little and put her hand on his mouth to silence him. She whispered, "Don't speak."  
  
He quieted down when she kissed him. He kissed her back. 


	5. Chapter 5 Schemes can Change Accordingly

Eric woke up alone. When he couldn't find Greta in the room, for a moment he thought that he dreamed everything up. All traces of his late night visitor were gone, except that her blood was on the sheets and her perfumed lingered in the air. Last night was reality and not fiction, even if he more questions than answers.  
  
She had led them to the bed before he asked her in between kisses, "Are you sure?"  
  
She continued to touch him as she whispered back, "I am no longer a child. I know what I want."  
  
Until last night Greta was a virgin. But instead of waking up beside her, holding her, he woke up alone.  
  
He quickly dressed and went down stairs intending to find a way to get to her. The doorman stopped him and asked in broken English, "You are the American trying to find the Princess, yes?"  
  
Eric stopped, hoping this man knew where Greta disappeared to last night. He said, "Yes. Is she here? Did she leave a message?"  
  
The doorman looked confused before telling him, "Non.no. I thought you would like to know that the Princess left for Paris this morning with the wedding party for the wedding."  
  
The wedding! She was still getting married? He said, "But the wedding isn't for another 3 weeks."  
  
The doorman shrugged like a Frenchman before he replied, "Oui. But weddings of that size take planning, I'm sure."  
  
Eric repeated, "And the wedding party already left town?"  
  
The doorman stated, "They left early this morning." ~*~  
  
In the next few days, Lucas and Sami lived on delivery, never leaving the apartment. Sami was frustrated that her plan to seduce Lucas wasn't working. She knew that he wanted her, but he stopped himself every time. If she didn't know him so well, she'd wonder if there was another woman. But he kept finding little ways to touch her, hold her, make her smile. He would do something so simple, like go get the morning paper and make her breakfast, and she'd find a flower tucked under something. They also spent their time discussing the semantics of getting Carrie to Paris. Things were going pretty well, but at night, Lucas seemed to go to sleep awfully fast, almost like he was afraid of her when the lights went off. It wasn't acknowledged, but each one was building up lots of tension. The tension relieved itself a little while either scheming together about Carrie and Austin or unknowingly scheming to get together themselves. The plan that they were working on together seemed perfect except getting Carrie to Paris unaware. It wasn't until they left their apartment to go to the Brady pub for lunch that they caught up on family gossip.  
  
The walked into the pub linked together arm in arm, intending to show the world that they were happy newlyweds, even if the marriage bed was pure as snow. Shawn Brady shouted out happily as the door closed behind them, "Welcome! Let me see my granddaughter's happy face now that she's a married lady, ehh!"  
  
Sami turned red as Lucas chuckled. She slowly went to her grandfather for a hug. Lucas stood in the background until Shawn told him, "Get over here and hug your old grandpa. You're family now too."  
  
It was Sami's turn to laugh. Lucas was not expecting that at all, which was clear as day from the shocked expression on his face. As she laughed Carrie tapped Sami on the shoulder to ask, "Sami, have you talked to Eric lately?"  
  
Sami turned around confused to reply, "No. He hasn't called me lately, not even to congratulate me."  
  
Carrie told her, "Grandma Evans said that he skipped town sometime last week after reading something in her newspaper."  
  
Sami was about to ask what could have been in the paper when Lucas joined the conversation, after escaping his new grandfather's hug. He put his arm around her waist as he said, "Greta's royal wedding was in all the papers last week. She was mad at Nathan for releasing the news because now her wedding is going to be some media circus."  
  
Sami asked Carrie, "What if he needs our help?"  
  
Carrie asked, "You don't think he's in Paris, do you?"  
  
Sami stepped on Lucas' toe to stop him from smirking, just in case before she said, "If he is in Paris, we should go get him. The last time Greta threw him out, Eric decided to race a train, almost killing himself because he hurt her."  
  
Carrie asked since no one ever told her these things when she left town, "Why?"  
  
Lucas answered, "Greta caught Eric having sex with Nicole and saying that he loved her."  
  
Out of no where Nicole Walker joined the conversation and said, "Eric loved me."  
  
Sami whipped around wanting to slay Nicole then and there, but Lucas held her waist as he said, "If he loved you so much, why is he chasing Greta?"  
  
Sami's anger turned towards Lucas. How dare he tell Nicole where Eric was?!? Lucas continued to hold onto Sami's waist as he told Nicole, "Seems to me if the guy really loved you, he'd stick around."  
  
Nicole rolled her eyes and said, "Like you did with Sami? Give me a break! But in a way you're right. I'll go find him and remind him of our love."  
  
Nicole walked away and Sami steamed, "Great now we just set Eric up with the Black Widow."  
  
Carrie said, "If you are really worried about Eric, I'll go to Paris and search him out. Dad would want us to pull together."  
  
Sami realized that Lucas just set that in motion. Yeah she was formulating her way to guilt Carrie into searching for Eric a minute ago, but he used Nicole to help transition her layer of guilt. Sami turned around and kissed Lucas on his cheek in front of everyone in the pub. Lucas tried his best to hold his emotions in check. He slowly asked, "What was that for?"  
  
She followed her impulse, that's what happened. But since they were in front of people, she smiled before replying, "I want you to agree that we'll leave early too...to search for Eric."  
  
He started to say aloud, "But how." he was going to say get Austin to Paris earlier, but he caught himself. Instead he finished, "I thought we were staying at the apartment with no interruptions."  
  
Shawn Sr. patted Lucas on the back and said, "Now son you have the rest of your lives together. Your wife wants your help making sure her brother is safe."  
  
Lucas was not used to family advice at all. He felt foolish and awkward, but he managed to say, "You just ruined my scheme for her promise to make up for the time later."  
  
Everyone laughed. Sami looked at Lucas trying to figure out if that was the truth. Shawn Sr. replied, "I'm sure my granddaughter is more than eager for another little one, so I wouldn't worry."  
  
Sami almost choked. Her family never laughed with her. But now here she was in the middle of her family, laughing. She stopped her laughter long enough to say, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Grandpa."  
  
Shawn shot right back, "Get ahead of ourselves? Will's ten years old. He's overdue for a brother or sister, I'd say."  
  
John and Marlena entered the pub and saw the laughter and joking going on at the bar with Carrie, Sami, Lucas and Shawn. Marlena also noticed that Sami's face was bright red from embarrassment. John and Marlena walked over to the group, and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
Carrie replied, "Grandpa is having fun teasing Sami and Lucas about grandchildren."  
  
Marlena gasped in shock to ask, "Sami, are you pregnant?"  
  
The laughter left Sami immediately. She was angry and replied, "Why? No guy would marry me if I wasn't pregnant, right? Is that what you're saying?"  
  
Before Marlena could reply, Sami stormed out. Lucas picked up her jacket and quickly followed after her. He caught her outside and put her jacket on her without saying anything. When she calmed down she said, "I'm sorry for freaking out like that when we were just getting Carrie to agree to."  
  
He finished her sentenced to say, "She already agreed. Now I just have to find a way of getting Austin to Paris earlier than expected."  
  
She nodded her head in agreement and followed him into the car before finally saying, "You'll think of something. I have faith in you, which is something my mother clearly will never have in me."  
  
He leaned over in his seat and said, "Your mom was shocked. I'm sure she didn't mean to offend you."  
  
She started to whisper, "I want to believe you but." Instead of finishing letting her finish her sentence he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him. She needed him right now. She hadn't realized just how much she needed him until he kissed her. God, if she knew that one kiss from him could wipe away old insecurities, someone should have told her years ago. But just when the kiss was turning into something more, someone knocked on her window. She broke away from the kiss and saw her mother standing in the parking lot. Sami gave Lucas a panicked look before getting back out. Lucas stepped out of the car as well.  
  
Sami asked her mom, "What do you want mom?"  
  
Marlena said, "I wanted to apologize to you, and you forgot your takeout."  
  
Sami asked her, "You wanted to apologize to me?"  
  
Marlena fixed Sami's hair a little before answering, "I guess I'm not so good at teasing you like your grandfather is. Why wasn't I invited to your wedding? You know that I always want to be there for you."  
  
Sami honestly hadn't thought about how her scheme to marry Lucas would affect others. She had no quick answer to give her mom. However, Lucas said, "We just wanted some alone time before having a big wedding, Marlena. We didn't want to invite anyone till then."  
` Marlena told her daughter, "I know that now. We're the ones that should apologize for crashing your romantic idea. It's just that I wanted to be there for you on your big day, my sweet girl."  
  
Sami hugged her mom and said, "Everything will be fine mom, you'll see."  
  
Marlena hugged her back and said, "I finally think you'll be happy and that's all that matters."  
  
Sami thought about her scheme to reunite Austin and Carrie as well as her new plan to save Eric from disaster before she exclaimed, "We'll all be fine."  
  
Marlena pulled back from hugging her daughter to tell Lucas, "Watch over my little girl."  
  
Lucas flashbacked to seeing Sami almost died because he didn't speak up. He couldn't speak from the disgust that built up in his stomach. He even remembered toasting Sami's demise with his mom. The only response Lucas could give to Marlena was a nod before he stepped back into the car.  
  
Sami saw that he was in pain. She said, "I got to go, mom."  
  
Marlena gave Sami the bag of food saying, "Don't forget your dinner."  
  
Lucas turned the car on like he had to go. Sami jumped into the passenger seat and let him drive home in silence.  
  
When they went back to their apartment, she put the food down and tried to have a conversation with him. She asked, "Need my help planning Austin's early arrival."  
  
He wasn't really ready to face Sami at the moment. He was at a loss to understand how she could even talk to him. He shook his head no and answered quietly, "I'll take care of it right now."  
  
Lucas walked into the bedroom and made a phone call. 


	6. Chapter 6 Heading to Paris

Greta decided that she had to be honest with her fiancé, Nathan Calvant. The wedding wasn't that far off at this point, and she betrayed him. She made love to Eric Brady. She hadn't slept right after running off to Paris, and she needed to talk to him. As she walked down the long hall of mirrors, reminiscent of the Hall of Mirrors at Versailles, she tried to remember all her excuses that she told herself after she saw Eric standing outside her castle window.  
  
She was always going to love Eric, and at this point in her life, she understood that her heart was always going to beat for Eric even if they were never going to be together. Eric wasn't the type of man that she could live happily ever after with. He betrayed her. He forced himself into her life, demanding her trust and love, and when she finally returned his feelings, he slept with Nicole Walker. The emotional wound was so fresh again. But when she saw him outside the castle, she told herself that she was going to create memories that she could cherish and it was only one night. If she hadn't created those moments, she'd never have another opportunity. It wasn't until after she betrayed her fiancé that she felt this awful guilt.  
  
The morning sun reminded her that she was engaged to a man who adored her. Nathan was the type of man that a princess should marry. He was sophisticated, charming, brilliant, her social equal, and he adored her. Nathan would do anything that she'd ask him. With his innate sense of grace and charm, she could ask for no finer companion. If it wasn't for her history in Salem, she'd probably have fallen in love with Nathan the old fashioned way. Eric was her past and he should have remained in her past because her future was with Nathan, if he could forgive her.  
  
Finally she reached the end of the hallway and knocked on the door to his study. He called out, "Come in" without looking up.  
  
She closed the door behind her and said, "Nathan, we have to talk."  
  
Nathan looked up from his papers and right into Greta's eyes when he asked her, "Have you come to confess and apologize or are you planning on running away?"  
  
He knew! She answered, "Nathan, I'm so sorry. I betrayed you. It was completely unforgivable. I'd understand if you want me gone from your life."  
  
He stood up from his desk and walked over to her. She couldn't even look him in the eyes. He put his finger underneath her chin to gently force her to look at him before he told her, "I'm not going into this with squeaky clean hands either darling. If you had remained in Europe instead of used to help Stefano, then our marriage would have happened years ago just as our parents had always wanted. As it stands now, Greta I still love you and I want you in my life forever."  
  
She asked him shocked, "You're not going to call off the wedding then?"  
  
He asked her honestly, "Do you want me to call everything off?"  
  
He would leave her this choice. Her life with Nathan would be agreeably and full of friendship and stability. The only thing missing from the equation with Nathan was that toe curling feeling love and romance that she dreamed about at night. Eric made her feel more alive, more aware of herself. But Nathan was the safer choice and she answered, "I still want to marry you, Nathan, if you can forgive me."  
  
He kissed her on her forehead and said, "Then you are forgiven. You have a fitting for your dress soon, don't you mon chéri?"  
  
She shook her head yes and started to walk away. But she came back and pulled him in for a kiss. She desperately wanted Nathan to make her feel like Eric had with his kisses. But she felt what she always felt when kissing Nathan, security and friendship. It was obvious from his kiss that he lusted for her, but no matter how hard she tried to force herself, she couldn't fake her emotional response. She was sadly not in love with Nathan. He asked her, "Feel better?"  
  
She uncharacteristically lied when she answered, "Sure. I'll see you later."  
  
When the door closed behind her, Nathan called his security team. Eric Brady was not going to be allowed within a hundred yards of the estate or his bride again! Eric lost Greta, and he was not getting another try. The wedding was going to go exactly as planned. ~*~  
  
Lucas hung up the phone. Austin was always a jerk, and Lucas never should have called his brother while he was depressed. His need for a stiff drink to calm down started gnawing at him the very second that he heard Austin's oh so superior voice talking down to him. Austin was always self righteous and so self important that he refused to believe anything, and he was going to call Greta to double check what Lucas told him. Lucas naturally only fed Austin just enough about Greta's nervousness, need for a friend, and Eric's disappearance.  
  
Lucas waited by the phone, and sure enough Austin called him back suddenly agreeing that his presence was needed in Paris. Lucas would have taken comfort in knowing that he just manipulated Austin into a situation where he would be uncomfortable, but then Austin had to go and say, "There was no way Sami would marry you for love."  
  
What the hell gave Austin the right to judge him or anyone? Lucas finished the conversation with, "You don't know much about Sami or about me, do you? I wish that she. Greta never made me call you!" He slammed down the phone.  
  
Naturally Sami had listened to the conversation. She heard the phone slam down for the second time, but she wasn't expecting Lucas to open the bedroom door so fast. He almost knocked her down as he was storming out, but he caught her by the waist before she tumbled. She asked him, "What's wrong?"  
  
Lucas told her, "I'm going to the gym to work out."  
  
He started to take his arm off of her waist and head out, but she caught his arm before he could retreat from her to say, "What happened? Is he not going?"  
  
Lucas replied honestly, "He'll be there. Y'know, Carrie deserves better than Austin. And you definitely deserve better than me."  
  
She refused to let go of his arm. She replied, "Don't get all stupid on me now General. Austin and Carrie certainly deserve a chance after everything we did to them. And as for you and me, I know damn well that no man deserves me."  
  
He was the one that deserved to burn in hell, not her. He whispered to her, "Don't say that again. You deserve someone good and honest and truthful and not a murderer."  
  
She whispered back to him, "That's what this was about. God Lucas, am I good and honest and truthful? No, but you don't throw my faults in my face. And as for being a murderer, you aren't."  
  
He answered, "Sami, I am a murderer."  
  
She shook her head and said, "You shot a man as he was about to kill your mother. That's not murder, it's self defense."  
  
He was not going to let go of his self guilt. He said, "I tried to kill you."  
  
She replied, "Do you know who you are talking to here? Lucas Roberts if you want something accomplished, you scheme until you succeed. It's a character trait that I admire. So how am I standing right here then? If you wanted to kill me for real, you would have succeeded."  
  
He tried to pull away. He was not prepared for her defending him, not after everything he did. She held his arm tightly as he tried to leave, but he finally stopped struggling to get away when he said, "Don't make excuses that don't wash."  
  
She replied, "Oh I know that your goal was to punish me. You wanted me out of your life, and you wanted to put the proverbial knife in my back. I had the same motivations. My God, you do realize that when our friendship fell apart, we went to extremes to get back at the other for the abandonment."  
  
He still didn't look at her, but he had to ask, "You see Dr. Troy too huh?"  
  
He finally turned his head to look at her again when she quipped, "She's almost like an empath, and she gets to the heart of an issue that bothers you."  
  
He hesitantly replied, "We should send her a thank you card."  
  
She put her arms around his waist and whispered, "I'm sure she'd love a family appointment."  
  
He needed to get out of her embrace before he forgot all about his plan for her. He couldn't stop his eyes from gazing at her lips, wondering how she'd react.  
  
She knew what he was doing. She parted her lips in response and reached up to kiss him. He closed his eyes and she could feel his breathe on her lips, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Lucas spun out of Sami's embrace and said, "I'll get it."  
  
She barely had time to catch her breath when he opened the door to John. As Lucas and John were saying hello, Sami asked, "What do you want?!?"  
  
John answered, "Carrie told Marlena and me what was going on with Eric. I came to invite you both to fly to Paris on my plane."  
  
Sami started to yell at John to get out, but she reconsidered. Flying to Paris with her family would force Lucas to act like the adoring husband. If she kept at him for hours on a plane, maybe she could finally seduce him in private. At this point she was even willing to be nice to John in order to win this tug of war with Lucas. She smiled sweetly and replied, "What time do we leave?"  
  
John looked surprised that she hadn't argued with him and told him to go to hell like he had expected. He answered dumbfounded, "We'll leave in about 6 hours. Meet us at the airport."  
  
Lucas wanted to know what was going on. When John left, he asked her, "What are you planning now?"  
  
She smiled and said, "We should arrive with Carrie and keep an eye on her. This way we plan the reunion just right."  
  
Lucas answered, "Austin will arrive before us since NY is closer to the coast."  
  
She replied, "Should we pack or continue where we left off?"  
  
He quickly answered her, "Pack." He followed her into the bedroom, thankful that he'd have time to reformulate his plan. The plane ride should give him plenty of opportunity to think about just how to get to Sami. Sometimes it seemed that they were closer than ever, but he needed to hear her say that she loved him. ~*~  
  
Austin quickly packed his bags and caught the next flight to Paris. Greta said that she needed her friends now more than ever, and he was going to go. Paris should be a good distraction since tomorrow was his anniversary with Carrie. In Paris he wouldn't have to think about how he lost the one person that mattered most to him. 


	7. Chapter 7 Plane Ride to Destiny

Every hotel near Greta's home seemed to be booked. Seemed was an operative word since there was a vacancy until Eric handed someone his credit card. Then the manager would check his computer, apologize and say that the hotel just booked its last available room. Eric had to settle for a small hotel practically on the outskirts of Paris, and rely on the metro. But he wasn't going to give up. He needed to talk to Greta, now more than ever. He needed to tell her that it was her face that he dreamed of when he went to bed at night. Her tears when she confronted him about his affair with Nicole nagged at him still. On his Forrest Gump like long walk to Colorado, Greta was the reason that kept his feet stepping. She deserved flowers, love, romance, and happiness. So when he read in the paper that she was going to marry Nathan, he knew everything that he wanted for her wasn't going to happen. He had to find her and convince her that she was worthy of her prince charming.  
  
But when she showed up at his hotel completely unexpectedly, his noble goals for her turned into something else. He used her to fulfill one of his deepest desires instead of talking her out of the wedding. Now he was more than afraid that what happened between them was the reason that Greta was going to walk down the aisle with Nathan.  
  
He tried to go to her Paris home, but he was blocked from even walking down the street where she lived. Because he wasn't able to properly stake out her house, he never saw her drive away. ~*~  
  
A little while later, Greta waited impatiently for Austin's plane to arrive. When he called her yesterday, she told him how messed up she was feeling and she practically begged him to be her friend. So when the plane from New York arrived and he finally walked out of the terminal, she ran to her friend's arm and started crying before she said, "Thank you for coming."  
  
Austin hugged her back and said, "Greta, I'm sure that this is just nervous energy. But I'm glad to be here."  
  
She stepped back and said, "Let's get your luggage and head back home."  
  
Austin understood that Greta wanted to talk to him about something privately. She seemed sadder than usual. The last time he saw her this sad, she was crying over Eric. ~*~  
  
Meanwhile on the plane from Salem, John, Marlena, Bo, Hope, Doug, Julie, Alice, Jen, Shawn, Belle, Mimi, Philip, Carrie, Lucas and Sami were all sitting in a group, just talking. The running joke on the plane ride was Alice's choice of attire- her swim suit, flip flops, and a small jet ski since she was not up to swimming the English Channel like the last time she accepted a ride on John's plane to Paris. She also happily told everyone that her trunk was waterproof and she could float on it if needs be.  
  
Lucas tried to take the Jet Ski to put up in a storage bin, but Alice refused. Sami pulled Lucas away from his grandmother when he started to argue. As Sami pulled him to his seat, Alice called out, "Thank you my dear."  
  
Sami immediately cuddled up next to Lucas in their seats. He automatically put his arm around her waist. To anyone on the plane, they looked like a couple just relaxing in each other's arms. Course others couldn't see when Sami put her hand under his shirt and started lazily tracing his abs. Her head rested on his shoulder and every so often she let out a soft moan of contentment, just when she could feel his heart racing a little faster.  
  
They just sat there for over an hour. Everyone else on the plane just saw two people happy and in love resting. No one could see that Sami was using her hands to feel every inch that she could reach. Lucas for his part tried to focus on his own scheme. He called Greta and had her make reservations for him and Sami, and he was going to surprise her. However, if she kept up her little seduction act, he was afraid that he was never going to win her over in the way that she deserved. She needed to stop.  
  
Thankfully halfway through the plane ride, his grandmother called over, "Lucas, Sami come over here and tell me about your romance. I think we're all interested!"  
  
Sami froze in place for a minute. Lucas took her hand in his and called back, "Well Gram when I was 17 this girl came barging into my bedroom."  
  
Her mouth dropped before she added jovially, "Just because you were naked it doesn't mean that it wasn't a bedroom. It was backstage at a concert."  
  
Belle asked, "Really? You met at a concert? For who?"  
  
Lucas smirked before he answered, "She was a hot little number until this one came busting in the door."  
  
Sami hit him and replied, "Cherish but I met 'loverboy' here instead."  
  
Carrie laughed and said, "So you're the reason why Sami threw away all those cds immediately after the concert and demanded that no one mention Cherish in your presence."  
  
Belle was shocked and could just reply, "How come I never know the good details?"  
  
Alice wasn't one to give up easily and she called out, "What made you propose?"  
  
Jennifer had to add in, "I was under the impression that you hated each other."  
  
Murmurs from around the plane all concurred with Jennifer.  
  
Sami was beat red. She couldn't explain what was going on. If she vocalized it, then she'd give herself away and she'd look foolish and naïve. So she was stunned when Lucas smoothly asked, "Are you sure that you want to know Gram?"  
  
Alice commanded the plane's attention when she answered, "Of course darling. Come sit over here and tell us."  
  
Lucas stood up. Sami refused to move even though Lucas continued to hold her hand. He whispered to her, "Honey, we have to tell them."  
  
Her body seemed to follow his lead, even if her mind was confused. She couldn't explain why she married Lucas to others. She couldn't tell him that she loved him, when the feelings were so strange and unsaid. But she followed Lucas and sat down across from his grandmother. Lucas held her hand as he explained, "Well it started with the serial killer, and the pair of us being hauled in with rest of the usual suspects."  
  
Sami interjected, "No it was when you taught me to bake cookies after the fashion show."  
  
Lucas argued with her, "No it was when I kissed you when I went on the drinking binge."  
  
Alice let out a little noise which told Lucas that he better explain himself, "After I was accused of killing Aunt Maggie, I went home and decided to drink myself into oblivion. Sami found me after a night of heavy drinking. She made me coffee and forced me get dressed to go to Jack's funeral."  
  
Sami said, "Ohh, so you meant kiss when you hadn't finished shaving, not the earlier."  
  
She stopped herself when she realized that she had an opportunity. She caught the hungry that emerged in his eyes. She could hardly breathe herself. Everyone on the plane seemed to have disappeared from radar as she slowly leaned up to kiss him.  
  
He was powerless to stop himself. He needed her offered kiss. He hadn't realized just how much he needed her. His arms went out to pull her closer to him when he smelled her sweet perfume. When her lips met his, the world ceased to exist. All that mattered to him was the moment of the kiss. She was the a temptress to him, one of the ancient sirens who could raise his blood pressure, and she was his.  
  
She started to melt. If he wasn't holding her in his arms, she surely wouldn't have the strength. He was what she always dreamed of having, her soulmate.  
  
Alice and Carrie's voices slowly broke through their escape from reality. Carrie was saying, "See if she only listened to me."  
  
Alice replied to Carrie like, "We'll never get the answer from these two."  
  
Lucas pulled back a little but continued to hold Sami. Sami needed a moment to compose herself. Her heart was racing. When she seemed to catch her breathe he smirked at her and asked his Grandmother, "What was the question?"  
  
Alice raised her head up to see where Lucas' attention was, silently telling him that she hadn't minded in the least the spectacle that she witnessed. After a short silence Lucas answered his own question and continued, "Yeah.anyhow we started spending time together, again, and dating seemed kind of backwards for us at this point. It's not like I can relearn that she loves corndogs from Mr. Patterson's stand."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Corndogs? That's your romantic reason for marriage?"  
  
Alice made a noise interrupting the impending tiff that might explode, when she asked her grandson, "Well why did you propose?"  
  
Lucas smirked at Sami before he answered, "I didn't Gram. Sami proposed to me. I agreed and set the whole thing up within a day."  
  
All eyes turned to Sami when Mrs. Horton asked, "Well what was it that caused you to finally propose dear?"  
  
Sami looked at Mrs. Horton and answered in a joking mode, "It seemed the smartest way to win the argument."  
  
Mrs. Horton laughed and told Sami, "Continue to keep him on his toes, dear. My grandson loves to be challenged."  
  
Shawn Douglas then said, "Geez, Gran you aren't going to embarrass all of us when we finally get married, are you?"  
  
Alice replied in mock shock, "I didn't embarrass them Shawn. I'm waiting till Christmas before I really get Sami and Lucas."  
  
Lucas quickly asked Sami, "Sweetheart, weren't we planning the honeymoon around Christmas?"  
  
She flirted back with her answer, "We're spending the holidays with our son and family loverboy. But I will have my wicked way with you soon dear, I promise. Now let's retake our seats."  
  
She pulled him back to the seats and retook her position of cuddling. He put both of his arms around her this time, and she didn't have to pretend her sighs. Just the sound of his breathe hovering above her increased her sensitivity level. 


	8. Chapter 8 Adjusting to Paris

Greta and Austin stopped at an outdoor café and ordered cappuccino. She tried to keep the conversation light, but it was obvious that she was a total wreck. Austin finally had enough and once the waiter delivered the cappuccinos, he asked, "What's going on? Are you calling off the wedding?"  
  
Greta shook her head no, but didn't answer the question directly. Instead she said, "I invited most of Salem to come early since they are looking for Eric. You're brother and Sami are coming today too you know as well as others. I felt that I should warn you since you are my friend."  
  
Austin cut her off and asked, "Is this about Eric? Is that what's troubling you?"  
  
Greta felt it necessary to mention Carrie to Austin. Greta was friends with Austin, and she never met Carrie. So her loyalties would be to Austin, the man who flew 2000 miles to help her get through her wedding jitters. She replied, "Eric's isn't what I want to talk about right now. Sami and Lucas are bringing family with them. You shouldn't be surprised when."  
  
Austin cut her off again and told her, "Yeah I know that they are married. When Lucas told me I didn't believe him and I was rude about it. I'll apologize when I see him. But I'm here to see you. Have you run into Eric?"  
  
Greta closed her eyes and remembered how alive she felt being with Eric on that brass bed. With her eyes closed she could almost still feel his touch on her bare skin. She reopened her eyes and told Austin, "Seeing Eric again would be disastrous."  
  
Austin told her, "I want to meet your fiancé. You hardly mention him whenever we talk."  
  
Greta replied, "Oh really? Nathan's at home right now, working on something."  
  
Austin asked her, "Are you in love with him Greta? If you are not don't marry him!"  
  
Greta responded like she was criticized, "You were in love with Carrie right, and your marriage didn't work last. I respect Nathan and I value his good opinion and friendship. Real love take years to build."  
  
She was definitely not happy, but she wasn't going to admit anything right now. Austin told her, "I didn't mean to offend you. You know I just want you to be happy."  
  
Greta nodded her head and told him, "I want you to be happy too Austin." ~*~  
  
Limos met the crowd of Salemites at the airport. John rented the townhouse across the street from Greta's for the duration of the trip. The place was as big as a museum and during the height of aristocratic grandeur the house could hold hundreds of guests where no one would run into each other if they didn't want to.  
  
Sami and Lucas shared their limo with Carrie, Belle, Mimi, and Shawn for the short ride to the residence. Sami invited them to ride with her and Lucas secretly claiming to Lucas that she wanted to keep an eye on Carrie, so they could plan the first meeting of Austin and Carrie down to the last detail. However, she never mentioned aloud that she wanted the audience to remain because she was afraid that he wouldn't pretend to be the romantic and jovial husband without them. She knew Lucas was a good decent person, but she needed to keep him interested in her body. If she could seduce him, then he would admit his feelings for her. Lucas was always the sex for breakfast, and emotional attachments later type. So as the door to the limo closed behind them, she entwined her legs with her new husband. He put his arm around her so she could cuddle closer. Once she had her way she asked him in a whisper, "Have I tortured you enough yet babe?"  
  
His body was definitely responding to her seduction routine. He licked his lips automatically in a physical response. If she continued holding onto him, rubbing him and planting little kisses on him every so often, he was never going to accomplish his goal. He needed her to admit that she loved him because without that he wasn't sure that he could tell her how he felt about her. If she was anyone else, he would not have insisted on waiting, but it took them years to get to a reunion of sorts because he let his hormones control him them. This time Sami was going to be won over completely before he gave in.  
  
The limo pulled up to a sprawling mansion. The occupants all stepped out and wandered off in search of their rooms and luggage. Lucas continued to hold on to Sami as they found their room. Once inside their room Sami looked ready to pounce on him. The hungry look in her eye had been there for hours now. He sighed as he stepped away and looked out the window before telling her, "We need to talk."  
  
She walked behind him and put her arms around him, resting her head on his neck before answering, "I'm sick of talking. All we do is talk lately. Haven't you had your fill of making me chase you yet?"  
  
He turned around and said, "Chase me? I never wanted you to chase me. I want you to be yourself, and not pretend to be someone that you aren't Sami."  
  
He was upset. She was upset that he was upset because she didn't know how to respond at first. She finally said, "No one ever liked that person."  
  
Lucas put his hand on her chin and asked her, "Why did you marry me then? I'm the guy whose known you since you were 15."  
  
She asked him wanting to know the same thing, "Well, why did you marry me?"  
  
Her eyes begged for the answer, but he hesitated, unsure he should tell her now or wait. He never had this sort of fear hit him like a wave. What if Sami just wanted to enjoy her short term role as his wife and she laughed if he told her why he agreed to the charade? So instead of answering he shot back, "I asked you first."  
  
She laughed. The laugh covered what she was going to admit in an argument. She told him, "Why are we talking anyhow? I told you that I had a better way to relieve the stress. Babe, it will be so easy to fulfill each other. Don't make me beg."  
  
He stared into her eyes and decided his course of action. This was the hardest thing that he'd ever have to do in his life. He stepped towards her and pulled her into a raw needful hard passionate kiss that he wanted to do since the wedding day. He needed to show her that he wanted her with every morsel of feeling that he had, and she responded. She kissed him back, just as hungry, just as needy. The kiss was raw and blatantly sexual foreplay in nature. He couldn't stop his physical desires from surfacing and neither could she. However, before he completely lost his strict control of himself he pulled back and told her, "We can't sweetheart. I won't use you."  
  
He rejected her advances. God she felt like a fool. She lashed out, "Bastard! You kissed me to torture me! I hate you."  
  
The last part was a mental blow. He truly hadn't expected her to hate him. His voice carried his own brand of hurt when he told her, "We went from friends to lovers to enemies back to friends. I don't want to put you through another round of this cycle we started."  
  
She finally understood what the problem was and why her plan wasn't working. Leave it to him to be sweet and loyal and all the other decent qualities that he hid like it was a sin to be good. Understanding the problem didn't relieve the tension or desire, but it was something that she'd have to figure her way around. She wasn't going to give up on her quest for his love, which would end 'the cycle' for them.  
  
He turned to leave the bedroom when she called out, "I don't want to fight with you either."  
  
He nodded his head and told her, "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in time for bed."  
  
She grasped his unspoken question that he asked her. Did she still want him to come back? She caught his arm before he left to stop him from going, and then in a expressive gesture that came from her heart to prove to him what she was going to say, she kissed him on the cheek and answered, "Come back soon."  
  
He thought that he saw a flash of some deeper emotion cross her blue eyes after she kissed him. Honestly he hadn't heard what she said to him. He just knew that he lips had moved, indicating that she said something, hopefully something nice to match what he saw. But he wasn't sure. He nodded his head like he was saying yes, and walked out the door.  
  
He passed by a few family members in the hallways and living areas as he walked out the front door. He didn't say anything to anyone, but he slammed the door behind him and walked down the street. His heart and brain agreed that he did the right thing, but his body was mighty upset with his other half. Tomorrow he had a plan for her that he knew that she'd enjoy. He could hold off until she was ready to love him, even if waiting caused an early death.  
  
He walked to the end of the street and he wasn't paying attention to his whereabouts, and he walked right into a man who appeared before him. He was about to apologize and go on his way when the man said, "Lucas?"  
  
Lucas focused in on who was standing there and replied, "Eric? You were certainly easy to find."  
  
Eric asked, "Why would you look for me?"  
  
Lucas replied, "My wife was worried about you."  
  
Eric looked shocked before telling him, "You can keep your wife Lucas. I am here to see Greta."  
  
Lucas replied harsher than he meant, "What is wrong with you? Your sister and your family fly over to check up on you and you are too busy stalking a girl you rejected?"  
  
Eric asked confused, "My sister? What the hell are you mentioning her for?"  
  
Lucas answered by showing off his hand and saying, "Sami is my wife. She's in the damned house with your family right now. Take 5 minutes out of stalking Greta and go tell them you're here."  
  
Before Eric might reply, Lucas stormed off. He really couldn't care less about Eric or anyone else right now other than Sami. As he walked toward the river, he started praying that tomorrow's outing helped him win his goal of Sami's love. ~*~  
  
Meanwhile as the door slammed and Lucas stormed out, Carrie showed up at Sami's door and knocked. When Sami didn't answer right away, Carrie called out, "Sami, are you allright?"  
  
Sami opened the door crying her heart out and asked Carrie, "Why doesn't he love me like I love him?"  
  
Carrie hugged her little sister and told her, "I'm sure that he does love you Sami. He looked mighty frustrated a minute ago. Besides why else would he have married you?"  
  
Sami thought to herself rather sullenly that he married her to help her with the plan of reuniting Carrie and Austin. Sami realized that she had no one to talk to about this, so she reached out to her sister and said, "Sometimes I think that he might love me. But why would he? We put each other through hell. How could he return my feelings for him?" 


	9. Chapter 9 A new scheme and A misadventur...

Sami kept going over in her head just what was said as she let her tears out. Carrie sat with her and let her cry, and now that the tears were easing up a bit, Sami felt a little guilty. Here she was crying over something that she had the power to fix if she just used her head. Lucas admitted that he wanted her and he cared enough about her not to go on another round on the vindictive merry go round. Lucas was going to be hers if she just played her hand smartly. He had to realize that he cared because he loved her. Once he realized that then she could tell him how she feels about him and they can live the life that they should have led all along. In the meantime she also wanted to prove to Carrie that she was a better person now, a sister who loved her.  
  
Carrie saw a smile emerging on Sami's face and asked, "You feeling better?"  
  
Sami wiped the tears from her eyes and announced, "I have to go shopping."  
  
Carrie replied, "Cool, I'm going. What are we buying? A racy negligee?"  
  
Sami shook her head no before replying, "I need a pink shirt with kittens on it, and some jeans. I packed the wrong things because I was playing the wrong hand earlier. This time I know Lucas will fall in love with me because I have the perfect plan."  
  
Carrie tried to tell Sami, "He already loves you silly. It's obvious."  
  
Sami put on her shoes ignoring Carrie's observation. Lucas was a schemer and a manipulator when he wanted to be, and Carrie would see what he wanted her to see. So with a little shopping and an attitude adjustment on things Sami Brady was going to win her husband's heart! This time things should work out.  
  
The Brady sisters started giggling on the stairs when they heard Marlena gasp and voices all start talking at once. They walked into the main room and saw Eric standing in the room being bombarded with questions.  
  
Eric stopped talking when he saw his twin and older sister standing in the doorway. He then loudly asked Sami, "You married Lucas! Are you insane?"  
  
Sami rolled her eyes at Eric and asked him, "Aren't I allowed a second chance with a man who was more than a friend and lover years ago? Or are second chances only for you and Greta?"  
  
Carrie interjected, "I really want to meet this Greta."  
  
Eric countered Sami's point, "I'm not here for a second chance with Greta. I am here to stop the wedding."  
  
Sami laughed. She couldn't help it before she replied, "Like Lucas stopped my weddings to Austin and Brandon?"  
  
Eric wasn't too fond of the comparison Sami just made, but all he could say was, "Greta doesn't really love Nathan."  
  
Sami had a smirk on, knowing that she won that one easily before she turned to Carrie and said, "You coming shopping with me or not?"  
  
Marlena quietly asked, "Can I come shopping with my girls?"  
  
Sami stared at her mother for a moment before saying, "I'd really like that."  
  
Marlena grabbed her purse and joined the party heading to the stores. ~*~  
  
Meanwhile Lucas continued walking down by the river Seine. As he was walking a little boy's toy ball rolled by his feet. Lucas automatically picked it up and looked for the child. The little boy looked so sad when Lucas brought the ball over to him. Lucas told him in the best French that he could remember, "Voici votre boule." (Here's your ball.)  
  
The boy replied sullenly, "Ma haine de parents. Tout qu'ils est combat." (My parents hate each other. All they do is fight.)  
  
Lucas saw the young couple in a verbal display not unlike what he and Sami have been in. He told the boy, "Vous ne savez jamais ce qui pourrait se produire demain." (You never know what might happen tomorrow.)  
  
The boy smiled a little at Lucas before wandering back to his parents. Lucas stood up to walk away when two people called to him.  
  
Greta and Austin were walking back to her home when they saw Lucas talking with the little boy. Greta said, "I didn't know you spoke French. I'm impressed."  
  
Lucas really didn't want to see Austin right now. But he couldn't avoid his older brother at the moment. Lucas said, "I, unfortunately, sat through too many language classes in my day."  
  
Greta laughed from the same experience in her life. Austin couldn't relate to the joke. Lucas finally said mostly because he was in bad mood and he never liked his brother anyhow, "Hi Austin. How are you feeling on your anniversary?"  
  
Austin really want to hit Lucas for that one. But he choose to be the adult and replied back, "You'll know soon enough when your wife leaves you."  
  
Lucas answered him right back, "You don't know anything about my family."  
  
Austin argued back, "You're married to Sami. She loved me for years."  
  
Lucas yelled at him, "You think she loved you? Is that what you really think? Sami had a childhood crush on your sorry ass which was boosted with her need for vengeance against Carrie. Funny thing is even then she had my son."  
  
Austin yelled back and pushed Lucas a little for show, "You're still stuck because Carrie never loved you and that's why you had sex with Sami. Don't even try to tell me that was anything deeper than a one night stand."  
  
Greta tried to get in between the brothers as she yelled, "Stop this! This isn't good for anything."  
  
Lucas ignored Greta's warnings and pushed Austin back a little as he yelled, "You tried to take over my family when you wanted to hurt Carrie! Your pride was hurt when Carrie got tired of waiting for you to stop playing Sami's white knight. But despite your interference Sami is my wife and Will is my son."  
  
Austin replied, "I can't believe that I'm related to you. You forced me to help Sami when you put her on death row."  
  
Lucas countered immediately, "Like you did anything that actually helped Sami. But know what I always hated about you? You never take responsibility for your actions."  
  
Austin yelled, "What the hell does that mean? You're the brat who spent his time scheming to ruin my life!"  
  
Lucas replied, "So it was my fault you couldn't keep your wife happy? It was my fault you didn't know how to choose who you wanted to spend your time with?"  
  
Greta had no idea who threw the first punch. But she watched in horror as the pair of them fell into the river. She rushed to the edge and called out, "Austin! Lucas!"  
  
Lucas and Austin emerged from the water laughing. They both climbed out of the water on their own. Greta asked them both, "What's so funny?"  
  
Lucas replied, "This was the first time we were ever honest."  
  
Austin agreed and said, "Yeah. The Brady sisters have a strange effect on the pair of us."  
  
Greta helped them both stand up as Lucas asked, "Do you still think about Carrie?"  
  
Greta caught Lucas' eye and tried to figure out why he wanted to know. Greta knew Carrie had joined the wedding guests last minute. But she figured it out on her own when Austin replied, "I wish that I didn't. I'd be a better employee. How is she doing with Mike?"  
  
Lucas thought about how he should answer but he saw no reason to withhold the information when he said, "They broke up. Mike's with Angel now and Carrie moved back to Salem."  
  
Austin was stunned into silence.  
  
~*~  
  
As Kate's oldest two sons made peace, the shopping expedition was going well. At a French department store Sami bought out the active wear, pink shirts, and jeans. Marlena said to her, "I haven't seen you wear this stuff in years."  
  
Sami replied like she was sharing a secret with her mother, "Lucas told me that he wanted me to just be myself around him, and besides I was only wearing jeans and a shirt the night Will was conceived. Maybe he was telling me the truth."  
  
Marlena fixed Sami's hair a little and told her, "I always did like Lucas. Now I know it's because he loves my daughter."  
  
Sami desperately wanted that to be true. And if her new scheme was successful, she would have Lucas' heart just as she wanted.  
  
Carrie joined the mother daughter moment to ask, "What are the pink kitties representing?"  
  
Sami smirked a little before she explained, "It's a private joke kind of thing."  
  
Carrie laughed reading in between the lines that the private joke was a bedroom thing. ~*~  
  
Austin, Lucas and Greta all found a café and ordered something hot to drink. Greta took off for a minute to go to the pharmacy to buy the pair of them aspirin. Austin and Lucas sat by themselves and had their first civil non-forced conversation of their life. Lucas apologized for sticking his nose in Austin's life, and Austin apologized for the same thing.  
  
When Greta returned they were talking about who they thought was going to win the Stanley Cup. She sat down and told them, "All they had were these. I explained to the pharmacist what happened and he assured me that these would take care of any ailments."  
  
Lucas reached for the bottle and popped three down before returning to his coffee. Austin then did the same thing. ~*~  
  
Sami, Marlena, and Carrie all returned to chez Salem for the night. Carrie went to her room. Marlena rejoined her husband. And Sami was shocked to see that Lucas wasn't back from his walk yet. She changed for bed but waited up for him. ~*~  
  
The conversation started getting more boisterous and jovial. Lucas even found himself laughing at one of Austin's corny jokes. Austin laughed as Lucas ordered the strangest things in French. Greta sat there confused.  
  
Finally Greta looked at her watch and said, "It's getting late. I'm sure Sami will be looking for you."  
  
Lucas replied as he tried to stand up, "Yeah I need to see Sami. why can't I stand still?" Lucas retook his seat realizing that he felt a little buzz.  
  
Austin tried to stand up and started to ask, "Are you feeling all right?" But he too had to sit back down.  
  
Greta realized something was wrong and read the bottle that the pharmacist sold her. It warned to only take one pill, and the pair of them popped them like candy almost on the hour along with their coffee. Greta had no way of getting both of them back by herself, so she said, "Lucas do you have a number so I can call Sami?"  
  
Lucas pulled out his wallet and after fumbling for a minute, he found the house number. Greta took the number and used her phone. ~*~  
  
At the house Eric heard the phone ringing. He looked around to see who was going to answer before he picked up to say, "House of Traveling Salemites, how may I direct your call?"  
  
Greta almost hung up the phone at the sound of Eric's voice. She found her voice as she said, "Eric, I seemed to have drugged Lucas and Austin. Can you get Sami to come collect Lucas?"  
  
Eric wrote down where Greta said she was, but he didn't tell Sami. Eric wanted to talk to Greta, and he could deal with Lucas if he had the opportunity to see Greta again. Eric borrowed one of the cars parked in the driveway and drove to the café. He walked in and saw that Austin and Lucas looked absolutely terrible even if they were laughing and having a good time. Eric walked over and asked, "What happened to you two?"  
  
Austin said, "Hey Eric, pull up a seat."  
  
Greta told Eric, "They had a fight but now apparently their best friends."  
  
Lucas looked confused and said, "Sami's my best friend. Austin's my brother."  
  
Eric said, "I'm sure Sami will want you home then Lucas. Let's go."  
  
Lucas stood up again unsteadily as he said, "She'll kill me if I come home like this."  
  
Eric helped him steady himself as he said, "Sami will kill me if I don't get you home."  
  
Greta followed right behind holding Austin steady. Eric started to say something to her, but she refused to meet his eyes. She took the backseat of the car with Austin, leaving Lucas to the front seat.  
  
Minutes later Eric pulled up to Greta's house. The guards looked ready to throw him off the property until Greta opened her door commanding the guards to help her with Austin. Once the guards had Austin, Greta turned around and told Eric, "Good night."  
  
Eric tried to call out, "Wait." Greta instead walked out of sight.  
  
Eric drove the car across the street as Lucas told him, "Greta doesn't love Nathan so you might have a chance."  
  
Eric asked him more curious than anything, "How would you know?"  
  
Lucas smiled like he thought what he was going to say was amusing, "Austin told me."  
  
Eric rolled his eyes and helped his new brother in law into the house.  
  
When Eric walked Lucas into the bedroom, Sami saw Lucas was completely dirty, beat up and out of it. She rushed over and asked, "What happened?"  
  
Lucas noticed the cute little kitten embroidered on her nightgown and smiled before he explained, "Austin and I had a fight."  
  
Sami smelled his breathe for signs of alcohol because she was really going to murder him if he was drinking. Eric seemed to know what Sami was doing and he explained, "He had a reaction to some French version of pain killers. Do you need my help?"  
  
Sami told her twin, "No. Thanks anyhow."  
  
Eric nodded his head and left.  
  
Sami walked over to the seat Lucas found for himself and said, "Come on. Let's get you into bed."  
  
Lucas told her, "We can't. Not until my plan works."  
  
She started unbuttoning his dirty shirt and said, "You smell terrible."  
  
He replied, "We fell in the river. Sweetheart I don't ever want a divorce from you, not like Austin and Carrie."  
  
She helped him into the shower since she refused to sleep next to someone who smelled like sewage as she told herself that once love was there, she'd never give him a divorce. 


	10. Chapter 10 Problems solved and new probl...

After putting Lucas in the shower and getting him ready for bed, she was tired. She tried to go to sleep next to him but something kept nagging at her. He told her that he had a plan. He was scheming something and he didn't want a divorce! It had to be more than their scheme of reuniting Austin and Carrie because he would have wanted her advice. Carrie told her repeatedly that Lucas loved her, like it was obvious, and so had her mom. Even Alice was under the impression that their marriage was some romantic dream, and no one ever fooled her.  
  
On the plane ride he told his grandmother that he started changing his mind about her after he kissed her. And that certainly had been the start of many more kisses between them. Was it possible that Lucas was scheming to win her heart just as she was scheming to win his? Was he just as apprehensive about telling her as she was telling him? Was that what the past few days of pent up frustrations meant?  
  
She turned over to talk to him, but he was sleeping off whatever drugs that he was on. She checked his forehead for signs of a fever, and his face moved slightly to face her hand. When she pulled her hand back, she started playing with his hair as he slept. He looked so innocent sleeping. She confessed to him what she was figuring out, "I love you, y'know. I was so scared of my feelings for you because you make me feel out of control and part of something bigger and scarier. Since I've known you, you had this power to make me feel unbalanced. I was so messed up and afraid of feeling out of control. SO in the past I ran to others who could never make me feel anything. God if you try to leave me now, I just don't know what I'll do! I love you, and it's not the love you this moment then forget you tomorrow type of love that I always thought of as love. You are part of me. I might die without you right here beside me; I love you and I need you to love me."  
  
His features never changed. He looked a little more boyishly happy in his slumber, almost like he was having a good dream. She shouldn't have expected him to show comprehension since he was in a drug induced sleep, but when she felt his arm go around her, she wished that she told him when he was awake.  
  
But the statement 'Not until my plan works' kept running through her dreams. So she assumed that she was still dreaming when a nicely dressed Lucas kissed her forehead and said, "Sweetheart, get up. You have to get ready."  
  
She lazily asked him, "Where are we going?"  
  
He pulled the covers down a little and held his hand out to help her stand before he said, "You know I love torturing you with surprises. So come on, get dressed. I'll bring up some tea with honey."  
  
She nodded her head and started to get up. He left the bedroom as soon as she started moving.  
  
It wasn't until she dressed in one of her new outfits, a nice sweater and a pair of jeans, that she started to wonder what he was up to. As if she conjured him back with her thoughts, he appeared back in the room with the breakfast tray. He apologized, "I had trouble finding the kitchen and tea bags are 'reserved for English guests.' They had to find the storage area. Anyway here."  
  
She took the cup but said, "You didn't have to go through the trouble."  
  
He answered her automatically, "You hate coffee. You only have it in your house because I drink it."  
  
She corrected him, "Our. And thank you."  
  
He gave her that sexy half smile before he told you, "You look. I don't know. sweet today." He thought that he might have just insulted her so he quickly added, "Sweet but beautiful as always."  
  
It was her turn to smile. There he went covering up for himself for being nice, like it was a sin. She asked him, "So what are your plans for us today?"  
  
He wasn't going to tell her everything but he said, "Sightseeing. Alone. We'll reunite Austin and Carrie tomorrow." ~*~  
  
Meanwhile Austin woke up completely disgusted at how he smelled. He showered, dressed, and slowly started to feel better after securing a big breakfast. He was on his way back to his room when he overheard Greta and presumably Nathan loudly discussing the wedding.  
  
Nathan showed Greta the newspaper and asked, "Did you see today's headlines? Virginal Princess had Foursome with Three Americans!"  
  
She replied, "Give it a rest Nathan. You know nothing happened, other than me drinking a lot of coffee, as usual."  
  
Nathan asked her, "Do I?"  
  
Greta pointed at the pictures and said, "He's married for goodness sake, or am I a temptress out to steal a man's husband too?"  
  
Nathan picked up another headline that might very well have said just that. Greta said, "It will look awkward if we push up the wedding date, don't you think? Do you really want to marry me as the world thinks that I'm hiding something?"  
  
Nathan told her quite determined to have his way, "It will squash the speculation once and for all, and the wedding will be over with. You will stop fretting over everything and let yourself relax. I can't think of a better reason not to just have the wedding today."  
  
Greta stopped talking for a moment and just thought about how stupid she felt seeing Eric last night. He touched her arm for the briefest moment and she almost forgot that she was helping Austin walk to the car. She blinked away her thoughts of Eric and answered, "We can call the services. If we can arrange this earlier, fine."  
  
Austin heard enough. He understood that Greta was just pressured or bullied into pushing up the wedding date. He also knew that he needed reinforcements if he was going to talk Greta out of this, so he walked across the street to get Eric, Alice Horton and the rest of Greta's friends. ~*~  
  
Lucas and Sami walked out the door waving goodbye to Carrie. Carrie was still in her nightgown and drinking a nice warm cup of hot chocolate when Lucas and Sami descended the stairs, locked arm and arm. They looked so happy and in love this morning. Part of Carrie was jealous that Sami was getting a second chance at love. Carrie fiddled with her necklace, which now held her old promise ring from Austin around her neck. Paris must have brought back some repressed memories for her and Austin. But she refused to be a downer about love. Maybe if she was lucky she'd be in love again. She called out to the happy couple, "Have fun today lovebirds."  
  
Sami was thrilled at the idea of someone saying lovebirds to her. Lucas told Carrie, "Call if there is an emergency."  
  
Carrie nodded her head and they left. She settled back into her comfortable chair when she heard a bang on the door. She assumed it was Lucas and Sami, forgetting something so she opened the door without fixing her robe. She was shocked that Austin was there.  
  
Austin couldn't stop his eyes from looking Carrie up and down. She fixed her robe uncomfortable with his gaze and apologized, "I thought you were Lucas or Sami."  
  
Austin asked in shock, "You wear that in front of my brother?"  
  
Carrie was fully dressed in a nightgown that was more than suitable to hang around her grandmother's house in the dead of winter, not some sexy negligee. And she was not found of the accusation when she rebuked him, "You lost your rights to criticize my attire a long time ago."  
  
Her hands started inching up to her necklace. She had to put the ring inside the robe. But he saw what she was doing and focused in on her ring. He asked her, "Is that the ring that I gave you?"  
  
Carrie sighed. It would figure that her lapse into nostalgia would produce a disaster. She changed the topic and asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
He wanted her. He forgot how much her presence in a room could make him feel excited with just a smell of her perfume or the sight of her delicate skin. His ex-wife was the most beautiful female that he ever laid eyes on. Beautiful, smart, sweet, gentle and unfaithful. He had to force himself to remember the last part. She betrayed him in the most biblical form of betrayal for a wife. He tried to hold onto that memory and not look at her. He looked into the house instead of meeting her eyes when he said, "I need to see Lucas or Eric."  
  
Carrie opened the door a bit further before she said, "Lucas went out for the day with Sami. I'll go see if Eric is around here or not."  
  
Austin nodded his head and watched Carrie walk up the front stairs. Her hips swayed just as they always had, and Austin felt this strong sense of remorse come over him. He still wanted her and that hurt his pride. No man in his right mind would lust after a woman who betrayed him.  
  
A few minutes later Eric came down the stairs alone when he asked, "What's wrong with Greta?"  
  
Austin answered, "He just pressured her into moving up the wedding date."  
  
Carrie came back down the stairs dressed for day when she heard Eric ask, "When?"  
  
Austin replied, "Today if it's possible."  
  
Eric started to walk across the street in his sweat pants before Austin told him, "You're not allowed entrance? Nathan gave the order to shot you on sight."  
  
Carrie asked, "Well what can I do to help?" ~*~  
  
Sami followed Lucas to the Eiffel Tower. She explained to him, "I've been to Paris before."  
  
He turned around and asked her as he put his arms around her waist, "Have you ever actually gone inside the Eiffel Tower and looked around or were you too busy to look around?"  
  
She couldn't answer him when he put his arms around her like he was. She stopped breathing when he touched her. He looked so handsome today, and he was only wearing slacks and a button down shirt. She finally caught her breath enough to answer, "No I never actually went up."  
  
He took her arm and pulled her along in a sprint to get to the elevator. She started laughing as she tried to keep up. When they stepped onto the half deserted elevator early in the morning, they were breathless from the short run. As the elevator began to ascend upwards, he leaned down and gave her the sweetest most romantic kiss that she could ever imagine. Every daydream that she had after finishing a romance novel felt fulfilled in his kiss. Her arms went around his neck as she kissed him back.  
  
As the first elevator ride ended and the kiss ended, she told him as she walked to the next elevator, "If your scheme is for a day to ourselves, I might have something to tell you later."  
  
The next elevator arrived as he asked her, "Why would you think I'm scheming anything today?"  
  
She smiled at him. His question was an admission in her mind. She told him, "You told me last night sweetheart. Right before you told me that I'm never allowed to ask for a divorce. You also told me that you loved me."  
  
His head hurt trying to think about what he said to who last night. He slowly asked, "What did you say to that?"  
  
The doors opened, revealing a spectacular panoramic view of the city. She honestly never went up to the top, so the view took her breathe away for a moment. Seeing Lucas with such a beautiful sunny backdrop, gave her a wonderful feeling of happiness. She was living out one of those dream movies, like Sleepless in Seattle, and she had her very own hero standing in front of her. She slowly answered him, "I told you to turn around so I could wash your back.'  
  
He looked disappointed in her. She hadn't meant for her joke about love to cause any disappointment so she confessed, "I made up the part about you loving me. I want to hear you tell me. first."  
  
His eyes were determined, like he wanted to tell her. He backed her up to the handrails before he put his arms on both sides of her to hold her there. His brown eyes looked so deep in thought.  
  
She actually felt little and she was terrified. Why was she afraid that he might tell her what she wanted to hear? She started to answer her own question with because she never felt what she feels for him and if he didn't return her feelings, she'd go numb until she died. She started to tell him, "I'm scared of heights like this."  
  
He put his arms around her waist and settled himself there before he told her, "Sami Brady-Roberts, I love you. I've always loved you."  
  
She was going to cry. She waited so long and schemed over nothing. She replied, "I'm sorry I ruined your scheme of romance and flowers. And I'm old fashioned, it's Sami Roberts."  
  
She hadn't returned his feelings. Part of him was disappointed but another part took pride that she wanted an admission from him. If she wanted an admission, she might love him back someday.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her anyhow, but she put her hand on his mouth and stopped him. She explained, "I didn't finish. I was trying to seduce you because I love you too, and I wanted you to love me too. But I never thought you were scheming for the same thing."  
  
She winked at him like the past couple days were a joke that they played on themselves. Her wink was like a sign that everything was working out. He didn't think it was possible to feel more for her than he already did, but there was truth in her eyes. He couldn't explain his feelings if he tried, so instead he kissed her. He kissed her to stop her from saying something more. He kissed her because he loved her, even with all the scheming. For the first time in his life he felt a part of something, a team, a family. Sami was his wife and she loved him regardless of the past mistakes. He wanted to stay with her forever. 


	11. Chapter 11 Eric's Dilemna

Sami and Lucas made their way to the front of the crowd to get a good look. She tilted her head back and forth a few times before she told Lucas, "I don't get it. I just don't see what the big deal about her is."  
  
Lucas had his arm around her and looked at the same portrait before he replied, "It's her smile. She looks like she's keeping a secret or knows something that we don't. She definitely could have been his mistress."  
  
She turned and asked, "Why not his wife? If he could put her into immortality, why didn't he marry her so she gets the proceeds of his paintings?"  
  
He turned and kissed Sami on the cheek before saying, "Not all men are strong enough to marry a woman that can put up a challenge."  
  
She rolled his eyes since he was obviously flattering himself before she answered, "Usually it's the woman who has to settle for an idiot and pretend ignorance."  
  
He decided to let her win this one. He said, "Let's go see something else."  
  
They walked arm in arm to the next room of the Louvre. ~*~  
  
Meanwhile Greta was preparing for her wedding this evening. She called the make up artists and her hairdresser. She tried to keep herself calm and collected about her decision to marry Nathan. She could be very happy if she could stop thinking about Eric Brady. As the hairdresser started combing the first locket of hair, she broke down and started sobbing. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but she wasn't happy. She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry her heart out before packing her bags and heading back to the bayou. She successfully warded off alligator attacks, fought with the local hunters and challenged Stefano's authority over her life. But she wasn't sure what she should do anymore.  
  
As she sobbed out her frustrations, her life took a turn for the worse. Someone came into the room after the hairdresser ran for help, but Greta hadn't cared. No one could ease her mind right now. She refused to acknowledge anyone's presence right now, but the woman mocked her, "The princess never could keep a man happy with her."  
  
Nicole Walker. Nicole had no business being here right now. Greta stood up and tried to leave the room without saying a word to her, but Nicole stepped in her way to say, "Are the tears over your handsome rich fiancé or Eric?"  
  
Greta stopped crying. She was not going to cry in front of a woman like Nicole. Greta put her nose into the air and answered, "It's not your concern. Please leave my house the way you came in."  
  
Nicole refused to budge. Mocking Greta was always a fun way to pass her time, so she told her, "Nathan invited me in and I was under the impression it was his house, not yours at least not to the stroke of midnight where I will be dancing my way back into Eric's waiting arms."  
  
Nicole was twisting an old knife wound from when Greta caught Nicole and Eric together. At the time she had been so strong and told Eric that she was proud that she kept her virginity from him since he betrayed her trust. But the one piece of pride that she had from that old wound was gone now. She wasn't sure how she was going to reply when the door opened again revealing someone Greta never met.  
  
Nicole asked the new female, "Are all the Brady women reclaiming Kate's sons or are you here to have another round of Austin just for kicks?"  
  
Greta understood that the woman was Carrie and she told her, "Ignore her. She was just leaving."  
  
Nicole saw the futility of her situation of Greta and Carrie teaming up and she stalked off.  
  
When the door closed Greta told Carrie, "Thank you for showing up just now. I didn't have the strength to kick her out."  
  
Carrie saw the tear soaked face on Greta and asked, "Were you crying over my brother and Nicole? Eric and I have talked throughout these past few years, but he never talks about Nicole. He does talk about you a lot. In fact I've never seen a man so determined to hate himself after he realized how much he hurt the woman that he loved."  
  
Greta thought about that and said, "Lucas finally convinced Sami to give him a second chance, so maybe there is hope for you and Austin."  
  
Carrie laughed and said, "I was talking about you and Eric, Greta."  
  
Greta shook her head no and said, "There is no me and Eric, not anymore." ~*~  
  
Lucas found a dark corner to steal a kiss from his wife in Notre Dame. She stared up at the stained glass window in awe and acted like a good Catholic girl, refusing to tease him back in church. Well ok she had allowed one little kiss, but that wasn't in the main room of the Church. He started to ask her, "Are you ready to go somewhere else?" but his phone started ringing.  
  
Others in the Church started telling him to turn it off. He picked up the phone intending to ignore whoever was calling him, but it was the house phone. He told Sami, "I told Carrie to only call if there was an emergency."  
  
Sami shook her head since emergency to her meant something happened to Will, and they left. Lucas answered the phone, "Hello?"  
  
Austin started telling Lucas about Eric's plan to stop the wedding. Lucas kept stopping Austin to keep Sami updated. Sami then told Lucas how Eric's plan was faulty and Lucas told Austin what Sami said. Austin then stopped talking to tell Eric. When Austin and Sami both started talking into Lucas' ear at once he asked, "Do you need us to cancel our date and come back to the house?"  
  
Sami shook her head yes, which disappointed Lucas. He told his brother, "We'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Lucas hung up the phone and told Sami, "I rented us an apartment for the night that had a glass roof to dance under the stars."  
  
For a moment she forgot her brother and his emergency as she imagined making love to Lucas under the stars. But her family needed her help. She told him, "I'll surprise you with something, but my brother wants our help."  
  
Lucas led her to the car as he told her, "I never liked your brother. Can't he come up with his own scheme to kidnap the bride?"  
  
As he took his seat next to her in the car, she kissed him before saying, "Thank God I didn't marry an idiot. Lucas that's brilliant."  
  
Lucas asked her, "What's brilliant?"  
  
She said, "We'll sell Eric on your kidnapping idea easily." ~*~  
  
Greta and Carrie talked for over an hour. Greta understood within minutes why Austin never stopped thinking about Carrie. Carrie mentioned Austin in passing so often that for a few minutes Greta forgot about her troubles. Carrie was actually the one person that Greta could see Austin settling down with. It was easier to see other people's happiness than her own. Greta refused to think about Eric, even if his sister talked about him.  
  
Carrie honestly thought Greta was a sweet girl. She honestly wasn't prepared to meet a nice royal, but her prejudice against the old aristocratic regime altered at meeting such a down to earth sweet tempered princess. She liked the girl so much that she felt guilty that she was here to spy for her brother. But she gathered her courage and asked, "Is it true that you're wedding is at midnight tonight?"  
  
Greta nodded her head affirmatively before saying, "Nathan thinks it's for the best all around. Most of the guests have been notified by now, and if they can't come I'll get over it. I just want this wedding over with."  
  
Carrie handed Greta a tissue and asked, "Want to tell me how you feel? I'm a good listener."  
  
Greta had no one to talk to about Nathan or anyone. Maybe Carrie was the female advice that she needed. Greta hesitated but finally decided to tell Carrie. ~*~  
  
Lucas and Sami arrived back at Chez Salem. Eric and Austin opened the door for them and let them step inside before Eric started telling Sami and Lucas, "This wedding cannot happen. Greta is marrying him because she stopped believing in fairy tale endings, but I have to convince her that her prince Charming is out there if she's patient."  
  
Lucas asked in annoyance, "Are you going to make her wait a decade before finally telling her that you love her? If you are might as well let Greta marry Nate."  
  
Eric and Sami stopped talking to ask, "Nate? Lucas do you know him?"  
  
Lucas told the confused twins, "We went to boarding school together for a few years. He's a few years older than me, but he knew how to work the system to his advantage, and he supplied us with. nevermind."  
  
Sami asked Lucas, "What? What did he supply his underclassmates with?"  
  
Lucas tried to put his arms around Sami but she stepped back. He finally said, "Well we weren't allowed to go to town to buy things. Everything had to be purchased on campus. You know that I wasn't one to follow the rules, and I snuck off campus pretty frequently at night to meet girls. Nathan was the one that bought our supplies because he had rights to go to the store."  
  
Sami asked more bluntly, "He bought you condoms?"  
  
Lucas quickly answered, "Not just me. Anyone that had the money. He also bought us kegs."  
  
Eric shook his head no in disgust and said, "Greta is not marrying this guy."  
  
Sami ignored her brother and asked her husband, "Anymore boarding school stories that I should know about?"  
  
Lucas shook his head no and replied, "Sami was fourteen and I didn't know you then."  
  
Sami had a flash of a memory of them at the pub where she told Lucas how she was experienced when she wasn't. She then hit Lucas and said, "I thought you lied to make yourself sound more experienced. Course what should I have expected? You had naked women lining up at your apartment while Will was in school. Hell you were dating Miss Bryce."  
  
Lucas dragged Sami into another room, leaving Austin and Eric to figure out the Greta problem on their own. When Lucas closed the door for some privacy he told Sami, "Sami that was sex and it meant nothing. I."  
  
She exploded, stopping him from continuing, "You had sex with Will's teacher?"  
  
He shook his head no and explained, "I was talking about women before you. Miss Bryce might have wanted to be more than friends, but I was already in love with you."  
  
She melted. It was still new hearing that he loved her. She put her hand on his face and said, "I'm sorry for getting jealous baby. I know you were just trying to convince Eric that Nathan was wrong for Greta with your story. You know that I love you too or else I wouldn't get this mad."  
  
She ran into his arms for reassurance. He stroked her long blond hair as he hugged her.  
  
Unfortunately before they could do more, Austin and Eric opened the door and said, "Eric is going to sneak over there and talk to Greta."  
  
Sami told her brother, "She's not going to listen to you right now. You have to make her listen to reason, and Lucas has the perfect plan."  
  
Lucas said, "You could just take Greta out of Nathan's house and convince her to hear you out, I doubt you'll have much luck talking her out of a wedding there where she'll worry that Nate will over hear her, unless of course if you have some other way of stopping the wedding lie something to blackmail Greta or Nathan about or some secret that will prevent the wedding."  
  
Austin asked, "Kidnapping is a felony. Eric you're safer bet is talking to her and voicing your objections to the wedding."  
  
Sami then added, "It's only a crime if she presses charges. If you trust her, she won't file charges and you get your chance to say your peace in a private romantic setting. Lucas give him the keys to the apartment we were going to use for the night."  
  
Lucas told Sami as he handed the keys and address to Eric, "Honey I expect you to make good on your promise."  
  
She patted Lucas on the bum and whispered to him, "Scheming always helps motivate us."  
  
He whispered back, "I don't need motivation."  
  
She laughed and whispered back, "I'm sure you don't."  
  
Austin said, "We can use Carrie's plan to get Eric in, but how is he getting Greta out?"  
  
Lucas and Sami both said in shock unison, "Carrie?"  
  
Lucas recovered quicker and said, "We'll order a car. And Sami and I can create a scene." 


	12. Chapter 12 The Brady Family Tradition

Eric listened to Sami, Lucas, and Austin's varying advice on how he should stop the wedding. Earlier Carrie's idea about talking to Greta seemed logical, but now Sami and Lucas' plan seemed more likely to work. This wedding was not going to happen, and if he ended up in jail for kidnapping but prevented her from making a mistake, the risk was worth taking. Lucas handed him the keys to a getaway house as his sister and her new husband bickered about something. When Lucas turned and said, "We'll order a car. And Sami and I will create a scene," Eric silently agreed with Sami and Lucas.  
  
Eric turned and spoke to Austin, "Sami and Lucas can keep the crowd in the hall occupied. Can you keep the hallway clear for a few minutes?"  
  
Austin asked concerned, "You're really going to kidnap Greta?"  
  
Sami supplied, "Kidnapping the bride on her wedding day is a Brady family tradition!"  
  
Eric answered Austin's concern, "Only if I have to. I'll signal you if I see no other alternative."  
  
Austin asked, "What's the signal?"  
  
Eric, Sami, Lucas and Austin thought for a minute before Lucas said, "We have cell phones. Keep them on vibrate."  
  
Eric was concerned for a minute on how he was going to make a phone call while arguing with Greta, but there was no other alternative. He'd find a way to make this work.  
  
But before Eric could leave the house Sami asked him, "What's Carrie's plan to sneak you over? She's never schemed anything in her life."  
  
Austin jumped into the conversation, "Carrie never had to scheme and lie to cover up for herself."  
  
Lucas argued with Austin, "Carrie was too busy pretending to be perfection personified. Sami at least owns up to her mistakes."  
  
Austin asked, "Since when do Sami or you care about more than yourselves?"  
  
Lucas was about to yell back at him but Sami caught his arm and said, "Don't. Fighting right now isn't going to help, and besides I thought you both had a good time the other night."  
  
Eric added, "If you could both get high together, you can help me right now."  
  
Austin denied the accusation, "We didn't get high. It's not our fault that our systems didn't respond well to foreign medication."  
  
Sami asked again, "Carrie's plan?"  
  
Eric saw that the Roberts brothers were cooling off when he explained, "Simple really. I'm dressing up as a caterer and walking in the backdoor in disguise."  
  
Sami was going to comment but Lucas took her in hand and said, "Let him handle his part. Let's head over there." ~*~  
  
Carrie helped Greta into her wedding gown just as Greta requested. Greta figured that if she saw herself in her wedding gown, then maybe she'd feel more confident in this wedding. Once the back was zipped, Greta walked towards the mirror to see herself. But when she looked, she saw a vision of Eric standing in the mirror asking her to marry him. In the mirror she saw herself blissfully telling him yes as they kissed. The fantasy kiss blinked away and Greta saw herself standing in her gown.  
  
Carrie told her, "You were smiling."  
  
Greta turned away from the mirror trying to stop fresh tears before she told Carrie, "I'm such a fool. If I denied myself and waited, then I wouldn't be a wreck now."  
  
Carrie asked her, "Denied yourself what Greta? I'm sure that if you want to marry Nathan, nothing will stop you now."  
  
Greta held her tongue. What happened between her and Eric was going to remain her secret fantasy. Greta instead said, "Nathan's a great guy. I'm sure he'll make me happy."  
  
Carrie empathized with some of what Greta was saying and she told her, "Mike Horton was a great guy who I thought could make me happy when Austin turned away from me one too many times."  
  
Austin walked into the bridal suite to tell Carrie that Eric was on his way, so he heard what Carrie just said. She knocked the life out of him when he heard her mention Mike, even though he has known for years what happened. Then he yelled louder than he expected, "I wasn't the one that betrayed my vows. You left me Carrie Brady."  
  
Carrie hadn't finished what she was going to tell Greta about never getting over Austin. Carrie held tightly onto her necklace with his old promise ring for an extra layer of strength before she told Austin, "I thought that I fell in love with Mike after you kept choosing Sami's problems over me. Sami and Lucas would have worked out better without your interference and we would still be together if you hadn't constantly chosen to be Will's father when you never were. Mike was there for me when you weren't."  
  
Austin was about to storm away from this. But he promised Eric to tell Carrie. So he said, "Justify what you did anyway you like. I don't care. Either way the delivery is on its way."  
  
Austin stormed off. Carrie looked stunned silent. Greta asked her, "Do you want a tissue?"  
  
Carrie shook her head no and said, "I gave up on Austin a long time ago."  
  
Austin stormed down the hall intending to leave before he remembered his promise to remain in the hallway. He stopped himself from leaving and spotted Nicole Walker talking for Brady Black. Austin decided that Nicole would want his company so he went over to say hello to his old boss.  
  
Since she knew that her brother was on his way, Carrie told Greta that she'd talk to her later and left before Greta could argue. Greta wanted to call out to Carrie, but she held her tongue. She never fit in with the Brady clan, and she was never going to. Once the door closed, she curled up into a ball on the floor. She couldn't understand how she was this screwed up. She kept telling herself that she should be happy. She even started repeating her mantra, "I will survive. I will survive. I will survive."  
  
She had no idea how many times she told herself that before she heard Eric's voice tell her, "You don't have to survive princess."  
  
For a blink of an eye she thought that she was having another one of her haunting fantasies, but Eric was here. She stood up in her white off the shoulder bridal gown and told him firmly, "You shouldn't be here Eric."  
  
Eric always thought that she was strong. Her determined chin in facing him was typical for her, but her cheeks betrayed her. She was crying earlier. He stood less than a foot away from her to ask, "Why wouldn't I have come here to stop the wedding?"  
  
He said the wrong thing. She stepped away from him and said, "You were the one that taught me sex didn't have to include feelings. You can betray someone you love with sex and deal with the consequences later right? Well Nathan knows and he still wants to marry me. And I'm just going to have to deal with what I did with you in the same fashion you had to deal with what you did to me."  
  
Eric crossed his arms in anger. How dare Greta compare what happened between them to anything as cheap as Nicole! He yelled back, "Greta, what happened between us was completely different and you know it. You're marrying Nathan just to spite me now."  
  
She was never this mad at anyone in her entire life. She pulled back her hand and hit him before she was even aware of her actions. She then yelled back, "My decisions certainly don't revolve around you. Get out before Nathan throws you out!"  
  
Instead Eric picked up his phone to make a call. Greta started to walk away as she said, "Apparently, I am not even important enough to let the argument finish without interruptions."  
  
He caught her by the arm before she could storm away. She looked up at him as he told Austin, "Cover."  
  
Greta asked in a huff, "Cover? What are you talking about?"  
  
Eric hung up his phone, put it in his pocket and told Greta, "I'm not letting you marry him."  
  
Greta started to argue with him, "It's not your concern!" But he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She hit his back a few times and struggled before saying, "Don't make me hurt you Eric. I struggled with alligators and lived, so I can certainly hurt you!"  
  
He continued to walk down the hall but he told her, "I'm sure you can certainly hurt me, but you aren't getting away until we finish this." ~*~  
  
Austin received the call and he forwarded the message to Lucas and Sami. He was about to congratulate himself on his part of the plan before he remembered that he was supposed to clear the hallway. He had no idea how to accomplish his job until he saw Carrie. Carrie was always smarter than he was, so he went over to beg for her help.  
  
Carrie saw Austin talking to Nicole and Brady. She was going to ignore him completely and head back into the main room when she realized that Austin started walking towards her. Her initial reaction was to walk faster and avoid a confrontation, but then Austin called out, "Carrie wait."  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and warily watched him approach. She had no idea what to expect from him. She steeled herself for the usual adultery remarks. He then said to her, "Eric asked me to clear the hallway so no one would catch him or Greta. Carrie I'm clueless."  
  
The remark 'no kidding' was at the tip of her tongue. She almost let it slip but she held back. Austin looked desperate and he was helping her brother. How could she ignore his plea. She nodded her head and saw that there was only a few people standing in the hallway, anyhow. She yelled out, "Can you give us a few minutes to argue in private please? Ex- husband."  
  
Austin looked baffled at her announcement for a minute, but then he noticed that the few people standing around started to walk into the main hall. When the door behind the last person closed Carrie told him as she patted him on the shoulder, "All clear. See you around."  
  
Austin watched her walk away from him. She was wearing his promise ring around her neck, and he recalled when he gave that to her. They were at the Cheating Heart. He was going to wait for a more romantic moment, but he let his big secret slip out as they stood at the bar. She looked so happy as he promised her that they were engaged to be engaged someday. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Now she was almost out of sight before he decided to go talk to her once more. He needed to hear her voice just one more time. ~*~  
  
Lucas put his phone down and asked Sami, "How are we creating a scene?"  
  
Sami smiled at him as she told him, "Honey our family fear for their own lives when we fight."  
  
He started to say something to her, but she stood up and yelled at him, "You are never coming near me again you moron!"  
  
He stood up and yelled right back, "Moron, I'm not the idiot that started. You can't stand to lose."  
  
She blinked and had an epiphany. She then yelled back, "Why the hell do you think I proposed stupid? We were friends then we went too far again. I don't want the same thing to happen this round!"  
  
Lucas yelled right back, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
She walked to the center of the hallway, where the bride would walk down, before she yelled back, "Are you now denying us? Denying our family?"  
  
Lucas really wasn't liking how she was making a scene. He never liked when she made him sound like a bad father. He argued, "Will is the greatest thing that ever happened to me! You know that I love you and Will."  
  
She shook her head in frustration and asked, "Will you love our new baby just as much?"  
  
He was shocked that she just lied about being pregnant. They haven't had the opportunity yet, just as he knew that she wasn't pregnant. He asked shocked, "Are you telling me that your bad mood is because you're pregnant?"  
  
Shawn Sr told Alice, "She takes after her grandmother in finding the wrong moment to tell her husband."  
  
Alice smiled a little.  
  
Shawn Douglas leaned forward to ask his grandfather, "Who else put down pregnant in the till Gramps?"  
  
Sami looked around and saw everyone was focusing on her before she triumphantly told Lucas, "It seems that it only takes once for you to get me pregnant."  
  
His mind was reeling trying to figure out what Sami was pulling with her announcement. Clearly she hadn't thought her little playacting out. What was she going to tell people in nine months? Or was she asking him in her little playacting for another baby? Sami confused the hell out of him sometimes, and he needed to figure this one out. ~*~  
  
Eric marched Greta all the way down the cleared corridors and out the front door to the waiting car. He stuffed the bride in the backseat as he went to the front. She struggled with the doors but they had no lock or handle in the backseat. He sat in the front as she started to climb to the front to get out. However he started the car and sped up so it wasn't safe for her to jump.  
  
When she realized that she was trapped, she punched him until he said, "My arm and back are pretty bruised up thanks to you. Can you ease up a little?"  
  
She hit him again and said, "I'm getting married back there. Turn the car around Eric and let me out."  
  
Eric asked her point blank since he knew her answer, "Were you crying about getting married because you don't love Nathan?"  
  
She stopped hitting him, but she refused to answer. 


	13. Chapter 13 An Almost Wedding

Carrie needed to get away from Austin, so she quietly walked into the back of the hall. Austin followed her, and when she unexpectedly stopped, he collided with her a little bit. He pulled back and apologized, "Carrie, I'm sorry."  
  
She wasn't in the mood to talk to him. She told herself to get far away from him, even though her pulse started racing because he followed her. A few years ago she would have given anything to be with him instead of Mike, but she was different now. She was more mature and understood that love wasn't always enough to keep a relationship. But her newfound knowledge wasn't stopping her heart from wildly racing at the novelty that Austin followed her. She covered her reaction with pent up hostility when she asked, "Sorry for what, running into me or always sniffing around my sister when I was your wife?"  
  
She turned around expecting him to rail at her that she was the sinner, not him. But he put his arm out to touch her elbow and shocked her when he said, "Both. I ruined us because I had to prove that I was a better man than my father, that I wouldn't ruin children's lives. But instead I messed with a child's bonds to his parents in my need to be a dad, and I ruined us. You were the only woman that I ever loved completely Carrie Brady."  
  
She turned around to look at him. She felt like he just shot a bullet straight through her armor and all she could do was stare at him. Part of her wanted to yell at him for dragging up the past. Another part of her wanted to protect herself at all costs and run away. But another smaller part wanted to kiss him and that was the most shocking of all. She started to say, "Don't. The past is." But they were cut off from all the shouting.  
  
Sami was still in her dramatic role of decoy for Eric. She continued to yell that Lucas never wanted to be a father and that their new baby was going to make him leave her. Secretly she was having a bit too much fun with this pretense since she had a safety net. Lucas understood that she really hadn't meant a word. She told him and their entire audience, "I don't need you to touch me again. God only knows why I melt because you are an arrogant bastard who doesn't care about me or my children. Our children are going to be screwed up and it's all your fault!"  
  
He almost smirked that she 'melted.' But he was thinking about the consequences to her announcement. How was she going to tell their entire family that she wasn't pregnant? His grandmother smiled sweetly at him, giving him both congratulations and encouragement. He slowly argued back, "It takes two sweetheart. So stop your ranting and eat something."  
  
She was going to laugh. He told her to eat? She yelled back, "I'm going to get fat if that is your answer to my problems, food! When I'm fat and unattractive you will leave me for sure then!"  
  
He told her point blank, "You were prettier when you had more meat on your bones!"  
  
Carrie told Austin that she couldn't stand by anymore. She walked over to her sister as Sami continued to yell.  
  
Now Sami was a little angry. Did he not think that she was pretty? She yelled at him, "So I'm already an ugly cow when I'm not even showing yet? You go to hell!"  
  
He shook his head absolutely no and told her, "Sami Roberts you are the only woman that remained in my heart. I don't care if you are 100 pounds or 300 pounds, now can you stop this." He was going to stop but he couldn't stop himself from adding to the end, "Besides if I'm destined for hell, you'll be right there beside me sweetheart."  
  
Sami was going to yell some more, but Carrie and her mother pulled her away. Lucas smirked at her as she was dragged across the room. His smirk made her want to kiss him and smack him at the same time. However, now she had to deal with her mother and Carrie for a moment. She was in for it. However out of the corner of her eye, she saw Austin and the bridegroom Nathan walking towards Lucas. He had the tougher part now since Nathan was going to mention his missing bride to Lucas; whereas, she only had to blame her emotional outburst on nonexistent hormones.  
  
He caught her sly smile back at him right before Austin patted him on the back. He couldn't figure out the smile until Nathan also walked up to him. She knew.  
  
Austin told him, "Little brother I swear that I will stay out of your family this time."  
  
Lucas mouthed off, "OK old man, I won't tell Carrie to leave your side for Mike, again."  
  
Austin started to defend himself, "I don't care about .."  
  
Nathan interrupted the brother's bickering and asked Lucas, "So that is the woman that tied you down?"  
  
Lucas answered his old classmate with a very definite, "Yes."  
  
Nathan smiled and said, "Well you would need a spitfire like that. Should I go over there and tell her how you were banned from St. Margaret's."  
  
Austin asked his brother, "You were kicked out of one of your schools richy rich?"  
  
Lucas shook his head no as Nathan explained, "Banned from a female boarding school after the first formal dance between the schools. The nuns thought he was a bad influence on their girls. They didn't realize that I was too young to be there anyhow."  
  
Austin asked in a dry humor, "I always thought you were the bad influence on Sami."  
  
Lucas looked over at his wife and smiled at her before telling Austin, "You never were that observant. And Nathan if you tell Sami anything that will set her off, I will kill you."  
  
Nathan and Austin noticed the silent communication going on. Nathan then commented, "We're back to lovey dovey I see. If you think the fireworks are over, I'd like to signal for the wedding to begin. If not then I might go over and talk to your little wife about Carol."  
  
Austin was never a liar. He had no earthly idea what to say. Lucas stood in front of Austin and smoothly answered, "We'll retake our seats. Sorry about the interruption. And Sami already knows my past, so try again with a different threat later."  
  
Marlena and Carrie stressed how she shouldn't continue to make a public scene like that right before they started asking her questions about her pregnancy. How long along was she? Was she seeing a doctor? Which vitamins was she taking? Have they told Kate? Sami muddled her way through her answers, but she started to worry about her performance earlier. When Lucas signaled that he was returning to his seat, she told her mother and sister, "I won't yell at him until we get home, but he's all alone right now."  
  
Sami ran back to take her seat to watch the fireworks. Lucas whispered into her ear, "We have to talk about what you just said."  
  
She nodded her head and said, "If my choices are having you bitch at me or watch the fireworks from my brother's scheme, I want to stay."  
  
He whispered into her ear, "Sweetheart I have other plans for us before I remind you of not thinking before speaking. First thing I want to do is slowly watch you undress for me as I count just how many kittens you are wearing under this dress. After getting a firm number, we might make it to the bed this time unless you are partial to the floor as I kiss the skin under each swollen pink kitten..."  
  
She started blushing, and hoping that no one else could see how much she wanted him. She stopped him from finishing and said, "You win. Were' going babe."  
  
The wedding music started to play as Lucas and Sami stood up. The orchestra ceased playing, expecting another blow up. But Lucas waved goodbye to the bridegroom and left with Sami.  
  
Carrie walked back to speak to Austin. Her body seemed to want to spend time near him for a moment even if her mind rebelled against the idea. Since she couldn't explain her presence, she asked him, "What's going on with Eric and Greta? Do you think she left with him?"  
  
Austin answered her, "I don't think Greta had a choice in the matter. And after spending one minute in the man's presence, I think Eric was right. Greta deserves better than Nathan."  
  
Carrie turned and answered, "Greta's a grown woman, capable of making her own decision on who she wants to marry."  
  
Austin told Carrie, "I might be blind to a lot of what goes on around me, but when Nathan tried to blackmail Lucas into quieting down, all sympathy for the guy vanished. I just hope Eric took Greta far enough away so he doesn't get caught."  
  
The wedding music started again. Austin leaned down and told Carrie, "Eric kidnapped Greta. We're about to see Nathan find out that the bride's not here."  
  
The back door of the hall, where the bride would enter from opened. Heads all turned expecting to see Greta walk down the aisle. Austin pulled Carrie into a hug to stifle her shocked gasp which would give the game away.  
  
As the door opened Harold, Greta's friend and fashion coordinator for the wedding, walked in to explain, "She's gone. All I can find are her slippers to match the dress."  
  
Nathan stormed down the hallway angry that his bride was gone. He was going to find her. At the door he told the guests, "She was angry at me for asking her to push up the wedding because of a business meeting. Apparently she wins the argument. Everyone please stay in town until the original wedding date in a few days, but for now please feel free to celebrate the upcoming nuptials in a feast that my chefs designed for all of you."  
  
When the guests all started talking amongst themselves, Austin forced himself to let Carrie go. For one brief moment, Austin forgot the world around him and remembered dancing on the roof of his old apartment building with Carrie in his arms. He was never much of a dancer, but dancing with Carrie was one of his most cherished memories. And he went back in time to those moments when he held Carrie. Time moved to quickly because he had to let her go.  
  
She scampered backwards out of his embrace. He smelled so good, just as he always did. She couldn't excuse herself because she couldn't speak. She just nodded her head and walked away from him as fast as she could. Once she walked out the door, she felt safe enough to stop and imagine what her life might have been like if she was still married to Austin. An overwhelming sense of remorse filled her and she couldn't speak back inside. Once she gathered her resolve, she fled down the stairs and back to her room. ~*~  
  
Eric drove to the apartment following Lucas' directions. Greta refused to speak to him the rest of the way there. When he stopped the car, she hopped out on her own, but she followed him into the apartment. Eric held the door for her to walk regally inside. She marched in head held high but stopped walking when she saw the candlelight and the glass room with a private view of the river Seine. The candles surrounded the room, making the place radiant an atmosphere of elegance, thoughtfulness. and when she noticed the rose petals on the floor she grudgingly added romance. She turned around and looked at him, expecting an explanation.  
  
Eric walked next to her when she started glaring at him. He asked, "What? Can I get comfortable before we argue or do you just want to get into conversation now?"  
  
She asked him pointedly, "This little seduction scene is for 'conversation?' Was the plan make love to me until I forgot my wedding plans to another man?"  
  
Eric had no idea where that idea came from until he noticed the setting. She started to walk away until Eric said, "This is why Lucas didn't want to lend me his apartment tonight."  
  
She stopped walking and measurably replied, "Sami is a lucky girl, married to a man that she loved for years."  
  
Eric slowly replied, "They hated each other for years because Sami betrayed his trust and he set her up to rot in jail for it. I hardly call their relationship something to emulate."  
  
Greta asked, "What relationship should I consider lucky then? You betrayed me with Nicole. Carrie ran off with Mike. Mike left Carrie for a one night stand. Whose happy Eric?"  
  
Eric answered her, "My mom and John are happy."  
  
Greta agreed with a nod but added, "Course your mom had to leave your dad and cause you and your sisters' problems before she found her happiness, but then she thought John was her husband for years before that. Every couple worth their weight overcame impossible scenarios before finding happiness with each other. Your sister is now married to the man who has been through everything with her, so I consider that lucky. Most of us will spend our lives alone."  
  
Eric asked her, "I thought you were marrying Nathan so you wouldn't be alone?"  
  
She turned away from looking at him. She couldn't explain why she was about to marry him or why she wasn't rushing out the door to head back. She was angry because Eric was forcing her to think about her decision, not because she left the wedding albeit unwillingly. But she knew that Eric wasn't one to give up easily on a subject, so she told a partial truth, "Marrying Nathan would likely mean having children of my own, and then I'd have my own children who would never leave me unless I totally screwed them up. Besides I'm a royal, we don't marry for love."  
  
Eric was all of the sudden behind her, holding her arm. He told her, "Bull. Your mother tried to marry my uncle Bo because she wanted to feel loved like Bo loves Hope. And you desperately wanted to marry a man after falling in love without regard to status and money. You dreamed for years about true love and romance, or is Snow White not your favorite movie anymore."  
  
Greta closed her eyes and pleaded, "Leave me alone, Eric. Just leave me alone."  
  
Instead he put his other arm around her and hugged her as he said, "I can't do that. I'd do anything for you that you want, but I can't leave you. I want you to be happy and Nathan is not the man for you."  
  
She hesitated because she knew that her tears were returning. She's cried all day and she assumed that she cried her heart out. But she felt fresh tears surfacing again. When she couldn't hold herself together anymore she hugged him back to cry on his shoulder before she blubbered, "No man is for me. I have to take what I can get and deal. You shouldn't be here. You love Nicole not me. Go."  
  
He brushed her hair and remembered when he told Greta that he was in love with Nicole. It was a memory that he hated, but remembered almost on a daily basis. He betrayed her and he honestly never meant to. The look of disgust in her eyes almost caused him to commit suicide that day on the tracks. He betrayed Greta because he lusted after Nicole and Nicole played him for a prized fool. If that was love, then he was the one that deserved a loveless existence, not Greta. ~*~  
  
Lucas and Sami sped back to their room, finally getting their chance to be alone. Once inside Lucas locked the door behind them. She asked him, "What's that for?"  
  
He told her, "No more interruptions. We have to make an honest woman out of you."  
  
She asked confused, "Honest? Babe, we're already married, remember. Can't marry me twice."  
  
He walked towards her with a wicked smile on his face. She backed up automatically until he told her, "I seem to recall my wife lying earlier about having a baby. So I guess it's my job to fulfill your request dear."  
  
She stopped walking away when she started laughing. He knew that she was going to laugh, that's why he was grinning. She surprised him when she answered, "Good. I wasn't sure how I was going to make you forget safety again."  
  
He caught her in his arms, and leaned her backwards a little while still holding her before he whispered, "I never think beyond the moment when I'm holding you." She was going to reply, but she stopped. His mouth hovered hers for just a moment where he added, "You won't be thinking of any schemes tonight."  
  
She had enough of his torture. She waited forever for this second chance to be with him, and he hadn't even kissed her yet! She was about to kiss him and push him backwards onto the bed herself when he slowly came down to kiss her. He was being slow and taking his time on purpose! If she could get her balance, she'd take over this kiss. But he loved torturing her, and, honestly, she loved his brand of torture right now. His kiss was leaving her breathless, excited and she was demanding more. No one else made her feel like this. No one else could because for the first time she realized that she was kissing not just Lucas, but the man she was destined to kiss. And the irritating man would get her excited for just a moment and then pull backwards in his kiss. She wanted to rip off his clothes, but he seemed determined to leave her in this perpetual state of breathlessness. 


	14. Chapter 14 Love never goes well for a Br...

Carrie wandered the gardens of her temporary residence. The flours were in bloom and the garden felt like she was in a peaceful green backdrop to the white castle. Seriously everything was green and fresh and in bloom. The gardens were making her remource over her choices in life disappear. The fresh air helped her achieve her peace and serenity. Austin was her first true love. She lost him because she never opened her heart to him completely, never trusted him enough. Then she moved on to Mike where she tried her best to give him a part of herself that she hid from Austin. However Mike never made her heart beat wildly and never caused her unhappiness. She might have given Mike her trust but Austin always had her heart. But each breath of the clean air gave her hope that maybe she could finally move on.  
  
She was going to return to the house. But she heard voices coming from the maze. Someone sounded like they were crying. Carrie wanted to try to help if she could, after all the house was filled with family and friends from home. It wasn't until she walked into the maze that she saw who was crying and who was comforting her. Nicole Walker had her snake like arms around Austin as they kissed.  
  
Carrie let out a sound. She hadn't meant to speak but her heart controlled her voice for a moment and she let out a sound of sadness. Before anyone saw her she fled. She ran like the wind was chasing her feet. Her feeling that she was finally getting over Austin was obviously a lie.  
  
Earlier Austin watched Carrie walk around the gardens with the most serene face that he ever saw on her. The moonlight made her look like Aphrodite out for a midnight stroll. He wanted to find out if the vision was real and he walked over to meet her when Nicole appeared out of no where. He tried to calm Nicole down so she made sense, but then she kissed him.  
  
He turned the moment he heard Carrie. His eyes didn't see her, but he knew that she was just there. Her perfume clung to the area. He dropped Nicole without explanation and chased after Carrie.  
  
He saw her going towards the street and he chased. But she jumped into a car that stopped for her and took off. He had no way to follow, but he felt like he just opened up his old heart. He was worried about her. ~*~  
  
Back inside the temporary castle quite a different night was going on. Lucas finally had Sami where he wanted her. She was in his bed and more importantly joined with him physically, emotionally and even spiritually. He spent hours making sure she felt fulfilled and contented. She was his life. She already gave him the two most important treasures in his life, her love and their son. He spent hours pleasing her until she made him laugh as she told him, "General Roberts release your soldiers already!"  
  
He started laughing before he told her, "Yes m'aam. We aim to please."  
  
She smiled like she just won her prize after one of their schemes. He chuckled right before he allowed himself his well earned release. Then he stopped thinking completely as rhythm and instinct took over. He fought himself for his rigid control that he had for hours. His strength came from wanting to please her, but his control snapped. He needed to find it again after pumping his seed into her.  
  
She was exhausted. She had no idea that he was going to torture her body like he had for hours, forcing her to lose all control over and over again. She yelled at him and begged him to end his assault on her, but she had to laugh that her best tactic with him was humor mixed with her need. She quickly lost all sense of her self again when he released into her. She felt like she was a different person. She was free to be herself in his arms, and she wasn't constantly reminding herself to be someone else. With Lucas she was just Sami, and she realized for the first time in her life that techniques and bedroom tricks were meant as an expression of love, not as a means to an end. So tonight had felt like the first time she was capable of truly letting herself go, but Lucas kept her in her perpetual state for hours. She finally broke through and she felt like she won the $100 million jackpot right before she lost all sense of herself again. ~*~  
  
As Sami was discovering how blissful married life could be, her twin Eric was having his own problems. Greta still thought that she should marry Nathan. The only thing going for him at the moment was that she hadn't left. She stormed off to the kitchen to make coffee instead of storming out the door.  
  
Greta brewed her needed cup of coffee and tried to figure out what she was going to do. She hated to admit it but Eric was right. She shouldn't marry Nathan because she didn't love him. She lost her ability to love a man unconditionally long before she ever tried to love anyone. Swamp Girl was too independent and the Princess was too rich. Romantic love just wasn't in the cards, and she should have stuck with her initial plan when she moved to Europe, buy a dog. When the light went off , signaling that the coffee was done, she stormed out and asked, "Do you want a cup?"  
  
He was staring out the glass wall towards the river when she called out to him. He turned around, "Sure. Look Greta we."  
  
She stormed back into the kitchen, ignoring his attempt at conversation. A minute later she reappeared with two coffee mugs. She wordlessly handed him a mug and asked him, "How long were you planning on keeping me Eric?"  
  
He tried to touch her hair, but she pulled back. He sighed before he told her, "I have no plans for you. The door is unlocked. I just wanted us to have some time alone to talk."  
  
She told him, "I spent all day crying because I didn't love Nathan and I prayed for my fairy tale prince to appear. But he didn't. The real world is not a place for fairy tales and an orphaned princess who dreams about what she can't have. Nathan promised to be there for me at the end of the day. It was supposed to be enough, Eric. Why wasn't that enough? Why can't I stop dreaming of things that I can't ever have?"  
  
He couldn't hold her or touch her like he wanted. But he had to understand something so he slowly asked her, "Does this mean that you won't marry him, Greta?"  
  
She nodded her head affirmatively as she said, "I'm going to spend my life alone, as I was destined. OK? So you've done your good deed now and you're free to leave me again. Go find your own true love and be happy Eric."  
  
She stared into his eyes for just a moment before she turned to leave. He couldn't stand the haunting look of sadness in her eyes. He reached out and grabbed her arms before she could leave. She turned to him to leave her alone when he stopped her, but he looked so determined to tell her something.  
  
He couldn't stand to see her upset. He started to tell her, "Fair Princess, If I didn't want to be with you, would I have flown to Europe, followed you around, made love to you, and kidnapped you?"  
  
She started to argue with him. He felt guilty over the way their relationship ended before and that's why he followed her. He was confusing his own feelings up again, and she refused to play second choice with him again. She was going to yell at him, but then his lips touched hers. She lost her train of thought. She lost all sense of everything, and just kissed him back. She forgot the tight fitted corset digging into her skin. She forgot that her makeup must look a fright. God he could kiss her. She wanted this kiss to burn a hole into her mind, so she could remember this moment all of her life. ~*~  
  
Carrie saw Nathan leaving his house when she asked for a ride. He saw that Austin was chasing her and he told her to get in. She looked over her shoulder at Austin and then quickly took the ride. Nathan's car roared to life and Austin chasing the car soon left her sight. When Austin was finally gone, Carrie started to breathe normally again. She looked over at Nathan and told him, "Thank you for stopping."  
  
Nathan looked over and told her truthfully, "I helped you hoping that you knew where your brother might have taken Greta."  
  
Carrie honestly didn't know. She didn't have to hold onto her loyalties because she didn't know and she was partly relieved. She wasn't part of Austin and Eric's plan so she told him, "No. Are you planning on confronting them or something?"  
  
Nathan quietly answered, "Or something. Now that you're here maybe you want to stay out for a while in case I find your brother."  
  
Carrie asked confused, "Why would you want me to stay?"  
  
He told her truthfully, "If your there I might not kill him."  
  
She looked at his profile. Her instinct told her to stay put and hope that her brother left town with Greta hours ago. Nathan did look ready to kill. She straightened in her seat and said, "I have no where I want to be." ~*~  
  
The next morning, well afternoon actually, Lucas and Sami finally left their bedchamber out of a need for food. They forgot everyone else in the world. The reason for getting married in the first place disappeared once the bedroom door finally closed. When they finally left their bedroom, Mimi and Rex caught them in the hallway. Mimi joked with her boyfriend, "Making up is always the best part of a fight."  
  
Sami looked backwards and said without thinking, "We have years of making up ahead of us then."  
  
Rex told Lucas, "Lucky man. She never promises years."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes intending to ignore the male conversation, but Sami started to say something. However Sami's never told her joke because Austin was in the kitchen. As the foursome walked in, Austin asked, "Have any of you heard from Carrie?"  
  
Sami caught Lucas' eye. Carrie was missing? Their plan to feel less guilty about their own happiness hinged on Carrie and Austin reuniting. Lucas must have understood her panic because he asked, "What happened to Carrie last night?"  
  
Austin saw Rex and Mimi holding hands waiting for an answer and he saw Lucas and Sami intimately holding each other. Austin felt guilty laying out his feeling that Carrie was heading for trouble, but Sami and Rex were related to her. If he couldn't help her, maybe they could. Austin told them, "She jumped into a car with a stranger last night and hasn't returned. I came to see if she called."  
  
Lucas and Sami had no idea but Mimi answered firmly, "No calls have come in today on the main line. I've been waiting for the phone to ring all morning. My mother was supposed to call."  
  
Lucas asked Austin suspiciously, "Why would she get into a car with a stranger? Carrie's pretty level headed."  
  
Austin never liked that Lucas and Carrie were friends. She chose to believe Lucas' side of the story over Sami's, probably because he was always sticking his nose in Sami's business because of Will. But still Austin felt that jealous feeling over Lucas and Carrie's friendship mixing in with his own feelings of remorse from last night. He looked at Rex instead of Sami or Lucas when he said, "She saw me kissing Nicole and ran off. I tried to catch her but she stopped the car."  
  
Sami held Lucas and said, "I don't like this." ~*~  
  
Greta woke up in Eric's arms on the bed. She looked over and watched him sleep. When he kissed her last night, she forgot her problems. She forgot everything but the feel of his lips on hers and a need to feel more of him. Again they stopped talking and went too far. She felt like she committed a sin now that the sun was shining. She was never going to marry him because he was in love with someone else. He probably kissed her and still thought of Nicole Walker. Then she thought that she was no better than Nicole now. Greta always thought that sex was an expression of love. Last night she forgot her lifelong faith in waiting for love and it wasn't the first time either. Last time she planned creating memories for herself. She needed to get out of here. She was confused and more than a little sad. She found her slip but refused to put back on her wedding dress. Instead she opted for borrowing his button down shirt. She left him his pants.  
  
She stopped at the door and took one final look at Eric before walking out of the mess that she created for herself. 


	15. Chapter 15 Phone Calls Phone Calls and e...

Carrie sat in the car with Nathan trying to talk to him. She really wasn't up to calling the police to stop a fight if Nathan found her brother with Greta. Carrie stayed with Nathan, all night just in case. She hoped that they couldn't find Eric or Greta because they skipped town. However, around 11 am, Nathan received a phone call. He turned the car around on the street and started heading in the opposite direction. Carrie asked, "Were they located? What's going on?"  
  
Nathan turned around and told Carrie, "Greta just checked into a hotel alone. I have to see her."  
  
Carrie asked, "So she's not with my brother after all. This is good."  
  
Nathan looked at Carrie dubiously but drove to the hotel. ~*~  
  
Eric woke up alone. He put his arm out to touch Greta but she wasn't in bed. He instantly thought about the last time this happened and how she left sometime in the night to marry Nathan. He jumped out of bed and immediately saw her wedding gown lying on the floor still. He took a moment's comfort thinking that she must still be here since her clothes were, but she was gone. She left him again. He threw his pants on to try to chase down a clue, but again she vanished without a trace.  
  
She hadn't even left him a note. Eric was about to tear into a wall to vent, but he remembered seeing her sitting with Austin and Lucas at the café. She was friends with them, and maybe Austin or Lucas knew where she went. Eric called Austin.  
  
Austin, Rex, Mimi, Lucas and Sami were helping Austin look for Carrie at the police station near Notre Dame when Eric called through. Austin answered his phone and let the others handle describing Carrie to the police.  
  
Austin answered, "Hello?"  
  
Eric quickly asked, "Have you seen Greta?"  
  
Austin looked at the group he was with before saying, "Don't tell me she's missing too."  
  
Eric asked, "Who else is missing?"  
  
Austin told him, "Carrie. She jumped into a car with someone and hasn't been seen since."  
  
Eric hoped his sister was with Greta and asked quickly, "When?"  
  
Austin told him, "Last night. Right after you left with Greta. When did Greta disappear?"  
  
Lucas and Sami both stopped talking and listened in on Austin's conversation.  
  
Eric answered Austin, "I don't know, sometime this morning I guess."  
  
Austin asked confused, "You guess? Look Eric we're at the police station filling out a missing person report. If I hear from Greta, I'll call you if she tells me too."  
  
Sami whispered into Lucas' ear, "If he doesn't tell Eric where Greta is if she calls, I will. Greta could ruin everything."  
  
Lucas asked her in a conspiring whisper, "Everything? Sami, her wedding was stopped last night. Greta's going to want a friend."  
  
Sami started to reply but Lucas phone went off. Sami silently nodded her head like he should answer in case it was Will. Lucas nodded like he understood and answered, "Hello."  
  
Sami knew it was Will just from how Lucas broke out into a smile. It was confirmed when Lucas said, "That's great buddy. I'm so proud of you. Here I'll let you tell your mom."  
  
Lucas handed Sami the phone, so Will could tell Sami how he just won first place in the science fair. Sami put her arm around Lucas for a congratulatory hug as she told Will, "Sweetie that's great. Is grandma Kate taking you out to celebrate?" Sami hated leaving Will with Kate, but she saw no other alternative on short notice.  
  
Will shocked Sami when he said, "Grandma left for Paris this morning to meet you all. Grandpa Shawn is letting me make a milkshake!"  
  
Sami looked into Lucas eyes wondering if he knew as she told Will, "I'll talk to you later honey. We'll have a family dinner when we get home, ok?"  
  
Once Will agreed, she hung up an gave Lucas back his phone. He took it and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
She couldn't decide if he knew and didn't tell her or if he didn't. She never took her eyes off of him when she said, "Your mother gets into Paris today. Were you going to tell me that I was going to be battling her anytime soon?"  
  
Lucas pulled her outside of the station. She followed more than willing. Once outside in the courtyard he told her, "Sami, you don't have to like my mother. You don't ever have to speak to her if you don't want to. But please I'm begging you not to fight with her anymore. Can we move to the live and let live stage for my sanity?"  
  
She hardly looked happy about what he was asking. Kate hated her. She was going to refuse this until she saw the look on Lucas' face when he said, "She's my mom, Sami."  
  
She asked determined to know the answer, "Did you know she was coming?"  
  
He answered like he was defeated and Sami was going to continue the war with his mother, "No."  
  
She surprised him and said, "Well, she is Will's grandmother. As long as she doesn't do anything to me, I'll ignore her completely."  
  
He put his arms around her and spun her around as he told her, "Thank you sweetheart. Name anything you want! I'll go buy it for you!"  
  
She smiled at his enthusiasm. When he stopped spinning her she told him, "I want a son or daughter with your big brown eyes."  
  
His eyes drifted down to her mouth. Her lips looked tempting. She automatically started breathing a bit heavier at his own nearness. He knew that her heart was racing, the same as his. His hands became more possessive in puller her closer. He managed to tell her, "I'll try my best sweetheart."  
  
Before she could reply, his lips descended onto hers for the kiss that he couldn't stop even if he wanted. He felt his entire body being magnetically drawn to her, and all he wanted was to keep her in his arms forever.  
  
She knew the moment that she admitted that she loved him, her life would be different. She never would have expected that he loved her back or that his touch would make her circuits go haywire. And his mouth was so perfect. One touch of his lips on her skin made her temperature rise so high that she lost any sense of awareness other than how to get her next fix. His mouth was better than drugs, better than alcohol, better than chocolate. And he was kissing her so thoroughly that she forgot everything.  
  
Austin, Rex and Mimi left the station and saw Sami and Lucas practically undressing each other on the street. Mimi and Rex started laughing. Austin was a bit embarrassed. How he never saw that Lucas and Sami loved each other was something he was never going to think about again! He told himself that he was dumb not to have known.  
  
Rex called over to the couple, "Are you done searching?"  
  
Lucas and Sami pulled back and just looked at each other questioning what they wanted to do.  
  
Mimi interrupted to ask, "I thought pregnancy stopped romance?"  
  
Rex asked Mimi concerned, "It does?"  
  
Sami smiled up at Lucas before turning to face their crowd, "Not always. I'm already a mother and besides we're newlyweds in case you forgot."  
  
Lucas held Sami and told his brothers, "We just found out mom's flying here today."  
  
The three of them nodded like they understood now. Kate and Sami's feud was hardly a secret. ~*~  
  
Greta changed into an outfit she bought downstairs in the boutique at the hotel. She showered, ordered the wardrobe and breakfast right after checking in this morning. She needed to think. Last night she once again gave herself to a man who was never going to love her. Eric used her to get over Nicole last time. He lied to her, cheated on her, and left her brokenhearted. He was her first romance and she kept letting that first kiss make her think that she loved him. It was true that she fantasized about him a lot. When he showed up in the villa, she saw her opportunity to live out one of her fantasies. But it wasn't real and she had to remember. She had to remember that Eric was never going to love her, and she didn't love him. She kept getting her fantasies about fairy tales and happily ever after confused with reality, and she had to stop. Eric loved a woman more experienced and desirable than she was ever going to be, Nicole Walker.  
  
She started to bite into her croissant when there was a knock on the door. She insanely thought that Eric found her and she rushed to open the door. Her smile faltered when she saw that it was Nathan. She held her head up high as she said, "Nathan. hi."  
  
Carrie was going to follow Nathan into the hotel, but she decided to be more useful. She called Eric.  
  
Eric answered the phone, "Hello?"  
  
Carrie immediately asked him, "Should I go upstairs to help Greta or will she be all right with her fiancé?"  
  
Eric's heart started beating. Carrie knew where Greta was. He recovered from the shock and answered, "I don't want him hurting her Carrie. Where are you so I can get there?"  
  
Carrie told him, "Hotel De Arc de Triumphe. Eric I don't think you should confront Nathan."  
  
Eric told Carrie, "I'm on my way."  
  
He hung up on her before she could say a word to him. She couldn't let her brother go up against Nathan alone. Nathan's temper was very obvious last night and Carrie refused to think that her little brother might get hurt. So she called the one person she did not want to talk to Austin.  
  
Austin answered his phone recognizing the number, "Carrie?"  
  
Carrie told him, "Austin, can you come to the hotel and help Eric in case a fight breaks out."  
  
Lucas held Sami's waist still and asked his brother in a joke, "Now that Carrie's found, do you mind if we go home?"  
  
Sami hit him lightly to remind him that Austin was still on the phone. Lucas made a face like he wasn't happy and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Austin hung up his phone and turned around to see Sami and Lucas about to make out again. He told them loud enough, "Carrie wants us to go to Hotel Du Arc de Triumphe to back up Eric in some fight with Nathan."  
  
Sami automatically said, "Family sticks together."  
  
Lucas asked her, "So does that mean I can go home and wait for you there?"  
  
She hit him on the head and said, "Get over it Eric's your family now too."  
  
Lucas really wasn't liking the thought that he could be related to Eric in any way. He never saw eye to eye with Eric Brady and he doubted that he'd direct him across the street correctly. But for Sami he went into the car. 


	16. Chapter 16 Fighting never solves anythin...

The fact that Austin was temporarily driving around in one of Nathan's cars while in Paris never phased his thought process. Carrie sounded worried about the guy, and Greta certainly shouldn't have to be alone with him. Austin's white knight mentality had him racing the car to the hotel where Carrie called from.  
  
Mimi asked from the back, "Can you be more careful on the turns?"  
  
Austin turned another corner at breakneck speed as Sami told Mimi, "I guess not."  
  
Rex tried to make more room for Sami as he told Austin, "We have a pregnant girl back here, remember?"  
  
Lucas bit his lip knowing full well that wasn't true, at least not yet. But when Sami elbowed him, Lucas said, "Carrie, Greta and Eric will be fine for the few extra seconds needed on the turns."  
  
Austin took the next turn a bit slower, but he wasn't happy about it. ~*~  
  
Greta stood at her door and told Nathan, "I can't marry you. I should have told you before, but everything happened so fast."  
  
Nathan took her hand in his and told Greta, "It's not your fault. I'm just sorry that I didn't protect you better."  
  
Nathan was quite stubborn sometimes and obviously he wasn't going to take this very easily. She told him, "Listen to me Nathan. I can't marry you. It wouldn't be right."  
  
Carrie walked down the hall of the hotel and saw Nathan walk into Greta's room. Carrie bit her lip, not quite sure what she should do. Her brother was, unfortunately, on his way and she had to make sure that he was ok. Carrie took a deep breath and pushed open the door.  
  
Greta saw Carrie walk in before she turned to Nathan and said, "There is nothing you could have done Nathan. I just don't love."  
  
Greta was cut off when her hotel door slammed open. The door almost knocked Carrie over, but she caught herself and gasped. Eric announced himself with a question, "My God Greta, are you all right?"  
  
Nathan turned around and snarled back, "She'll be fine once you leave her alone."  
  
Greta blessed herself as she tried in vain to yell out, "Get out, both of you! Can't you both see I want to be left alone!"  
  
Nathan and Eric were too busy staring at each other ready to pounce to care at all what Greta screamed.  
  
Carrie planned on walking between the men and breaking up the impending fight. But before she stepped forward, the door slammed open again, knocking the wind out of her sails.  
  
Philip announced, "Who called for marine backup?"  
  
Philip's entrance caused the two men about to fight to jump forward. Each assumed that the other made a move, and each went in for a counterattack. Greta yelled out, "Stop!" But neither paid her any attention.  
  
Philip pulled Carrie out of the angle of the fight. The men almost fell on top of her.  
  
Greta found a shoe and threw it at Nathan's head. Eric called out in between punches, "You don't have to help. I got this." She found her other shoe and threw it at Eric.  
  
Eric and Nathan broke some furniture as they slammed each other with fists. Philip decided to back Eric up and he went into the fight. Carrie called out to him, "Thanks Philip." But she stopped when she saw that Philip wasn't stopping the fight but rather joining.  
  
Greta told Carrie, "I have to stop this."  
  
Carrie asked Greta, "Which one are you planning on stopping?"  
  
Austin finally reached the hotel that Carrie told him. Austin, Rex, Mimi, Lucas and Sami started to rush in. Right outside the door Sami pulled Lucas back and told him, "Don't hurt yourself. I need you too much."  
  
Having Sami act all sweet with him was a new humbling experience for Lucas. He really wasn't sure what he should say to her big blue eyes. He settled on, "Stay out of it Sami."  
  
She was going to yell at him but the door swung open to reveal the big brawl inside. She followed Lucas inside.  
  
Greta had a wooden end table in her hand, ready to swing if someone came near her. Philip and Eric were physically brawling with Nathan. Rex and Austin was on the sidelines ready to jump in. When Lucas nodded to his brothers, the three of them for a moment looked like they were going to jump into the fight. Sami sucked in her breath, but Austin and Lucas pulled Nathan and Eric apart as Rex told Philip, "Calm down!"  
  
Carrie put her hand on Greta and Greta put down the furniture. Sami blessed herself that this ended quickly. Mimi echoed Sami's sentiments.  
  
Carrie spoke first and said, "I think we've caused enough trouble for Greta today."  
  
Austin looked over at Carrie. Carrie was the most kind hearted person that he ever met. His gaze then went to his friend Greta and the girl was starting to shake. Austin said, "I'm sure Nathan is going."  
  
Lucas let Nathan's arms go. Nathan fixed his hair with his hand and said, "Greta, call me whenever you need a friend or a shoulder to cry on. I've never hurt you."  
  
Greta nodded her head and said, "It's time for you to go."  
  
Nathan walked out the door.  
  
Carrie walked over to stand beside Austin. Sami smiled as her sister made the move and she went to whisper the observation into Lucas' ear.  
  
Austin then turned to Eric and asked, "Does Greta want you here?"  
  
Eric looked into Greta's eyes silently pleading with her to stay and talk to him before turning to Austin and saying louder than he wanted, "I'm not leaving until she kicks me out."  
  
Greta weakly told Eric, "Go."  
  
Austin nodded his head like he should be obeyed and said, "Get out Eric."  
  
Eric saw that Greta was going to talk to him but she was afraid. He understood being nervous. He told Austin, "Back off. Greta and I are going to talk."  
  
Before Austin could reply a voice called everyone's attention from the hallway, "What happened here?"  
  
Sami turned around and told Lucas, "The wicked witch has landed."  
  
He whispered back to her, "You promised to be nice."  
  
She rolled her eyes and said, "So nice you'll wonder what happened to me."  
  
Kate stood in the doorway looking around at the mess. Billie walked in next to her mother and echoed Kate, "What happened?"  
  
Kate then yelled, "Austin, Lucas, Philip, Rex. you are all leaving here right now! Look at the mess you caused."  
  
Greta turned to Kate and said, "Your sons all came to help me, I think."  
  
Kate answered, "Of course they did. But they are now going to pay for the damages and leave!"  
  
Philip followed his mom first. Rex found Mimi and said, "Let's go." Mimi smiled and followed him.  
  
Austin turned to Carrie and asked, "Do you have a ride home?"  
  
Carrie remembered seeing Austin kiss Nicole and she shuddered before answering, "What do you care?"  
  
Lucas put his arm around Sami and said, "We'll leave as quickly as possible. Remember your promise."  
  
She patted his stomach a little and asked, "Don't you trust me General?"  
  
He decided his best course of action was not to answer that one. He walked out with her instead. IN the hallway Kate changed her tune and said, "Billie invited me to Paris for the weekend to go shopping. Since we're all here, I want to have a family lunch tomorrow if that's all right with everyone.  
  
Sami had a vision of herself at Kate's family lunch. Lucas' entire brood on Kate's side would flay her alive and serve her up as the main course. Sami told Lucas point blank, "I'm not going to that massacre. But you have fun."  
  
Kate heard Sami's comment about her family lunch. She let out a huff but kept silent. Lucas told Kate, "I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
Kate smiled like she had something up her sleeve but no one was ever going to suspect her. Lucas needed saving and she was going to flawlessly finish off his problem without anyone pointing the finger at her.  
  
Sami saw Kate's half hearted smile and wondered what it meant. But she quickly forgot her suspicions when Lucas told her, "The limo will be here to take us home unless you want to eat."  
  
She smiled up at Lucas and told him, "Oh I'm hungry baby, just not for food."  
  
Once the crowd disperced, Carrie told Greta and Eric, "I'm going to take a cab home."  
  
Eric told his sister, "Thanks sis. You're the best."  
  
Carrie hugged Eric and left.  
  
As the door closed Greta bent down to pick up some shattered glass by her feet instead of looking at Eric. Eric walked over to Greta and kneeled down beside her to help. When she found her nerve, she yelled, "Fighting Eric? Why did you hit Nathan?"  
  
Eric argued with her, "I thought he came here to harass you about the wedding. Did he?"  
  
She stood up and went to the waste basket as she answered, "Yes, we were talking about the wedding. Nathan loves me Eric. He wouldn't hurt me."  
  
Eric followed her and continued, "That's not what his file told me. Greta he was going to be married before."  
  
She stiffened like Eric just told her something new, but she carefully asked, "How do you know?"  
  
Eric told her, "I work for newspapers and magazines with world wide subscriptions. It took me two seconds to get the information on Nathan and to know that he wasn't good enough for you."  
  
She closed her eyes and said, "So I should stay locked in my tower forever and wait for the perfect guy with a clean sheet of paper on his white horse to come rescue me? Eric, I know that this is a shock for you, but I considered marrying a man because he wanted my money and my title. I figured at least he wanted some part of me."  
  
Eric reached out to Greta but she pulled back. He told her, "Greta, don't sell yourself short like this."  
  
She started crying, "Why am I even talking about this with you? It's not like you love me. You pity me. I know that. Just go Eric. Leave me alone!"  
  
Eric looked into Greta's eyes as she fought her tears before he tried to tell her, "It's not pity that I feel when I look at you."  
  
She looked at him and asked, "Are you seeing me as Nicole's replacement again? Sorry that story ended for me a long time ago."  
  
He caught her hand and held it with both of his as he slowly told her, "When I went to the mountains, it wasn't Nicole that haunted me. It was you and everything I did to you." ~*~  
  
Outside the hotel Carrie stood at the cab stand waiting for her turn when Austin pulled in. She asked him, "What are you doing?"  
  
He told her, "Offering you a lift Carrie Brady."  
  
She honestly didn't know why she let it slip out, but she heard herself retort, "It's Carrie Reed. I never bothered to change my passport back."  
  
He looked stunned. Carrie Brady no Carrie Reed was the sun and the moon wrapped up together and embodied in the perfect female to him. He couldn't speak for a full minute. But when a cab driver started beeping for his spot, Austin told her, "Get in Carrie Reed. You're coming with me."  
  
She smiled. When he said her name, she just felt better than she had in a long time. She felt genuinely happy and she agreed with him. She opened the car door and stepped inside.  
  
When Carrie smiled at him in the car, Austin felt like he was the luckiest man to ever walk on the face of the planet. He smiled back at her before starting the car. ~*~  
  
Sami and Lucas had a limo to themselves. Sami started tugging at his shirt the second that the door closed. He asked her, "What's the rush?"  
  
She felt his abs in her chest and smiled before answering, "I want to make sure you're still in one piece."  
  
He tipped his head like he understood as he unbuttoned her blouse. He told Sami, "We can tell the driver to take the long way back."  
  
She sat on top of him to reach the speaker box to tell the driver exactly that. Lucas used the opportunity to pull her skirt up. She almost jumped in delight when she felt him touch her. As soon as she told the driver she turned to Lucas and said, "Not yet handsome."  
  
He pulled her head to his and kissed her. 


	17. Chapter 17 Are the Bradys losers in love

Greta looked into Eric's eyes. She was beyond confused. Here he was telling her that she was the reason that he stayed in Colorado, but she just couldn't contemplate why he was telling her this. The last time that she trusted him, Eric made her believe that they had a future together. So she was blissfully naïve to his cheating with Nicole until she caught them together. Before trusting Eric, she spent years in the swamp because Stefano used her to kidnap Hope. Bo taught her not to be afraid of living with people again. But Eric, Eric made her believe in romance. Then he took the idea and trampled on it.  
  
She looked deeper into Eric's blue eyes, desperately wanting to see that she could trust him. But it wasn't there, at least she couldn't see it. For all she knew he was playing her for a fool again in order to look like the hero for Nicole. It wouldn't be the first time he did that. She pulled her hand out of his and told him, "Eric, you felt guilty over hurting my feelings. But I'm over that now. You can go back to your life knowing that I'll be fine."  
  
Eric didn't like her retreat from him at all. He tried to argue with her, "You're the strongest person that I ever met. You're strong, kind, sweet, trusting, and beautiful."  
  
She put her arms around herself to try to hold herself together before she retorted, "How can I be trusting when the last time you kept Nicole on the side for a little action. Leave me alone, Eric. I don't need you. I need to be alone."  
  
Eric was desperate. He hadn't planned to say anything, but it just came flying out of his mouth as a last desperate effort, "If you need to be alone so much, why did you let me make love to you?"  
  
She felt like she was slapped; she wasn't ready with an answer to his question either for him or for herself. So she responded with the only answer she had, callous indifference, the kind that he showed her when she caught him with Nicole years ago, "Since when is sex making love with you? Oh wait. that's right. you loved Nicole because she put out!"  
  
Eric asked quietly, "Can we not talk about Nicole? She is nothing when compared to you."  
  
She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh my God. You are the lowest of the low. I heard that one before and it was a lie then! Get out!"  
  
She walked to the door and pointed him out. Eric tried to think of a reason to stay right where he was. He was stunned. He wanted to stay with her and beg her to forgive him. But he had no reason. He came to Paris to make sure that she was safe. His job was done. He walked to the door and told , "Greta, I love you enough to leave you alone if that's what you want."  
  
She refused to say anything. His declaration of love couldn't be trusted.  
  
He sighed when he realized what he said hadn't mattered, and then left her alone.  
  
Greta walked to her couch and sat down trying to sort out what she should do and what she wanted to do. She kept thinking that Eric might come back. After hours of dwelling on what she wanted to do, she decided that she needed to run away. She needed to escape. So she went downstairs and ordered a car to pick her up immediately. She started to walk to the car, when she realized that Eric might worry and follow her wherever she went. So she returned to the front desk and asked for pen and paper to leave him a note.  
  
If she stuck around, she'd start letting herself believe that Eric really might love and desire her. She couldn't handle giving her heart to him again. It took her years to finally find a new life without him and he was not going to rob her of pride. As the car pulled out of the hotel, she felt more alone than she had in the years since living in the bayou. ~*~  
  
The next morning, Austin went back to his room at Greta and Nathan's estate to pack his bags. Greta was not going to marry Nathan, and he now felt like an intruder staying at a strangers home. He packed thinking that he should go back to his home in NY and forget about Carrie. Yesterday's drive with Carrie around Paris felt so easy and beyond right. He could still close his eyes and hear her say that her name was Carrie Reed, being near her brought up so many feelings and memories for him. He desperately wanted to kiss her again which was insane. He caught her red handed with Mike Horton. He should hate her, but just the small lines of worry on her face when she casually mentioned something from their past made him want to grab her and kiss her.  
  
He picked up his bag fully intended to leave Paris immediately. He wanted to get away from her and focus on his new life in New York. New York was supposed to be the most exciting city to live in, but for Austin Reed, New York was the place where he could slow down his personal life and focus on himself. As he walked down the stairs he started to ask himself if Carrie already changed his mind about his life now, because the thought of leaving without seeing her again made him more lonely than he was in years.  
  
As Austin walked down the stairs he heard Nathan's voice telling someone, "Make sure her car is diverted to Château de Chambord."  
  
Austin immediately thought of Greta. So instead of getting into his taxi that was going to take him to his mom's breakfast before heading to the airport, he walked across the street and knocked on the door of Chez Salem. A teary eyed Carrie answered the door.  
  
Carrie just finished talking to Mike on the phone. He apologized to her for what happened, and she thought for a minute of going back to him. Mike was easier to be around than Austin. Austin made her pulse race uncontrollably and in a glance Austin could make her feel guilty for being the adulterer that she was. She was so screwed up, and opening the door to Austin just made her feel guilty all over again.  
  
Austin asked her concerned, "Carrie, what's wrong?"  
  
She was a fool. She couldn't tell Austin that she still had feelings for him. She needed him to leave her alone, forever. So she panicked and did something completely out of character. She lied. She lied to make him leave her alone forever, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Instead of running in the other direction like he was supposed to, Austin took her hand in his and told her, "Carrie, everything is going to be all right. You are going to be a great mother."  
  
Her eyes bugged out of her head. She needed to retract her lie before he said anything else. She quickly said, "Well I might not be. I mean I still need to go to the doctor. Maybe there is something else wrong with me."  
  
Austin walked her into the house and to a sofa in the front parlor before saying, "Carrie, you're going to be fine."  
  
Carrie muttered to herself, "Yeah right. Now all I need is a purple pillow and a baby to buy."  
  
Austin asked her what she said and she told him, "I think I'm just panicking. Austin, there is no way that I'm pregnant. I must be lying."  
  
She said the lying bit like an admission, but Austin told her, "You wouldn't lie to yourself or anyone else. We'll find you a doctor today. Sami and Lucas must have some doctor here in Paris. If not, Greta. Greta! Carrie, is Eric here?"  
  
Carrie shook her head no and said, "He left this morning to make plans now that Greta refused him."  
  
Austin told her, "I think Nathan took Greta out of Paris to Château de Chambord."  
  
Carrie was eager to get out of her lie so she volunteered, "I'll go and find Eric. Lucas should be down in a minute for the family breakfast with Kate!" ~*~  
  
Upstairs Sami and Lucas spent the morning in the same manner that they spent last night, in bed with the do not disturb sign posted on their door. She wanted Lucas forever, and he was finally all hers. But last night Sami felt a little on edge, like she needed to do everything with Lucas now before he was taken away from her. She told herself again and again that she was just being crazy; Lucas was her husband, and they loved each other. However, she couldn't stop feeling the small amount of panic. She used that panic as extra energy.  
  
A little over an hour ago, Lucas tried to get up to get ready for his family breakfast. But Sami found another surge of energy and pulled him back for another round. Although he wondered about her stamina for a moment, he hardly complained. He could give as good as he got even though Sami was surely testing him.  
  
The alarm clock that he set started to beep. He had 5 minutes to shower and drive over to his mom's for breakfast. He kissed his sated wife and ran to the shower. The very second that he left, Sami felt the need to follow him. She just couldn't let him go, at least not yet. ~*~  
  
Downstairs Austin sat with Carrie waiting on Lucas and Sami. When Austin realized that he was going to be late, he told Carrie that he had to go. Carrie promised Austin that she'd tell Eric what he told her. Austin smiled as she said the word, promise.  
  
He then said, "I'll be back to take you to the doctors."  
  
She shook her head no and said, "Austin, I'm perfectly fine. I can take care of myself."  
  
He told her, "I'd still like to be there with you, unless you don't want me around."  
  
She couldn't take the pressure of her lie. She was an honest person! She told him, "That's sweet Austin, but there's no need. I'm not pregnant. I lied."  
  
Austin smiled at her again and sweetly told her, "We'll just go to the doctor's to be sure."  
  
He either didn't listen or he couldn't believe her. What someone else might think of as rather dumb sounding, Carrie felt her pulse quicken. Austin was the sweetest most caring man that she ever knew, and when she was with him, she wanted to be the truthful honest woman that he deserved. She failed miserably being perfect for him before, but when he smiled like he just did, all big and goofy, her heart melted again. This was the man that she fell head over heels in love with; the man who gave her flowers as a token of his love, the man who danced with her on rooftops, the man who thought she was a fairy tale princess.  
  
Carrie heard herself say, "I'll meet you at the restaurant after I find my brother!" She'd tell him again that she lied when she arrived. She couldn't live a lie when he smiled at her.  
  
Austin nodded and walked out the door.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Lucas came flying down the stairs with his hair soaking wet. He didn't even say goodbye to Carrie as he flew out the door. Carrie walked upstairs intending to check on Sami to see if she wanted to hunt for Eric with her. Sami was in the hallway as Carrie climbed the stairs.  
  
Sami asked Carrie, "Do you think anything bad can happen today?"  
  
Carrie looked down the hallway before confidentially telling her sister, "I just lied to Austin. Greta might have been kidnapped. I don't think any other bad thing can happen."  
  
Sami felt her stomach do a somersault. If Carrie and Eric were this miserable, how far off was disaster for her? Sami then tried to clear her head. Unlike her siblings, Sami was happily married. She then focused in on what Carrie said and asked, "You lied? Why would you lie?"  
  
Carrie told Sami, "I wanted Austin to leave. But instead he turned into the sweetest most understanding man that I ever knew and I felt horrible for lying. Having another man's baby would act as a turnoff to any other guy, right?"  
  
Sami looked stunned. Then she felt a fit of laughter rise up at the thought that St. Carrie told one of the same lies that she tried on Austin in her past. Also it was the same lie that Sami told Lucas as a way to confess that she wanted to have his child. Sami then laughingly said, "Lucas would love to tell you how interfering and infuriating Austin was to him in the past."  
  
Carrie wanted to change the subject and told Sami, "Let's go. We have to tell Eric that his girlfriend might be kidnapped."  
  
Sami stopped laughing and asked, "When was I drafted for the crappy assignments? Eric's going to kill us."  
  
Carrie told Sami, "That's why you're coming with me. You could always keep him in line and in focus."  
  
Sami went to her room in search of jeans as she muttered, "Oh joy." ~*~  
  
Lucas ran into the restaurant that his mom told him to go to. He was 20 minutes late, but his family had so far only ordered coffee. Kate waved Lucas to a chair right next to her and Philip. Lucas sat down after greeting everyone. Kate then asked him loudly, "So have you told Sami your big secret yet?"  
  
Philip, Rex, Mimi, Austin, and Billie all stopped talking in order to hear what kind of secret Lucas might have. Lucas looked shocked and said, "I've had other things on my mind. It's not that big of a deal mom. She's not going to mind."  
  
Philip asked Lucas, "Mind what? My sister-in-law doesn't seem to like secrets kept from her."  
  
Lucas looked around the table and said, "It's not a big deal, really. I didn't just run here to talk about me and Sami."  
  
Austin then said, "We're talking about you and a secret Lucas. What's going on?"  
  
Lucas looked at his family like they were accusing him of something. He then said, "This is why I never tell any of you anything anyhow. I'd hate to see your faces if I failed."  
  
Philip wanted to give his brother a hard time. He asked, "Failed what?"  
  
Lucas asked, "So what's on the menu here?"  
  
Kate indulged her son's desire to change the topic. Lucas was keeping a secret from Sami. Granted the secret wasn't that big of a deal in the ordinary sense of secrets, but it was a good place for her plan to start. But she had to work fast on this one. Lucas was bound to tell Sami now that she just reminded him. 


	18. Chapter 18 Family Bonding

Sami walked down the avenue with Carrie looking for their brother who left to book his flight home. Sami and Carrie were a little wary helping each other out while looking for Eric. However Sami finally asked, "So you really lied to Austin?"  
  
Carrie saw Sami's joke as an attack and she naturally defended herself, "I lied to keep him away from me, not to make him love me Sami."  
  
Sami bit her automatic response to Carrie's barb. Carrie said love in a sentence about Austin! Scheming always took precedence over self righteous anger, so Sami quibbled back to her sister, "I shouldn't tell you this."  
  
Carrie thought Sami was about to tell her something scheme. Carrie readied her higher moral grounds argument, but her curiousity kept poking holes in the inquisition. Finally Carrie settled on, "What did you do?"  
  
Sami smiled and prepared to stretch the truth with a lie, "I didn't come right out and tell Lucas that I wanted to have another baby. I told him that I was already pregnant when I asked him to marry me. He knew that I was lying right away. He always knows when I'm lying, which long term is going to drive me crazy."  
  
Carrie laughed at her sister's audacity before she said, "Well at least Lucas understands and loves you just as you are Sami. Lord knows no man has ever really understood me."  
  
Sami looked Carrie right in the eyes and said, "I don't know about that. I was crazy jealous that you had Austin, a man who understood every one of your quirks."  
  
Carrie shook her head no and said, "Austin always thought I was a saint."  
  
Sami looked bewildered before saying, "No he didn't. If he thought you were saintly, then he wouldn't have been so mad at you for not forgiving me."  
  
Carrie pondered that for a minute. Austin had wanted Carrie to be the bigger person when it came to Sami. Was it possible that Austin understood that no matter what others thought of her, that she, Carrie Reed, was not perfect? She had already made so many mistakes, especially when she betrayed Austin's trust.  
  
Sami pulled Carrie out of her internal musing when Sami said, "Look about Austin... I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you and him. I destroyed your happiness because I was so screwed up. I never loved Austin, just as you told me a million times. I know that you can't forgive me nor should you! But Carrie you have to know..."  
  
Carrie stopped Sami from continuing when she interrupted to say, "You're my little sister. I should have reached out more or believed you when you said Alan raped you. Sami, I don't know why you were stuck with me as a sister either."  
  
Right in the middle of the avenue the two sisters reached out and hugged each other. No one had to force them to spend time together. Sami started crying which in turn caused Carrie to start crying. Neither noticed when a shadow loomed over them until he said, "Dad would have loved to have seen this."  
  
Carrie and Sami looked at each other before pulling Eric into their family hug. Eric breathed a little easier for the first time today because of his sister's. Eric finally said, "I want you both to visit me in Colorado!"  
  
Sami shouted at him, "You can't walk to Colorado now!"  
  
Carrie corrected her sister, "Of course he wasn't planning on walking. He's obviously bought a plane ticket. Right Eric?"  
  
Eric pulled his ticket out of his pocket and showed it. Carrie grabbed it out of his hands and stepped out of the hug. Sami blocked Eric from taking his ticket back until Carrie ripped it up nice and good. When Carrie was done, Eric asked, "What da hell?!?"  
  
Sami mouthed off, "Don't talk like dad! It's scary!"  
  
Eric ignored his sister's comment and finished, "I'm not staying in Paris to torture myself because Greta doesn't want me!"  
  
Carrie told Eric, "Austin thinks that Greta was kidnapped to a place called Château de Chambord."  
  
Instantly all thoughts of leaving left Eric's head, he asked, "How long ago?"  
  
Sami and Carrie both gave each other a worried look before answering, "I don't know."  
  
Eric then asked them, "How did Austin find out?"  
  
Carrie and Sami again looked at each other warily before answering, "I don't know. He just said so."  
  
Eric looked at his sisters and then asked, "If this is some trick you're both pulling, I'm going to hunt the pair of you down."  
  
Sami smirked and asked, "You'd hurt your unborn niece or nephew?"  
  
Carrie then added, "Wait I might develop severe amnesia in the near future where you can't tell me the truth!"  
  
Sami started laughing as Carrie mimicked Sami's old scheme.  
  
Eric told them both, "I have to go find Greta."  
  
As Eric practically ran down the street, Carrie and Sami stopped giggling and asked each other, "Want to go get something to eat?"  
  
Sami thought of the perfect place! She was going to take Carrie to Kate's family get together so Carrie would see Austin again. ~*~  
  
Lucas finished his third croissant as he listened to Billie tell their family of her latest case in Israel. Out of the blue, he tuned in enough to hear Billie say, "Mike let me stay in Carrie's old room. Jeremy was such a sweet boy."  
  
Lucas asked his sister about his half brother, "Was Angel still around?"  
  
Billie looked confused for a moment before saying, "Oh that. Mike wasn't the father after all. He felt so horrible about the misunderstanding when he took me camping. Mike makes a mean steak."  
  
Austin asked Billie, "Are you and Mike?"  
  
Billie smiled at her brother and said, "Maybe. Are you interested in Carrie?"  
  
Austin's goofy smiled appeared out of no where. Lucas saw Austin's embarrassment as his cue to enter the conversation, "Carrie Reed was definitely watching you."  
  
Austin whacked his little brother over the head. When Lucas asked why, Austin replied, "Just because."  
  
Before Lucas could respond Kate stood up and said, "I have an annoucment."  
  
Lucas turned his head and saw Mimi hiding behind Rex as Kate told the group, "My son Rex has told me that he and Mimi are getting married in a few days and he wants us all to stay in town to go to the wedding."  
  
Mimi suddenly stood up and ran to the ladies room. Kate and Billie were going to follow until Rex said, "She'll want a minute by herself. She'll be right back to accept her congratulations."  
  
Lucas looked at the empty chair and asked automatically, "Is she pregnant?"  
  
Rex just looked like he was just caught. Lucas caught the look. Philip answered for Rex, "Mimi's just overwhelmed that she's going to be my sister."  
  
As Mimi was walking out of the bathroom near the front door, Carrie and Sami walked in. Rex stood up. Austin turned and looked dumbfounded. Slowly Lucas turned around and saw his wife joyfully bouncing in with her sister. Sami looked so happy and carefree and beautiful.  
  
She stood in front of Lucas before she asked, "Aren't you going to kiss me hello?"  
  
Lucas felt his mom's stare on the back of his head. She was trying to make him feel guilty somehow. He ignored his mom and pulled Sami towards him for a kiss. She smelled just as she always did, and she could ignite dynamite with one of her kisses. He hadn't realized how long he continued to kiss her for until Philip told Rex, "Look at them. You have two choices in life: You can stay single and be miserable, or you can get married and wish you were dead."  
  
Lucas cracked a smile as he stopped kissing Sami. Sami looked over her shoulder and said, "Philip don't make us put you on our list."  
  
Austin asked confused, "What list?"  
  
Carrie took Austin's hand like she was going to explain until Mimi volunteered, "If you're going to hook Philip up with someone, we'll help!"  
  
Carrie urged Austin to say, "Congratulations by the way."  
  
Lucas held Sami before he told Rex, "I hope her mood swings aren't as severe as this one's."  
  
Sami hit Lucas off the head which caused Lucas to grimace in mock pain before mumbling, "I shouldn't have let her out of bed."  
  
The table started laughing until Kate asked, "Did Lucas tell you his reason to celebrate yet Sami?"  
  
Sami looked across the table at Kate and saw Kate wanted to tell her something. Sami then turned and looked into Lucas' eyes where she saw something like guilt flash before he told Kate, "Later mom. I want to tell Sami later."  
  
Sami felt the rush of panic that she felt last night resurface tenfold. She held his arm tightly in her clutches before she answered, "Tell me what's going on right now."  
  
She was angry with him. His mom should have kept her mouth quiet and let him tell Sami on his own. Now she was angry, so he tried to explain to her without the others hearing, "Remember how I promised my mother that I would quit working for Tony."  
  
Sami felt her grip lesson. Tony was dead. She then said, "That was months ago."  
  
Lucas nodded and said, "Well I quit because I went back to school. Mom's proud because she saw my grades."  
  
She breathed easier. Good grades and education were good things, not bad. She started to say something but Kate said, "Lucas is being modest. He aced his first year of medical school. In a few years, Lucas will be the doctor of our family."  
  
Sami asked Lucas, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
Lucas pleaded with Sami in his eyes as he explained, "It just slipped my mind between our wedding, the scheming, Greta's wedding, our vacation..."  
  
Carrie asked Austin suspiciously, "Scheming?" Austin shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Sami asked Lucas, "Before all that. Lucas you've been in school for months."  
  
He countered, "We've only been married for weeks. It's not like I didn't plan on telling you baby."  
  
Sami caught the gloating in Kate's expression. Kate had wanted to upset her and she succeeded. Well she was not going to let Kate win, so she told Lucas, "You can make it up to me."  
  
Mimi was sitting down munching on another croissant. Rex said, "Why don't we all finish breakfast" as he sat down next to Mimi.  
  
Lucas found a chair and pulled it next to his, so Sami could sit next to him.  
  
Austin automatically did the same thing so he could talk to Carrie. Carrie silently agreed to sit next to Austin, but she never spoke a word. Austin understood her thanks in her eye expression.  
  
Kate looked around the table, happy that her plan was on schedule. Soon her entire family was going to be happy. She was determined that her children have the quality of life that she never had, and that included Lucas being happy with a woman meant for him not a harpy who would only bring him pain and heartache. ~*~  
  
Meanwhile in Château de Chambord Greta sat at an outdoor patisserie talking to Nathan. 


	19. Chapter 19 Scheming, Dreaming, and Confe...

(Hey all. I made a music video to go along with the story. Check out www.greta2242.neptune.com and watch the video entitled From Here to Eternity. The video helps me remember the old couples that I haven't seen in a while, so I decided to share.)  
  
Carrie couldn't get Austin's face out of her mind. Every time she closed her eyelids, he was smiling at her and telling her, "I love you." Her fantasy was so insane. She spent years living with Mike. Her life was well past her history with Austin Reed. But seeing him all the time was driving her crazy. She almost packed her bags and left the house immediately as Rex offered Austin one of the rooms at Chez Salem. She was now going to see him as she went for a midnight snack or her morning coffee. The very second that Kate's breakfast ended, Carrie ran a marathon back to the house and locked herself in her room.  
  
Lucas and Sami both watched Carrie bolt out of the restaurant like a frightened animal. Lucas asked Sami in a whisper, "Is that a good sign or a bad sign?"  
  
Sami whispered back to him, "She's still affected by Austin which is good."  
  
They watched Austin sigh his frustration before leaving with Rex and Mimi to unpack his into his temporary home. When Austin left, Sami told Lucas, "I have an idea on how you can make up for lying to me! Let's go."  
  
Kate, Billie, and Philip stopped talking to watch Sami pull Lucas out of the restaurant. Billie said, "I was certainly oblivious to Carrie and Austin's salvation years ago."  
  
Philip asked his older sister, "What do you mean?"  
  
Billie looked at her mom before answering her brother, "Sami and Lucas were so involved in separating Carrie and Austin that it just never occurred to me that the way to stop them from ruining everyone else's lives was to force Sami and Lucas to look at each other for love. It's was so obvious, and I completely missed the answer staring me in the face."  
  
Philip commented, "I don't remember a conversation with Lucas that didn't imply Sami in some way. I just thought that Lucas was really bitter over Will's paternity."  
  
Billie shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Me too."  
  
Kate couldn't stand the conversation one minute longer and told them both, "Lucas will never be happy with Sami! I won't let her ruin his life like this. He deserves so much better than the likes of her. She's a vindictive unfeeling monster who has never shown one ounce of human kindness or compassion for anyone!"  
  
Philip asked, "You're not planning anything are you, mom?"  
  
Kate huffed as her answered before storming off.  
  
Philip looked to Billie wondering what they should do. Billie then replied, "She's allowed her opinion. I just hope that we're right and she's wrong. Sami seemed human yesterday and today."  
  
Sami and Lucas barely beat Rex, Mimi and Austin back to the house. Sami pulled Lucas into the house and up the stairs. At the top step Lucas finally asked, "What's the big plan?"  
  
She looked down the corridors to make sure no one heard her before telling Lucas, "My part is easy. I'm just going to make sure Austin moves into the room that adjoins with Carrie."  
  
She pulled him down the hall as she blocked off the other empty bedrooms. He watched her work for a few minutes before he was brave enough to ask, "What's my part in the scheme?"  
  
She smirked at him and replied, "I thought you'd never ask! I want you to marry off Austin and Carrie tomorrow."  
  
Sami started moving a chair into another empty bedroom, but Lucas pulled it out of her hands and placed it where she wanted before snidely remarking, "Oh sure. I'll just run down to the French authorities and get a marriage certificate for them. I'm sure that they pass them out like newspapers."  
  
She shook her head like she was the master schemer here as she talked to a student, "You forget that Austin and Carrie were going to get married in France before. They had the blood work and everything taken care of already."  
  
Lucas replied, "I'm sure that all that expired already."  
  
Sami quibbled, "Well if my handsome charming scheming husband can't figure out a way around that loophole, I might have to divorce you to find someone more capable."  
  
She hadn't looked up right away after she said that. She was making the bedroom unlivable as planned. But when Lucas hadn't responded, she turned to look at him.  
  
When he had her attention, he told her, "Don't joke about stuff like that. I just got this bad vibe."  
  
She dropped the box in her hands and hugged him before she said, "You're right. I've had the same feeling for a few days now. I won't say it again."  
  
He smirked as she hugged him. He had an idea on how Sami's plan might actually work. He told her, "Kiss me and we'll forget about it."  
  
She leaned up and kissed him, forgetting her plan of rearranging the room.  
  
Rex, Mimi and Austin walked in the hallway saying, "Maybe this room is clean. I don't know why maintenance hasn't cleaned the other two rooms."  
  
Rex, Mimi and Austin opened the bedroom door and saw Lucas and Sami kissing each other so intently that they were oblivious to the audience. Mimi closed the door and said, "There's one more room for you Austin."  
  
A few minutes later, Austin settled into his room. He tried to stay in his room to avoid Carrie. He kept getting this urge to kiss her. Her big expressive blue eyes looked at him so sad and lonely that all he wanted to do was reach out to her and hold her in his arms. She betrayed him and left him alone years ago, but he kept reminding himself that she forgave him after they thought that he fathered Will. Surely if she could forgive him for that, it meant that she loved him deeply on some level.  
  
He went to his window and looked at the rain clouds that were gathering. As he stood there waiting for a lightening show, he heard a whisper, "Dad, are you listening? What should I do? Dad, I still love Austin. I've always loved him. But I hate him too."  
  
Austin sucked in his breathe as he listened to Carrie's prayer.  
  
Carrie sat at the window seat in her room trying to figure out what she wanted to do. She looked into the darkening sky and continued her prayer, "Sometimes I think about how wonderful my life could have been with Austin if things hadn't gotten so bad. With him I felt this blanket of love and protection. But when he always sided with Sami because he wanted to be Will's dad, I felt like he was taking his love away from me. So I settled with Mike. Mike is a nice guy, but he never made me feel the way I feel with Austin. Dad, all I felt was relief when I Mike finally left me! But here it is week's later, and Austin makes me so afraid, and he shouldn't! I feel weak, needy, and so sad when I with him because I left him. Dad, you wanted me to always be strong, but I'm not. I'm weak. Am I so afraid of love, daddy, that I won't reach out anymore, not even to say I'm sorry! If I tell Austin that I love him, will he break my heart? Do I even have a heart that will shatter? If I let myself love him completely, will I still be me or will I turn into a bitter harpy who never could trust Austin?"  
  
Austin stood at the window hoping to hear more, but Carrie was silent now. He could imagine her tears, and those tears opened him up to his own wonderment. Carrie still loved him? ~*~  
  
Greta finished lunch with Nathan and continued to remain at the outdoor café. Nathan loved her and said that he'd always love her no matter what she decided to do. She felt so guilty. She agreed to marry Nathan when she hadn't loved him because she wanted to be loved. But now all she could think about was Eric, and how he must feel disappointed in her. She was a coward who couldn't face him. She couldn't trust herself around him. Every time she went near him, her knees knocked because of lust. Lust mixed with the fact that he was the only man that she ever loved or cared for, and his power over her was enough to send the strongest woman running in the opposite direction.  
  
She finally left her seat and went for a walk before heading back to her car. As she walked down the street, a few men started walking next to her. She walked faster and pulled out her keys just in case she needed to use them as a weapon. But they kept walking with her. She finally decided to turn around and walk back towards the patisserie and her car. However the men stopped her by saying in French, "Spare Change?"  
  
She tried to walk past, but one pulled her on her arms. She clawed him off and ran. She ran right into a man's opened arms. Her mind said to scream, but her body just melted into him. Only one man ever had that effect on her, Eric. She asked him, "Did you follow me?"  
  
The men that were bothering her seconds ago scattered. Eric asked her, "Are you hurt anywhere? Are you ok?"  
  
Greta pulled back from hugging Eric and steadied herself before answering, "They probably stole some money from me. Hold on."  
  
Greta opened her purse and sure enough some of her euros were missing. She started complaining, "Damn them. I'll be right back."  
  
Eric caught her by the waist before she ran off. His hand on her stomach sent all sort of vibrations running up and down her body. She steadied herself before turning around and saying, "Well thanks for showing up when you did."  
  
He sadly commented, "You've saved yourself from kidnappings before, so I shouldn't be shocked that you can handle yourself princess."  
  
She asked bewildered, "Kidnapped? No. I think that they were just after my credit cards and money."  
  
He looked stunned and said, "I heard Nathan kidnapped you?"  
  
She scrunched up her face and said, "I met him for lunch when he called my driver. He wanted me to know that he still loved me no matter what I decided. Honestly he made me feel guilty because I don't love him back."  
  
Eric hesitated like he wanted to say something else but then asked her, "Where were you going?"  
  
She answered, "Monte Carlo. I figured it was a good place to be distracted in so I wouldn't have to think about us."  
  
He told her, "I won't bother you again princess. You made it clear what you thought about me."  
  
She wanted to be mad again. Mad enough to send him away, so he couldn't hurt her when he decided to leave her. But she couldn't find the strength. She felt tears start welling up in her eyes before she said, "Why am I always crying around you? I promised myself years ago that I wouldn't let you make me cry again, but every time you come near me I'm either doing things that I wouldn't do or I'm crying because I did those things with you. God Eric, you have no idea how much I hate you. But I keep crying because I love you. I never stopped loving you even when you deserted me for Nicole. And I hate you for that. But every time I want to forget about you, I can't turn off my feelings of love either."  
  
Eric stared at her stone faced and unmoving. She bit her lip and lowered her head before saying, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you. It was foolish for me to think that..."  
  
He cut her off when he pushed her head up to look at him. She started to ask him something, but he cut her off when his mouth claimed hers.  
  
She moaned as he kissed her. She then felt like her legs weren't steady enough to hold her weight. She put her arms around his waist to hold herself up. But there was no way that she was going to stop kissing him because it was the only time that she felt like he was a part of her that was missing. 


	20. Chapter 20 Mr and Mrs Schemer

Eric held onto Greta for as long as he could. Now that she was in his arms, he just couldn't let her go, not again. She said that she loved him. And yeah there was a lot of stuff to still work out, he knew that she loved him! He had a second chance at happily ever after, and he wasn't going to let her get away from him. She seemed contented just staying in his arms. Neither wanted to break the moment.  
  
However, reality intruded when Greta's driver pulled up to the curb and asked, "Your highness, you said to tell you when it was 2 pm."  
  
She pulled out of Eric's arms and turned to her driver to tell him, "Merci, Claude. One moment."  
  
She turned around as Eric asked her, "Where are you going?"  
  
She looked into his blue eyes and laid out the honest truth, "I don't know anymore. I was running away from you."  
  
Eric never broke eye contact as he asked her, "Will you stay with me?"  
  
She couldn't find a more tactful way of asking, so she directly asked him, "For how long this time?" She broke eye contact when she added, "I don't know if I can bear the heartache again."  
  
Eric understood that he had two choices here. He could either be selfless and let her go, or he could be selfish. He gently lifted her head with his finger so she would look at him before he said, "Stay with me forever. Marry me."  
  
She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Marry Eric Brady? The thought never occurred to her, well at least not in a serious context. Her foolish romantic heart just wasn't prepared for the question.  
  
Eric took her silence as rejection. He told her, "That was stupid. I made you uncomfortable. You just told me that you hated me and here I went and asked a stupid question. I just thought that if I asked you, you might learn to trust me again. I was out of line..."  
  
She put her hand on his mouth so he would stop. When he quieted down she answered him a little cryptically, "I'm a princess Eric. Marrying me will change your life forever. Do you think that you could handle that much change?"  
  
His blue eyed darkened like he was trying to put together pieces of a puzzle. He asked her, "Was that a yes?"  
  
She knew that he hadn't understood what she tried to ask him, and explaining would make everything more confusing. So she decided to wait on the details when she told him, "Yes. It's probably wiser to wait, but I don't care! I'll marry you."  
  
He picked her up and pulled her closer to his body. She felt like she like a feather riding on the coattails of the wind, even when Eric kissed her. She was never impulsive. She was usually shy lonely swamp girl, but with Eric she felt charged in ways that she never experienced before or since. As they kissed, she let out a carefree laugh.  
  
His mouth curved into a smile when she laughed. He would have asked more, but the driver interrupted to ask, "Are you both getting in or are you planning on staying out there all day?"  
  
Eric held Greta as he told the driver, "Have her luggage delivered. The princess is coming with me."  
  
Eric handed the driver a business card and some cash. The driver accepted the tender but waited until Greta nodded her head in approval before taking off.  
  
Eric leaned down to kiss her again, but she interrupted to say, "You realize marriage to me won't be typical for you right? I accepted responsibilities when I won my crown. You won't be Eric Brady, freelance photographer, anymore."  
  
He asked, "Who would I be then?"  
  
She liked that he was asking her questions. So she answered coyly, "My royal consort for one thing."  
  
He asked her, "I'll sign a prenup, so no one can say that I'm marrying you for your money."  
  
She shook her head and said, "This is France. My inheritance remains as it is written, even without a prenup agreeing."  
  
He wanted to change the conversation slightly, "So there is no reason we can't be married as soon as possible?"  
  
She said what she was thinking, "That soon? What about planning?"  
  
He asked her, "Would you elope now and save the wedding planning for later?"  
  
Eloping was always her dream! All she ever wanted in life was a small cozy home and to live without all the pomp and circumstances. She kissed him as her answer.  
  
He quite happily kissed her back until he asked, "Was that a yes?"  
  
She shook her head and said, "The sooner, the better. Once the driver calls the press, it won't be long until we're on the cover of every paper."  
  
He took her hand and swung it with his as he told her, "We better get going then. My car is over here."  
  
Meanwhile at city hall the future Dr. Roberts finally obtained the needed 'medical' files from City Hall. He took the files outside and called his equally scheming wife, "Halfway done. I should have the marriage license for Austin and Carrie by the end of the day. I just want to wait on the paperwork."  
  
She asked him, "How did you pull it off?"  
  
He loved teasing her. It made her so animated when she didn't know everything. So he answered, "Maybe if you're nice to me later, I'll tell you."  
  
She grinned into the phone and seductively said, "Honey, I can be very nice and accommodating."  
  
His body responded to the sound of her voice. He sat on the steps of cityhall and whispered back, "I'm looking forward to your body later."  
  
She giggled before answering, "Body? Who said anything sexual? I said I'd be nice, not your playtoy."  
  
He joked right back, "Now there is an image that will get me through the waiting."  
  
She laughed because quite honestly she hadn't thought too hard on what she said. She then turned serious and asked, "So Mr. Schemer how are you going to accomplish the actual wedding?"  
  
He replied, "Mrs. Schemer you're going to have to help me with that part. Can you make a stop over at Justice Dumont's residence and drop off a check while I wait on the license?"  
  
She stood up happy to help. She then answered, "I'm on my way! I love you."  
  
He stopped breathing for a minute. It was still new to hear Sami tell him that. But he quickly relaxed and said, "Momma, I love you too. Call me when you get back."  
  
She smiled and said, "Ok."  
  
She hung up the phone and grabbed her purse. Sitting at home while someone else schemed just wasn't normal behavior for her. On her way out the door Sami spotted Carrie and Austin each sitting at opposite ends of the living room. They looked almost scared of each other, which was crazy. Sami waved to her sister and then left.  
  
Austin and Carrie accidentally caught each other looking at the other. Carrie lowered her eyes and attempted to go back to the book that she was pretending to read. Austin cleared his throat before finally saying, "Carrie... do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
She asked herself if she should spend time with him at all! Spending time with Austin was like signing her own warrant for heartache. But she couldn't say no. She put her book down and hesitantly replied, "All right. Let me get my jacket."  
  
He watched her leave the room before he gulped down his drink in one quick motion. He then stood up and walked to the door. He had no idea how he was going to approach Carrie to ask her out on a real date where he could give her flowers that would make her smile up at him. He had no idea how he could even want to trust her or want her trust, but he did. When she betrayed him, his entire world fell apart. But when he spent time with her lately, he felt hope for a future again. Luckily she came right back and spared him from thinking too much. He held the door open for her, waiting for her to pass before joining her outside.  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes before Carrie decided to make conversation, "Do you think Sami and Lucas are happy in love or are they scheming something?"  
  
Austin answered, "Well I don't think their scheme has anything to do with us, but they admitted that they're working together on something. Maybe the plan is to drive mom mad?"  
  
Carrie shook her head no before saying, "No. Kate just came here. They left her with Will. It has to be something else. Scheming for a job together maybe?"  
  
Austin shook his head no and say, "Future Dr. Roberts is following in his dad's footsteps remember? Maybe there scheme is to give Will a real family and to get along as husband and wife?"  
  
Carrie let her mind chew on that idea for a moment before replying, "Austin, I think you're right! It's odd that Lucas isn't home with his wife or that Sami went of by herself. Maybe they're scheming is getting confusing because Sami definitely loves him. Maybe we should force them to admit how they feel?"  
  
Austin saw a sparkle in her eye and asked, "So you still believe that love exists after all?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and answered, "Love exists for others, just not for me. I fall into the heading for heartbreak category with my history. Will you help me?"  
  
Austin saw a star lily at the florist down the corner. It was Carrie's favorite flower. He led them in that direction as he told her, "I'll help you with just about anything."  
  
She smiled up at him. He looked so sincere with his big smile. She couldn't explain it but she felt happier just from looking at him. She kept smiling until he stopped walking and went inside a store. She stood on the corner completely baffled until he returned moments later with a flower, a star lily. She asked amazed, "You remembered?"  
  
He put his hand on her neck and picked up her necklace that held his old promise ring to her before he told her, "I remember everything about you. You were the one Carrie Brady. I'm just sorry that we didn't have more good times to go along with the bad."  
  
She sighed before answering, "Me too, Austin. Me too. I screwed up everything."  
  
He stopped her self recriminations when he told her, "We both made major mistakes and took each other for granted."  
  
She still blamed herself but she liked that he said that. She turned and continued walking. When he didn't immediately follow her, she turned around and silently asked him if he was coming. He smiled at her before catching up. ~*~  
  
Lucas turned in the updated medical papers and filed for a renewed marriage license for Carrie Brady and Austin Reed. As the clerk handed him the paper, Lucas was almost caught. Luckily for him the couple was too busy staring at each other to notice him. He took the license and left city hall before Eric and Greta caught him.  
  
He used his phone and called the office of Justice Dumont where he asked to speak to Sami Brady. The receptionist almost hung up until she realized that the caller meant Sami Roberts. She told him, "Madame Roberts was just leaving. Hold on a moment."  
  
A minute later, Sami answered, "Hello?"  
  
Lucas asked her, "Did your brother decide to marry Greta anytime soon?"  
  
Sami asked, "Why? What do you know?"  
  
He told her, "I just saw them filing for a license together."  
  
She then asked the receptionist, "My twin Eric Brady wanted me to double check on when his wedding ceremony is? He's still filling out paperwork and all that, and since I'm here..."  
  
The receptionist nodded her head and said, "Monsieur Brady gets married at 8 PM this evening."  
  
Sami nodded her head and started to tell Lucas but he told her, "I heard."  
  
She told him, "Meet me back at the house. It seems I get to round up the Salem herd to crash what otherwise would be a romantic ceremony."  
  
Lucas walked to his car seconds before Eric and Greta left as he told Sami, "Don't. We can just send Greta and Eric a nice wedding present."  
  
Sami replied, "No! I'm his twin and I get to see him get married. I helped stop her other wedding, didn't I?"  
  
He told her, "I'll meet you at home dear." 


	21. Chapter 21 A simple Wedding Scheme

Sami was home before Lucas and she slowly found all her relatives and told them the news. Eric was getting married at 8 PM to Greta. John asked slowly not sure if he should speak, "How do you know that Sami?"  
  
She eyed him warily. He looked concerned. She was going to tell him to go to hell, but she stopped herself for two reasons. One reason was that John actually stopped the serial killer impersonating her mother and he saved her mother from Stefano. And the second reason was that John thought of Greta like a daughter. Sami sighed to herself before answering, "Lucas saw them getting blood work done at the hospital."  
  
Carrie asked, "Why was Lucas at the hospital Sami?"  
  
Sami lied because she wasn't about to tell Carrie that Lucas saw them filing for a marriage certificate because then the question would be why was he looking up marriage certificates. Sami answered Carrie's question quickly, "He's studying to be a doctor. He just wanted to see if the hospital here had different procedures than University Hospital."  
  
Carrie slapped Austin in the stomach to physically tell him, "What man thinks of hospital procedure on his honeymoon unless something is wrong? We have to help them."  
  
Sami overheard the last part of Carrie's conversation and asked, "You have to help who?"  
  
Austin felt guilty and he blushed. Carrie stuttered before finally answering, "Greta and Eric. They deserve a nice ceremony. Austin and I volunteer for decorations."  
  
Austin asked confused, "We do? I thought that we were going..."  
  
Carrie cut him off and said, "Let's get to work."  
  
Lucas walked in the front door as Carrie was leading Austin out the door holding his hand. Lucas smirked and asked, "Are you two getting back together?"  
  
Austin felt himself getting the feeling that Lucas was scheming something again. He countered defensively, "Carrie and I are just working through issues to be friends."  
  
Carrie added, "We're going to decorate the justice of the peace office. See you at the wedding."  
  
Lucas quickly added, "We'll be over in a bit. Sami had me dig up some of Greta's favorite sayings. If we get there early enough the justice of the peace can run through his lines."  
  
Carrie nodded her agreement and said, "See you and Sami there."  
  
When the door closed, Sami kissed Lucas cheek in order to whisper up at him, "Run through his lines?"  
  
Lucas told her, "My job was to marry off Austin and Carrie. I'm quite sure my wife will feel too nauseous to stand up at the altar to run through lines."  
  
She smiled and said, "That's so devious."  
  
He replied, "It worked for Vivian in stopping my mom and Victor's wedding. We might as well use the trick for good instead of evil."  
  
John, Marlena and the rest of the group asked, "Do you know where Greta and Eric are now? We want to help."  
  
Lucas looked stunned and answered slowly, "I just saw them briefly with their paperwork. I have no idea where they were going next."  
  
John replied, "If they were leaving the hospital, I can only assume they went back to city hall to file the license."  
  
Marlena shook her head affirmatively and said, "I'll plan the party here at the house. Rex, Mimi, Belle, Shawn will you buy them suitable clothes? I know Greta's a princess and probably has tons of stuff to wear but make a special choice for her anyhow." Marlena then ordered everyone to an assignment and off they went.  
  
A few minutes later Lucas and Sami went out the door to supply the justice of the peace with two sets of wedding vows, one for Austin and Carrie and one for Greta and Eric.  
  
Nicole saw the activity from a window at Nathan's house. Brady moved across the street with his family, but Nicole wasn't going to let him forget about her. Austin and Eric were also men she liked to mess with and something was definitely up. She decided to follow Lucas and Sami since they were most likely to be in the thick of the action. ~*~  
  
Greta and Eric ran between city hall and the hospital. IN the middle of their dash, it began to rain. When they rushed into city hall soaking wet, Eric asked, "Do you want to wait until tomorrow to get married now?"  
  
She shook her head no and said, "Rain is supposed to be God wishing us good luck on our wedding day."  
  
He laughed before kissing her. She started to put her arms around his neck but she pulled back. When he looked so hurt she said, "You're soaking wet and I don't want to mess up the paperwork. Now come here."  
  
She pulled his head back down with one hand and kissed him again. He put his hand around her back and pulled the paperwork from her grip. She told him, "Give it back! We have to file it without ruining it."  
  
He stayed one step ahead of her continuing to hold onto the paperwork. She continued to chase him down the hall. Soon they were running like ten year olds down the hallway and they almost missed the office to actually file the paperwork in. Greta saw the door and put her arm out to catch Eric's arm. He turned backwards and followed her inside. Eric turned in the paperwork and Greta started laughing. He couldn't help but laugh himself. They were about to be done but the clerk told them, "If you want the marriage valid in America, you have to fill out these forms as well and drop them off at the embassy."  
  
Eric looked at his watch and told Greta, "Our weddings at 8. Are you sure you want to get married tonight? We won't have time to change."  
  
She told him, "I don't care if I get married in a potato sack. I would love to wake up in the morning and be Mrs. Eric Brady."  
  
He put his arm around her and told her, "You are the sweetest woman that I've ever known."  
  
The clerk stopped them from kissing in front of her when she said, "Take these papers and get to work. The embassy's office closes soon."  
  
Eric took the paperwork while still holding onto Greta's waist. She told him, "We better get to work then."  
  
Eric joked with her, "I thought eloping was supposed to be romantic."  
  
Greta told him earnestly, "Paperwork isn't your idea of romance?"  
  
Eric put his hand on her face and just looked at her for a moment before leaning in and kissing her in the hallway. She blushed before he answered, "I think I have other ideas about romance."  
  
She looked into his blue eyes and felt herself get serious before she told him, "You are the only man that I ever loved Eric Brady."  
  
He looked into her brown eyes and very seriously told her, "I didn't think that a woman like you existed Greta. You're sweet and kind and good and thoughtful. I never could let myself move on even after I left town. I never thought it possible that you could be here with me again. I don't deserve you."  
  
They were interrupted in the hallway by the same clerk who told them as she closed her office door for the evening, "She definitely deserves you filling out the paperwork."  
  
Greta and Eric turned around and saluted the woman before she walked down the hallway. Greta told him, "Give me ½ and we'll write fast!"  
  
He gave her a few pages before leaning up on the wall to fill in his. ~*~  
  
Sami and Lucas sat outside the justice of the peace's office on a seesaw and decided to bounce ideas off of each other for what Carrie/Austin and Greta/Eric's wedding vows should actually be. Carrie and Austin's wedding vows were simple since they tried to get married a few times with different vows. Lucas and Sami were there for the vows each time and they always paid close attention to Carrie and Austin. The harder vows to write were for Greta and Eric. Finally Sami and Lucas decided on something and went inside to commence operation Carrie and Austin secret wedding. It was already 7:15 PM and they had to rush if the plan was going to work.  
  
Sami and Lucas went up to the justice of the peace and acted like they were running through the vows with him. Sami winked at Lucas before rushing off to the bathroom. Carrie and Austin were hanging up ornaments as Sami rushed past. Carrie nearly fell backwards on the ladder but Austin put his hand on her back to prevent her. Carrie muttered, "Thanks" a second before Lucas ran past as well.  
  
Sami ran to the bathroom. Lucas followed and had the preplanned conversation with her between the door. After running through their scene Lucas turned to Carrie and Austin and said, "The justice wants to finish running through his lines. Can you both do us a favor? I'll finish hanging up the... the... whatever that is."  
  
Carrie told him, "It's a fabric to make the place more elegant. And I'll go up and practice with you Lucas. Austin can stay here and finish up."  
  
Lucas looked at Austin trying to see if Austin was hurt with what Carrie said. Then Lucas replied, "I'd like to stay and watch the bathroom in case Sami needs my help. Austin and you are working on being friends now, so hopefully it's not too much of an issue."  
  
Austin and Carrie both reassured Lucas' concern, "No."  
  
Austin then put the fabric down and said, "Let's hurry. The wedding starts soon and guests will arrive."  
  
Carrie agreed and followed Austin to the altar.  
  
The justice of the peace hurried through the wedding ceremony like he was told for Carrie and Austin.  
  
Guests started to arrive and saw Austin and Carrie standing up at the altar. Instead of interrupting people took their seats.  
  
Austin then read through his lines at the vow exchange, "I love you. Not just for who you are,  
  
but for who I am when I'm with you. I love you.  
  
Not for what you've done with your life...  
  
...but for what you're doing to mine.  
  
I love you for making me good...and happy. And whole.  
  
Because that is what you do, Carrie.  
  
Without a word. Without a gesture. Without a doubt.  
  
Just by being yourself. Such a simple thing...  
  
but no one else in the world could do it.  
  
Only you." Carrie stood there lost completely in a memory. That was exactly what Austin said to her during their wedding. Carrie then rationalized that Sami must have planted that as a way to tell her that she was sorry for interfering. While the sentiment was sweet, standing there and listening to Austin repeat his poem was killing her. Why he continued reading it to her still confused her. He had to remember what he was saying since he wrote it. Austin was in shock when he saw what the poem was. But then he saw Carrie standing next to him and he just felt the need to read it to her. The justice of the peace then told Austin, "By the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Austin laughed out of nerves. He wanted to kiss Carrie. When the justice of the peace looked at him expectantly, Austin felt guilty. So he leaned down and lightly kissed her. He meant to kiss her cheek but when he saw her lips opened to a shocked 'o' he decided to be daring. He kissed her on the lips. Sami rushed up to the altar with Lucas and interrupted, "We finished the decorations. Did you finish practicing the ceremony?" Carrie answered, "Yes." Lucas then looked at the table all set up with paperwork and he replied, "You didn't sign the practice license." Sami stood behind Lucas mouthing to him confused, "Practice license are you kidding?" Carrie went to the table and said, "Are you sure this is practice? It looks genuine to me."  
  
Lucas then answered, "I'm sure. Greta and Eric are going to have the original. This was just something the justice provided. We have to make sure the feather pens work, don't we?" Austin picked up the pen and replied, "I guess." Austin then signed his name and Carrie signed hers. Lucas walked next to his wife and said, "If Victor fell for that line with Vivian, I figured it was safe to guess Carrie and Austin wouldn't see a problem." Sami smirked at him quite convinced that he was the smartest man that she ever knew. 


	22. Chapter 22 An Unintended Wedding

Austin and Carrie walked off the altar to talk in private. Austin felt like he had years ago when he repeated his vows up there and he wanted to talk to Carrie. He took her hand and decided that they were going to talk NOW. Waiting always seemed to ruin everything in the past, so he wanted to talk to her.  
  
Sami and Lucas couldn't stop themselves from looking joyful. Carrie and Austin walked off together, man and wife. OK so they don't know that they're married yet. But everything was going to be all right. Sami felt relieved to see something good come out of an Austin/Carrie plot of hers. She grabbed Lucas' hand just to hold, since he was the only person that she could share her joy with.  
  
Austin and Carrie walked to the back of the small justice of the peace's office and head for one of the back rooms. However Greta and Eric almost knock them over as they stormed inside holding hand while attempting to get out of the rain.  
  
Eric apologized immediately for almost knocking his older sister down, but he said in a laugh, "Carrie, what are you doing here?"  
  
Carrie let go of Austin's hand and told Greta and Eric, "We came to see you both get married. Almost everyone is here that was still in town. I'm so happy for you both."  
  
Greta suddenly looked upset and turned her head. Eric wiped some of the water out of her hair as he asked her, "Princess what's wrong?"  
  
Greta whispered almost inaudibly, "I don't want anyone to see my like this. I must look like swamp girl right now."  
  
Eric whispered back to her, "But you were going to marry me all wet and adorable a minute ago. Don't cry."  
  
She told him, "Why did you say that? Now I will start crying. And you're right I don't care what I wear getting married. It's just... it's just..."  
  
Eric asked softly, "John's here?"  
  
She nodded. Even though John wasn't her father, he was the only man that she ever thought of like a dad. Father John was the man who bought her ice creams as a child, tucked her into bed, and promised to watch out for her mom.  
  
Eric never knew Greta as a child, but he too had the same memories of John. But unlike Greta, Eric also knew his real father and he had memories of different families. But when he was with Greta, Eric felt somehow more accepting of John who was in fact neither his nor Greta's father. Eric asked her, "Do you want to go talk to him?"  
  
She smiled up at him and said, "Yes, I mean no. Look just let me dry off and fix my hair... or I could wait until after the wedding to talk to him if it's an issue"  
  
Eric quickly told her, "NO!" She looked up surprised at him and he continued, "You can talk to him whenever you want to. Don't hold back because of me, ever."  
  
She smiled up at Eric and said, "OK let's get married!"  
  
He made her smile and the feeling that he did that made him stand just a little taller before he told her, "I would marry you everyday for the rest of our lives."  
  
Austin finally commented, "Wow! That's a good offer from a guy Greta."  
  
Nicole turned red seeing Eric and Greta all happy. Eric was not supposed to win the affections of the perfect princess. But Nicole quickly comforted herself. She lost Eric because of Lucas and Kate, but despite them last time she found a way back into Eric's bed. Besides if Eric turned her down, Austin and Brady were still around for her. But letting Princess Pathetic win bothered Nicole more than she cared to admit. Nicole remained in her hiding spot to watch Eric make this huge mistake.  
  
Nicole watched the proceedings as Carrie told Greta, "Come with me for a few minutes Greta. Eric follow Austin."  
  
Sami was smiling along with Lucas on their plan when Sami saw some activities in the back. She told Lucas, "Looks like the wedding is officially on its way."  
  
Lucas saw the couples separating as he whispered into Sami's ear, "My part of the plan was easy my dear. I can't wait to see your plan to reveal the marriage and get them back together."  
  
She stopped smiling and asked, "My plan?"  
  
He smirked and said, "Course I'll help you if you want. I figured my half was pulling off the wedding and your half was getting them together. Besides your cute when you scheme."  
  
Her eyes revealed her surprise before she replied, "You are too as long as I'm not the target."  
  
He held her arm as he replied, "Ditto. How long do you think we have until the wedding starts?"  
  
She caught the gleam in his eye before replying, "I'd guess 10 minutes general."  
  
He held her hand and guided them off to a side room as he told her, "Getting you pregnant for a scheme was one of your best ideas sweetheart."  
  
She followed but asked him, "Why's that?"  
  
He smirked before answering, "Because I get my way with you whenever the mood hits. But Sami we have to stay quiet or someone's going to figure us out."  
  
She followed him into one of the extra rooms in the back.  
  
Meanwhile Kate talked with her contact on the telephone. There was no way she was going to let Lucas ruin his life with that vindictive manipulative little space cadet. Lucas deserved someone with a little intelligence so he wouldn't have to explain everything to her, and Kate had the perfect way to get rid of Sami Brady. Lucas might be her newest interest, but Sami was never one to share. She knew that Sami freaked out over Angel before she ran off to marry. So Kate had the idea of how to rid Lucas of Sami a long time ago, but now she finally had her. Sami better enjoy her last moments with Lucas because Kate was positive that her plan was foolproof. She laughed before finish the thought, "Sami was always a fool."  
  
Back in the bride's dressing room Carrie helped Greta with her hair after helping her with the dress. Greta hugged everyone that came to help her. Marrying Eric Brady seemed like a dream come true and she was beaming with happiness. Carrie fixed her hair and commented, "Thankfully no tears of regret today."  
  
Greta told Carrie, "If Eric and I can get back together, you should reconsider Austin. He's a good guy too."  
  
Carrie reminisced with Austin's simple vows that he repeated to her today, "I love you. Not just for who you are, but for who I am when I'm with you. I love you..." Before Austin came between her and Sami, Carrie suddenly heard herself telling Sami, 'Don't fall for silly practiced lines.' But Carrie couldn't help herself. Austin always seemed so sincere and honest when he said the stupidest things.  
  
Greta stood up and said, "I'm ready. Let's go!"  
  
Carrie told her, "Stay here. I'll run to see if Eric is ready, tell everyone to sit down, and be back for you."  
  
Greta nodded.  
  
Carrie ran out of the room and told everyone to sit down before she went to the groom's vestibule. Eric was pacing back and forth as Austin repeated, "Carrie will come to get you. No one's kidnapping Greta from the wedding."  
  
Carrie interrupted to say, "Take your place little brother. I'll send up your bride."  
  
Nicole saw Carrie run down the hallway and decided now was the time to talk to Greta. She opened the bride's chamber and immediately said, "You look terrible."  
  
Greta's eyes crossed with question before she hotly told her, "You never did have taste. I'm quite sure no one invited you so leave."  
  
Nicole smiled like she had something to say before she insinuated, "It will be nice for Eric to have you on his arm again and me in his bed. I never could pull off the social wife drone like you could."  
  
Greta couldn't help but remember catching Eric telling Nicole that he loved her while he was dating her last time. But she had to trust him now since he continually denied caring about Nicole. But the doubt remained as she told Nicole, "Eric loves me Nicole. I know you don't understand something that pure, but that's the end of it. Now leave."  
  
Nicole winked like Greta told her a joke before she retorted, "Men marry purity but they can't help wanting a whore in the bedroom. Anyhow I just came in to wish you well on your wedding day. Like I said Eric would need a perfect little wife like you."  
  
Before Greta could tell her to go again, Nicole flittered out like she won. She tried to not let Nicole get to her. She tried, but the words kept getting mixed with the past that she tried to let go of.  
  
Carrie saw the light on in one of the rooms on her way back to get Greta. She assumed some of the guests wandered off and she let herself in only to find Lucas and Sami completely joined in each other's rapture. Carrie quickly closed the door but felt like a peeping tom. She practically ran back to get Greta.  
  
Greta schooled her face to not look upset as Carrie ran in to tell her, "Let's go."  
  
Greta asked, "Is something wrong? You're bright red."  
  
Carrie told her, "It's nothing. When we get back home, I'm locking Sami and Lucas in their bedroom."  
  
Greta nodded like she understood, even though she had no clue. Carrie led her to the back of the wedding chapel and hit the tape recorder.  
  
Greta hesitantly walked in and married Eric. If she was subdued during the wedding, she couldn't help herself. She only had herself to blame for being a fool.  
  
Lucas and Sami returned to the wedding right before the vows were exchanged. The found some seats in the back and held each other's hands.  
  
Kate picked up her secret weapon at the airport with no trouble. Once she passed customs, Kate raced to the reception hall.  
  
When Eric kissed Greta, he knew something was seriously wrong. He knew earlier actually, but the kiss confirmed his suspicions. She was upset with him, but married him anyhow. Once he had a minute peace with her, he was positive that everything would work out.  
  
Austin found Carrie once the bride and groom left. He told her, "We need to talk."  
  
Carrie remembered Austin's vows again from tonight. She weakly told him, "If you really want to, but I don't see what's left for us."  
  
The entire group slowly went back to chez Salem for the celebration. Kate saw Greta and Eric cutting the cake as she watched for a moment. She felt a little hesitant that her surprise might hurt the newlyweds as well, but she couldn't help it. She had to sever Sami from Lucas' life to protect him. Once Sami was gone, she was going to find Lucas the perfect wife and ensure his long term happiness. To Kate Sami was a noose that was slowly going to kill her son. 


	23. Chapter 23 An Unfortunate Revelation

Greta and Eric fed each other cake. Greta could even smile about it. The simple reception with family and friends along with Eric never leaving her side was boosting her confidence. Out of happiness she even kissed Eric on the cheek.  
  
He put his arms around her and told her, "I get a whole lot more later."  
  
She laughed and answered, "Maybe if you're a good husband for the rest of the night."  
  
He picked her up a little and asked, "No teasing about these things. A man looks forward to the wedding night."  
  
Greta laughed as he kissed her. She couldn't help it.  
  
The crowd started banging on their glasses for another kiss.  
  
Lucas and Sami sat together just watching the happiness. He told her, "I love you Sami."  
  
She turned around in her seat and said, "I love you too. Now lean forward general."  
  
He followed her instruction and received a kiss for his effort.  
  
Carrie and Austin stood uncomfortably in the crowd of couples. Carrie turned to him and asked, "Do you want to dance?"  
  
Austin didn't reply with words. Instead he put his arms around her and led her to the dance floor.  
  
However the music and laughter stopped when Nicole stumbled in. Nicole saw Greta and Eric's look of confusion which added to her glee. But she said, "Kate told me to get down here."  
  
All eyes went to Kate who was standing on the sidelines holding a small package. Kate slapped a smile on her face, and repeated, "I told her to arrive after the pair of you left, so I could announce something without distracting the newlyweds."  
  
Nicole rolled her eyes. Being exposed showing up early really wasn't that big of a crime.  
  
The package in Kate's hand started whimpering and Kate cooed it to sleep before saying, "What I have to say shouldn't ruin things for the bride and groom tonight. Why don't the pair of you retire?"  
  
Lucas stood up and asked his mom, "Mom, where did you pick up a child?"  
  
Instinctively Austin and Carrie felt the need to jointly say, "I'm sure there's a rationale explanation."  
  
Kate smiled at them and said, "I'm beyond happy that the pair of you are growing closer."  
  
Looking like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar Austin let go of Carrie's hand, but didn't step away.  
  
Kate's eyes then zeroed in on Sami before she announced, "I couldn't hold my tongue over why I freaked when I found out the pair of you decided to get married."  
  
Sami muttered, "Whores feel remorse wow."  
  
Lucas told Sami, "Don't."  
  
Sami felt bitter that he just said that to her. Kate was the one here to cause problems. She let out a small huff in annoyance.  
  
Kate then continued, "Sami you were my partner in my little scheme. If you could think for a second, you would know why I asked Nicole to come with me here."  
  
The only time Kate and Sami worked together was to stop Victor from marrying Nicole. But Lucas betrayed the pair of them and offered to expedite a divorce from Nicole, so she could marry Victor.  
  
Lucas asked Sami, "You worked with my mom willingly?"  
  
She nodded affirmatively. Lucas then asked his mom, "So what? Nicole and Victor aren't finished anyhow and that doesn't explain whose child that is."  
  
Nicole suddenly realized what the child meant and she spun on her heels to say, "That brat almost ruined my life. How the hell did you find him?"  
  
Kate smiled at Nicole and said, "I'll get to that part. My grandson here will never suffer again even with you as a mother."  
  
Nicole told Kate, "I'm out of here."  
  
Kate asked sweetly, "Shouldn't your husband know all his child Nicole?"  
  
Nicole bit back, "Dimwit Victor is dead and the brat most likely isn't his."  
  
Most likely through Kate for a small loop before she recovered to say, "Your husband is here Nicole. Standing right next to Sami."  
  
Sami turned to Lucas who looked equally shocked.  
  
Kate continued, "Sami you remember how desperate we were to stop Nic the trick from marrying Victor, don't you?"  
  
Sami argued, "Lucas filed for divorce despite you. He even has papers."  
  
Kate shook her head at Sami and said, "Lucas uses my lawyer, Gregory Sharmain. I couldn't let Nicole marry Victor. Then before I could drop my little Christmas present on Victor since he was filing for divorce from the harpy, you started pawing my son. Well Sami, I hate to tell you but Lucas is married."  
  
Lucas spun on his heels in confusion before going over to his mom. But then he realized Kate was holding a small child. He slowly said, "Continue mom. What about the baby?"  
  
Kate tried to put her hand on Lucas to tell him that she only wanted what was best, but he stepped away. She wasn't deterred as she said, "I was only looking out for you. Sami only causes heartache for you, and you need to think with your head Lucas."  
  
He clearly wasn't listening to her argument. The rest of the guests all continued to watch the scene.  
  
Kate then continued her story, "Anyhow that was all I knew and why I freaked out at the wedding. I didn't want you in trouble, so I asked Gregory to find an out for you over bigamy."  
  
Lucas sarcasticly added, "Thanks."  
  
Kate looked at both Nicole and Sami when she continued, "It seems Nicole gave birth while you were in a coma Lucas. Victor and I were so busy fussing over your lifeless body. Eric has left town. No one knew she gave birth or gave the child up."  
  
Nicole sarcastically added, "That brat might be anyone's, Victor's, Eric's, Lucas', Rex's."  
  
All eyes turned towards Rex as Mimi looked horrified. Rex said, "I was stuck in a lab with Cassie as my only companion."  
  
Nicole huffed, "Rex Rollins. He was a stock brocker. Anyhow no one would want the boy, and he had no benefit to me, so I found a nice family for him."  
  
Greta inconspicuously choose that moment to leave the party. Eric didn't even notice since he was just informed that he might be a father.  
  
Kate shook her head and said, "You mean you illegally sold him for money. My lawyers found him and since you are still married to my son, it was easy for me to claim this boy."  
  
Sami clenched her stomach and said, "I'm going to be sick" before she rushed out of the room.  
  
Lucas followed Sami, but he found she locked herself in the bathroom.  
  
Kate then told Nicole, "Even if the boy isn't from my flesh and blood, he's still better off with me than those people. You didn't even try to find him a good home. Oh and by the way since you are not Victor's widow, you're broke and under arrest when you get home."  
  
Nicole turned towards Kate and then realized something. She told Kate, "With the return of that brat, Lucas can't divorce me without a long fight. And I'll be needing his money now. Shouldn't be too hard to win him back." She then turned to Eric, "It will be just like old times."  
  
Kate immediately said, "I apologize for the timing again Eric."  
  
Eric nodded and looked for Greta only then realizing she was gone. He pretty much followed Lucas example by running into the house.  
  
Kate told Austin and Carrie, "I need to get him back to the hotel. Will you both tell Eric and Lucas if they want a paternity done to call the hospital?"  
  
Carrie nodded as Austin helped his mom put the child back in her car.  
  
When Kate left, Carrie caught Nicole trying to walk into the house. She stopped her to ask, "Where are you going?"  
  
Nicole smugly answered, "My husband is staying here. I need to talk to him in private."  
  
Carrie told her, "First you make out with my stepbrother Brady at Greta's almost wedding, kiss Austin in our garden, make passes at Eric, but now you want Lucas too? Get out of here now."  
  
Austin returned to say, "Now Nicole."  
  
Nicole then said, "Fine. Tell Lucas where I'm staying when Sami kicks him out."  
  
For the longest time Eric couldn't find Greta. He then remembered her need for nature when she felt troubled and decided to check the darkened gardens. He found her sitting under a tree overlooking a small pond. He walked over to her, and said, "I didn't know."  
  
She wanted to trust him. She wanted to trust him very badly, but Nicole's warning about still having sex with Eric kept playing in her head. She stayed balled up and said, "You loved her. Every time I think that I'm finally over the feeling of competition, wham it's back. I don't know how to beat this."  
  
Eric said hopefully, "Time and a reminder of faith. Greta the ring on your hand means that we'll be together forever if you just let me in."  
  
She told him, "I want to. This is just too much to take in right now."  
  
He sat down next to her and she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Lucas pounded on the bathroom door saying, "Sami let me in."  
  
She felt her entire world just tilt sideways and she couldn't stop herself from physically being ill. She wasn't married to Lucas. He really did have children out there. And worst of all she really should have known. Kate had told her that Victor and Nicole's wedding wasn't going to matter. She just never assumed this. Lucas wasn't her husband.  
  
When her nausea passed, his constant banging on the door finally entered her brain. She ran the water to clean her face and brush her teeth. Once she felt cleaner, she slowly opened the door.  
  
Lucas tried to hold her, but she back away and said, "You should go."  
  
He tried to reason with her, "What about everything that's happened?"  
  
She said, "It was all a lie. You should go. I'm tired and we can come to some arrangement tomorrow."  
  
He asked, "Arrangement?"  
  
She yawned and said, "With the apartments, Will, Nicole... look we'll talk tomorrow."  
  
He quietly told her, "I still love you."  
  
She fought back her emotions and coldly told him, "We can't think about that right now."  
  
Lucas never felt such pain in his life. He met her coldness with his own and spouted out something he must have learned years ago, "Sleep seldom visits sorrow; when it doth, it is a comforter." He left after that.  
  
Lucas ran into Carrie and Austin on his way out. Carrie told him, "Don't. Everything can work itself out. Nicole can't fight a divorce forever."  
  
Austin said, "Even painful divorces can be overcome and, little brother, you have a girl who loves you upstairs."  
  
Lucas's eyes showed his hurt even if his voice remained somber as he asked, "Do I? I have to go." Carrie quickly told Austin, "Go with him!"  
  
Austin nodded his agreement and said, "He shouldn't be alone."  
  
Carrie watched Austin chase Lucas out the door before she locked the door for the night.  
  
She took a step forward to call him back, but she stopped herself. She knew her happiness was going to end, and she even helped it out. She decided to curl up in her lonely bed. His words kept haunting her. Why he was quoting Shakespeare she didn't know, but nevertheless the description fit. She couldn't sleep. What started out as the perfect day ended completely rotten. 


	24. Chapter 24 An untended victim

Lucas was still wearing a suit and tie from the wedding when he drove off not giving his annoying older brother a backward glance in the rearview mirror. He needed to be alone right now. He put his heart on the line earlier, and Sami didn't respond. His first thought was a drink might make that pain go away. He pulled to the side of the road and looked at a bar, but he decided instead to keep driving instead of getting a drink. He'd be killing himself, but it shouldn't matter. But instead of stopping he pulled onto the highway at breakneck speed intending to put as much distance between himself and Sami as he possibly could. Driving was a mindless activity that could keep him away from the bar. He made it out to the countryside where it was pitch black on the dead road. The other car was driving without its lights on, and it would have been impossible for Lucas to see it even if he wasn't upset. The last thing he thought was that God gave him what he wanted at the moment, blessed unconsciousness.  
  
Austin searched every bar he could find all night long. When Lucas peeled out of the driveway, he instantly remembered how an addiction surfaces during a bad spell. He'd seen it happen to Billie and tried to help. He'd seen it happen to Lucas before, and he always choose to leave Lucas alone. But this time now that he really talked to Lucas and set things straight, Austin wanted to help and it wasn't because of Carrie's urging. He generally wanted to find Lucas. As the sun began its upward dissent into the morning sky, Austin went to Nicole's hotel hoping for an answer. Instead he found out Nicole checked out.  
  
Sami felt her stomach contracting again. She never felt this wretched over heartache before. Being physically sick at the notion that Lucas was married to someone else was just too much. She was so sick that the bathroom floor felt like the best place to rest since she wouldn't have to run back and forth again.  
  
In the morning Carrie hesitantly knocked on Sami's door. When Sami didn't answer Carrie peeked inside and saw no one in the room. She was going to leave when she heard a whimper. Carrie called out, "Sami? Are you in here?"  
  
Sami sat up before answering, "Go away. I need to be alone."  
  
Carrie instead walked into the bathroom and told her, "I think you're being awfully immature."  
  
Sami rolled her eyes before sarcastically supplying, "I'm a total screw up who doesn't deserve to be happy. No man could ever really stay with me forever because I'm not good enough and never will be. Can't you come up with something new to tell me?"  
  
Carrie kneeled down before saying, "Wrong. You have a man who adores you and wants to be with you for the rest of his life and stupid you let him leave. As someone with lots of experience in heartache, let me tell you I would never have let Lucas go."  
  
Sami felt worse again as she defended herself, "He's married to Nicole, and it's partly all my fault. Kate told me that she wasn't going to let Nicole marry Victor."  
  
Carrie told her, "Look you married Austin in my wedding dress, and I had to deal with the man I love being married unhappily to someone else. Sami it will work out if you don't let him go. Nicole is no competition for real love."  
  
The weight of Carrie's announcement made her feel both worse and better. She tried to argue with Carrie, but Sami full well remembered how jealous she was of Carrie and Austin. She weakly asked, "How do you know if love is enough?"  
  
Carrie smiled for the first time as she put her hand out to help Sami stand up. Sami took her hand and started to rise before Carrie answered, "You never know for certain. I mean my love for Austin wasn't enough, but I always thought you were the stronger one."  
  
Sami tried to tell her sister, "If I hadn't interfered, you and Austin would still be together and in love."  
  
Carrie shrugged her shoulders and said, "I love Austin, but without trust there's no happily ever after."  
  
Greta walked in hearing the sound of voices in the hallway, and she heard Carrie's sad announcement so Greta asked, "Can I join the pity party?" Sami and Carrie both nodded yes when Greta asked, "Is there was way to rebuild complete trust?"  
  
Carrie dejectedly answered, "It's always dormant waiting to strike out at you."  
  
Sami heard the sad women before more forcefully saying, "No, I don't agree with that. Trust can be rebuilt. Neither one of you had issues like I had with Lucas and not only were we talking about them and working through everything, for the first time in my life I was happy with him and with myself."  
  
Carrie smiled and said, "See, I told you that you were the strong one."  
  
A few hours later Eric woke up alone in bed. His first thought was that Greta took off again. He jumped out of bed and threw on his pants before he dashed out of the room. He was about to pound down the steps when he heard female laughter coming from his twin's room. He hesitantly walked in and found his two sisters and his wife playing cards and drinking.  
  
He cleared his throat and said, "Isn't it a bit early in the day for a party."  
  
Sami laughed and asked, "Carrie do you remember when we made Eric try on my green dress."  
  
Greta laughed until Eric reached in and took the bottle from the table before he said, "You were never to talk about that again."  
  
Sami smirked and said, "I don't remember that part of the bargain and besides Greta's our sister now too so she should now all about the time we made you model our lipstick shades."  
  
Eric asked, "Where's Lucas so I can tell him all your stories?"  
  
The room sobered immediately which told Eric he just said the wrong thing.  
  
Carrie explained, "Sami kicked him out because of Nicole."  
  
Even Eric asked confused, "That was pretty stupid, even for you. Nicole didn't tell any of us her little secret. Is that what started the party in here?"  
  
Sami replied to Eric, "I thought you didn't like him.'  
  
Eric answered, "I don't, but even I saw how happy you were with him."  
  
Carrie felt her cell phone vibrate, so she stepped out of the room to hear Austin tell her, "I haven't found Lucas all night. I checked every bar, every café I could, the airport, with Mom, and I just checked the hospital. And I found out earlier Nicole checked out of her hotel, so she's gone too."  
  
Carrie saw her sister laughing with Eric and Greta as she told Austin, "I'll tell Sami, and we'll help you."  
  
Sami heard Carrie say her name, so she asked, "What's wrong Carrie?"  
  
Carrie answered, "Maybe nothing. Austin tried to follow Lucas last night, but Lucas hopped in his car and drove very fast. Austin's been out all night trying to track him down, and he's worried."  
  
Sami felt a sudden coldness on her spine. She couldn't explain it at all, but the fear that was nagging at her for days hit full force.  
  
Greta was standing behind Sami when she started to fall. She held her up as Eric grabbed her from the front. Together they put her on the bed, as Carrie hovered to say, "My people skills used to be better."  
  
Carrie found the liquor bottle and put it under Sami's nose.  
  
Sami woke up with a start and rushed to the bathroom.  
  
At the closed door Carrie only then realized something terribly wrong and said, "Oh my God. We've been pouring her drinks, and she's pregnant."  
  
Sami heard Carrie's worry in the bathroom and she felt like crying. Only yesterday she was trying to get pregnant. She felt wretched until she realized that Lucas would never really leave her because of Will. And if they were successful and she had another one, he'd return to her no matter what.  
  
When Sami left the bathroom she found herself alone.  
  
Back in their room Eric and Greta dressed. As she was buttoning her shirt, Eric told her, "I was worried you left me this morning."  
  
She asked him as he was tying his shoe, "Did you forget yesterday was our wedding day?"  
  
He looked up and waited until she turned around to look at him before he answered, "No, but I figured since we didn't do anything you could still get an annulment."  
  
She walked over to him and said, "When I make a commitment, I follow through no matter what. Besides no other man makes me happy, and I've kissed enough frogs to know that I love you."  
  
Irrational jealousy rushed through his veins at the thought of another man even looking at Greta right now never mind kiss her, but she was anticipating his reply. He pulled her down to him and said, "I'll just have to chain you to bed, so you'll stop getting up without me."  
  
She laughed like he was joking before she said, "Let me up. We have to help your sister right now."  
  
He held her long enough to kiss her. She hesitated for less than a second before she kissed him back.  
  
She tasted like she smelled, vanilla ice cream, which was fast becoming his favorite. She was good, beautiful, kind, forgiving, and most importantly his. He pulled her closer and let his hands rest on her hips, making her more comfortable so they could continue.  
  
In the hallway Carrie yelled out, "I'm just getting my shoes Sami!" which interrupted Greta and Eric.  
  
Eric grumbled and he asked, "Do you think we could skip out on Lucas hunting?"  
  
Greta sat up and replied, "There your family."  
  
He corrected, "Our. Greta you're a Brady too."  
  
She smiled and said, "Princess Greta Brady commands her royal escort to help your sister right now."  
  
A few minutes later, Carrie, Sami, Greta and Eric met Austin on the street where lots of bars, cafes and restaurants were located. They were about to ask him for an update when Kate walked out of one of the bars.  
  
Sami yelled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kate looked down her nose and replied, "My son is missing, and it's not like him not to call someone. Even when he was young and sneaking out of the house, he would make sure I knew he was fine. And I have a bad feeling."  
  
Sami felt the same fear and said, "Me too."  
  
Kate and Sami seemed to come to a small truce in that moment until Kate said, "I'd prefer to find him in a bar instead of with Nicole. They only reason I stopped the divorce was because I didn't want Victor getting a trophy wife."  
  
Sami looked at Kate and her family before asking, "Nicole? He's with her?"  
  
Kate rolled her eyes as Carrie answered, "We don't know. She's gone too."  
  
The group stood in silence for a moment before Eric asked, "Where's the boy Kate?"  
  
Kate answered, "With Philip at the hospital getting blood work. I gave blood this morning, so if either Lucas or Victor is the father, we'll know in a few days."  
  
Eric said, "I'll stop at the hospital later today."  
  
The group separated and searched the street, but there was no sign of Lucas anywhere. Greta bought the paper and scanned for any news about missing men, car accidents, but the paper reported nothing. ~*~  
  
Nicole signed all the paperwork at the small country hospital and gave her assent to any necessary surgery that Lucas might need. Last night when she received a phone call from Nathan about the unidentified accident in the country and he told her someone from Chez Salem had left in the middle of the night, she decided checked out of her hotel and she rushed to the scene. When she showed up, and saw who it was, she identified him as her husband, Mr. Robertson. She figured if Lucas died right now, she'd get all his money. If he didn't die, then he at least owed her. Telling Kate or Sami would ruin any of her chances, and she needed Lucas right now to avoid arrest. Obviously he had some argument with Sami or else he wouldn't have been on a no named road in the middle of no where. And Nicole was not about to question this chance to start over. She didn't love Lucas and he didn't love her. But if he lived, he was going to owe her which was all she wanted. Hurting Sami and Kate were just a good bonus after Kate's little announcement which still might ruin her life. The perfect weapon to help her was at her disposal as long as she kept his whereabouts to herself. 


	25. Chapter 25 Missing One

Over the next several days Sami and Kate continued to search everyday in a concerted effort. They didn't talk to each other about guilt because each person blamed themselves. Kate thought she should have told Lucas in private what she knew, and Sami thought she should not have asked him to leave. So instead of talking each woman kept her focus on finding Lucas. Sami searched everywhere locally, and Kate started calling in favors around Europe and the world for some sign of Lucas. Neither one of them had much luck.  
  
Early in the morning as Sami and Kate searched in vain, Nicole received word from the local hospital that Lucas was awake. Her first reaction was annoyance that he lived, but then she pulled herself together and went to make a deal with her husband.  
  
The nurse outside Lucas' room stopped Nicole from entering and told her, "He's asked for his wife for over an hour now. It will help him recover that you're here, but we have to keep his blood pressure down until his wounds heal."  
  
Nicole asked her, "How is he?"  
  
The nurse smiled like she was happy to share the good news before saying, "Cracked ribs, broken arm, and some surgical scars that stopped internal bleeding. He was very lucky we found him in time. Normally people in that serious of an accident don't survive. He's still heavily medicated right from the last surgery, but he should make a full recovery. Your husband has tremendous willpower."  
  
Nicole nodded hiding the fact that she was a little disappointed. The nurse assumed she was nervous and gave her a pat on the hand before leaving. Once the nurse left her alone she walked inside saying, "Hello dear."  
  
In his very drugged state Lucas saw Sami. He tried to smile at her and tell her everything, but he really couldn't. All he could do was repeat, "Sami."  
  
Nicole looked at the man in the bed and said, "Don't insult me like that again."  
  
He never heard a word she said and all. All his drug induced mind saw was Sami. He smiled that she was here before turning to rest more comfortably.  
  
Nicole watched him go to sleep on her. For a minute she thought about pulling the plug, but with her luck lately he'd live. The machines were monitoring him, not supplying him with oxygen or anything. So instead she sat there and worked out her plan. She needed money in order to avoid jail and she was going to get his. She just needed him onboard with this because without a doubt Kate would be monitoring his bank accounts like she monitored his filings with the court. And Lucas was her ticket to reclaiming her life just as he was the person that ruined everything. Eric Brady loved her and she was going to win him back from the boring princess.  
  
Meanwhile back at Chez Salem, Greta woke up and wanted to stretch but her arm wouldn't budge. She looked up and saw that her arm was handcuffed to the headboard. She turned and shook Eric until he woke up so she could ask, "Did you tie me up?"  
  
He turned towards her in his almost sleep state and smiled before answering, "I told you that you're not getting out of bed without me."  
  
She sternly told him, "I can't help it that I get up early."  
  
He rolled almost on top of her before he said, "Well if you promise to be good, then I won't have to chain you to my bed everyday."  
  
She wanted to be mad, but his smile was getting to her. She couldn't stop herself from smiling back when she tried to say, "I'm a grown woman."  
  
He replied, "I wouldn't want you any other way." He then kissed her.  
  
She kissed him back for a while. Relenting was definitely more pleasurable. Her free arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him up slightly to kiss him more fully.  
  
He pulled backwards slowly and said, "You do know this was the first morning you ever woke me up."  
  
She smiled and said, "Well if you want me to wake you up again, then you better prove yourself. I'm very energetic in the morning."  
  
He was about to oblige her when doubt stopped him. She saw the change that overtook him and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
He tried to block out his doubt so he kissed her. She again met him more than halfway, but she pulled her head up a little to say, "Tell me what's bothering you."  
  
He traced her face and studied her in silence. She was the most beautiful woman he ever could imagine, even now as she looked concerned. When he realized that she wasn't going to let him kiss her again until he spoke, he relented and said, "I was just hoping that no matter what we find out today, you'll stay right here."  
  
She beamed up at him before she replied, "Well I was planning on helping your sister today since I speak French. Then I thought maybe I'd try cooking something for dinner."  
  
He smiled at her lightheartedness, but said, "I'm serious. Nicole's child could be mine, but I don't want to lose you over this."  
  
She told him, "Well I'll answer your question if you release me. My arm is falling asleep."  
  
He rolled off of her and back to his side so he could open the end table's drawer. He turned back to her and unlocked her.  
  
She nursed her arm for a moment and sat up to wrap both arms around his waist to say, "Now where were we?"  
  
He positioned them both better so he could hold her and lean down to kiss her. Right before he did though she murmured, "The tests won't matter as long as you love me."  
  
He answered in a whisper right before claiming his kiss, "Then your mine forever." She kissed him back with all the intensity that she felt.  
  
In a different part of town Kate and Sami met each other at a café. Neither woman looked their best. Sami sat down across from her usual enemy and asked her, "Have you heard anything?"  
  
Kate sighed before answering, "Unfortunately no. Have you?"  
  
Sami answered sharply, "Would I be sitting here with you?"  
  
Kate sipped her coffee before saying, "If you and Lucas were honest with me and invited me to the wedding this all could have been avoided."  
  
Sami snipped right back, "Well Kate if you told Lucas or I the second you knew anything, Lucas wouldn't have taken off."  
  
Kate said her prayer aloud, "Hopefully he'll find a nice normal girl to spend his life with."  
  
Sami stood up and said, "This was a mistake."  
  
Kate was going to let her go, but called out, "If he calls you let me know."  
  
Sami stopped walking and retook her seat before answering, "Between the pair of us, we should be able to surface some clue."  
  
Kate sighed and said, "Agreed. It's just not like him not to let someone know where he is."  
  
Sami told Kate, "Will said the same thing."  
  
Kate asked surprised, "You told him?"  
  
Sami shook her head no and said, "I just asked if his father checked in with him lately."  
  
Back at Chez Salem Austin knocked on Carrie's bedroom door. Carrie called out, "Come in Sami."  
  
Austin hesitated but let himself in with coffee. He didn't see her right away. Carrie came out of the bathroom in a towel. Without even looking up she said, "I forgot my underwear. Give me 5 minutes and I'll join you..." She waved her underwear in the air, but stopped suddenly as she saw Austin standing there. She tried to hide what she just announced she was holding before saying, "Austin."  
  
He knew without a doubt that he should have turned around or looked away. But she was wearing his old ring around her glistening wet neck. He kept hoping that her towel was going to drop at any moment so he could see just a bit more of his ex wife, and so he stayed quiet. Now that she talked to him though he slowly said, "I wanted to talk to you. I brought coffee."  
  
Carrie stood there and explained, "Well I was going to help Sami and Kate, keep the peace if need be."  
  
Austin told her, "I have an idea where Lucas might be, and I wanted your help."  
  
She asked him, "My help?"  
  
He looked her up and down before saying, "Well you're a woman."  
  
She felt like blushing. The last time he ever looked at her like that was a long time ago, but it felt nice to still see some desire left. She still pulled the towel closer when he said that before saying, "Obviously. But so are your mom and Sami."  
  
Austin said, "I don't want to involve them in case we don't find Lucas."  
  
Carrie asked, "Where do you think they are?"  
  
Austin replied, "A woman matching Nicole's description was spotted in a country town a couple hours away."  
  
Carrie thought about his answer before saying the obvious, "You think he's with her?"  
  
Austin answered truthfully, "I don't know, but she checked out the same night he disappeared. It seems strange to me."  
  
Carrie told him, "I'll get dressed in the bathroom. Don't go anywhere."  
  
He watched her walk into the bathroom and close the door. His eyes remained on the door suddenly wishing he had superman's power. Carrie was one of the few women he ever knew that looked her best without any makeup. He kept remembering little moments of their life together, like a shared bubble bath or a midnight dance on the rooftop. He still hated rooftops without her. A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and told him, "I'm ready."  
  
He put his arm on her waist to escort her out when he muttered, "I'm ready too."  
  
Carrie suddenly thought he meant something else entirely, but she brushed it aside. She couldn't stop herself from commenting, "You're still the gentleman holding the door for me."  
  
He smiled at her and said, "I like doing little things for you Carrie."  
  
She stopped walking as she said, "That's one of the things I love-d about you."  
  
Meanwhile back at the hospital the nurses updated Nicole on Lucas' condition. Once the drugs wore off, he'd be aware of his surrounding and who she was. 


	26. Chapter 26 Newreporting

Kate, Sami, Greta and Eric all had lunch together as they waited for the local Xerox to finish making the fliers. Kate even put an award up for information. Lucas has been missing for days now and the longer he stayed missing the more worried Kate and Sami became. Eric came up with the old fashioned flyer idea, and he and Greta spent the morning putting the splashy flyer together. Once the printing was done the four of them were going to split up and put up the fliers. Eric and Greta had to stop at 4 PM though since they were going to pick up the test results for everyone.  
  
Carrie and Austin drove through the French countryside just talking about old times. They drive reminded them both of happier days like when they drove to Green Mountain Lodge together for a romantic weekend away. The drive went so fast for them that they were at the hospital in no time.  
  
Austin opened Carrie's door for her and the went inside together. Everything was in French, and the doctor's seemed to be drinking wine at the nurse's station which through Carrie and Austin for a loop. Carrie walked up to the nurse's station and said, "Bonjour. Parlez vous anglais?"  
  
The nurse answered, "Non. Minute."  
  
Austin thought that the woman was abrasive but a minute later another nurse came out and said, "Hello. May I help you?"  
  
Austin took over the conversation when he asked, "We're looking for my brother Lucas Roberts. Is he here?"  
  
The nurse looked a little perplexed before she said, "No we have no one by that name here."  
  
Carrie then asked, "If we show you a picture perhaps you can tell us? He didn't have his wallet with him."  
  
The nurse wanted to help. Carrie pulled out a wallet sized photo of Lucas, Sami and Will and showed it to the nurse. The nurse said, "Oui. He was here, but his wife said his name was Robertson."  
  
Carrie pointed to the picture again and said, "His wife? Was it the girl in the photo? She's my sister and she hasn't heard from him in days. That's their little boy."  
  
The nurse handed the photo back to Carrie and replied, "There must be some mistake. The woman claimed to be his wife, but that wasn't her."  
  
Austin asked, "Did the woman have short blond hair, thin tall body. Act like a bitch."  
  
Carrie looked at Austin funny, but the nurse replied, "Oui."  
  
Carrie then asked, "Where is Lucas?"  
  
The nurse replied, "They checked out about a half an hour ago."  
  
Austin asked, "They. So Lucas is all right and he went with her?"  
  
The nurse realized she needed to explain everything, so she said, "Non. Monsieur Lucas was in a horrible accident, but we saved him. He was still heavily sedated when his wife insisted that she could take care of him at home. Against the doctor's wishes she checked him out and we helped put him in a wheelchair. We gave her lots of bandages that need to be changed in a few hours."  
  
Carrie hated the thought of telling Sami this news. Austin took Carrie's hand where she could tell he was nervous too before he asked the nurse, "But he should be fine?"  
  
The nurse answered, "Oui. Provided that the bandages are changed and he's cared for over the next few days, he'll make a full recovery."  
  
Carrie then asked, "How long will the sedatives last?"  
  
The nurse replied, "Oh still a few more hours, but she has a prescription for pain medications that should keep him out for a few days."  
  
Austin and Carrie wanted to keep drilling the nurse for information, but they also had to call Sami and Kate to tell them what they learned. Carrie told the nurse, "If we have more questions, can we call you?"  
  
The nurse wrote her telephone number and extension down on a slip of paper and said, "Good luck. We wouldn't have released him if she didn't have all the paperwork. I don't understand how someone could have all of that."  
  
Austin took the paper and said, "Thank you. We'll be in touch."  
  
Carrie and Austin went outside and called Sami.  
  
Sami and Kate were hanging fliers up wherever they could. Kate had a meeting with a local television show in a half an hour where Greta was going to announce the reward. Sami dropped the papers in her hand when her phone rang. She leaned down to collect them, as she nervously answered, "Hello?"  
  
Carrie told Sami, "Is Kate with you? We have news."  
  
Sami stopped fiddling with the papers and just sat on top of them. Kate saw Sami's face and asked, "What's going on? Is it Lucas?"  
  
Sami shook her head no, but told Kate, "Carrie knows something, hold on."  
  
Kate leaned down and collected a few of the papers that were going to fly away as Sami listened to her phone.  
  
Carrie explained everything. The hospital, the accident, Nicole, Lucas' sedated and needs medical care, everything. Sami felt herself tearing up. Afterwards Sami explained to Kate in a far off tone like she wasn't processing the information. Kate however grew darker before she exclaimed, "That bitch is putting my son in danger."  
  
Sami guilt ridden said, "If I hadn't told him to leave, he'd be fine. It's my fault."  
  
Kate begrudgingly told Sami, "It's my fault too then. But neither one of us control Nicole and she's kidnapped him."  
  
Sami felt her anger rise up. Kate was right. Nicole was a complete bitch. She stood up and said, "Change Greta's script at the news station. Let's tell the world all about Nicole."  
  
Kate used her cell phone and called the news station. She explained to Greta on the phone what she needed to say. Greta wrote down the gist of what Nicole had done. Greta then handed the phone to Eric so Sami could explain to him as she went on air.  
  
The news station then said, "And now for our special report. As many of us know Princess Greta Von Umberg's love life has been the center piece of news for a while now. She dumped her fiancée at the altar and secretly married an American photographer. Our station is proud to have an exclusive with the once love starved Princess."  
  
Greta hated that announcement, but she took her seat for the interview. She talked in French, "Thank You for having me. I hope this interview helps me correct a kidnapping that developed because of my estrangement from Eric."  
  
The news interviewer had a set question ready about how she met Eric, but instead he asked, "Kidnapping? How did your secret wedding result in a kidnapping?"  
  
Greta then explained everything she knew about Nicole Walker and how she came to kidnap Lucas Roberts. She even had a picture of Eric, Sami, Lucas and herself that Kate photoshopped for her earlier. They looked like the best of friends. And she explained how Nicole Walker was the one to break up Eric and herself the first time and kidnapping Lucas was very obviously her way of regaining a power hold to get to Eric again. Greta painted such a black picture of Nicole that the newsroom was dead silent for a full minute.  
  
Eric had no idea what Greta said out there. But he was signaled to go onstage suddenly. He hung up the phone where he was talking to Sami and went out. He took Greta's hand, and she said something else to the news reporters. He stood with her until the lights went off signaling that they were off the air. Greta then stood up and thanked everyone and left with Eric.  
  
Eric asked her, "Did everything go ok?"  
  
Greta answered, "I hope I did the right thing. I couldn't seem to stop myself from explaining about Nicole."  
  
Eric then answered, "I'm sure you were wonderful."  
  
Greta just hopped that exposing Nicole on air was the right thing to do. She knew publicity never helped her find her well renowned mother when she was kidnapped and presumed dead. Greta then changed topics, "Let's get to the hospital. The results will be in soon about the little boy."  
  
Eric told her, "Kate's on her way already. Sami's going back to the house to wait for Carrie and Austin. If I know my sister, she's probably tell us her plan when we get back."  
  
Greta nodded her head and they took off for the hospital to get the test results.  
  
Meanwhile Nicole set Lucas up in the apartment she rented for them. Nathan helped her pay for everything. Nicole heard her sleeping husband mumbling for Sami again, which bothered her slightly.  
  
But later when he started coming out of his drug induced haze, and she knew he recognized her, she handed him a glass of water and explained, "The hospital called me and I came to help you since Sami seemed so mad. She never showed up at the hospital."  
  
He drank his water, even though he was very tired and confused from the drugs. The water felt good to his throat before he asked, "What happened to me?"  
  
Nicole explained calmly, "You were in a car accident. Were you drinking Lucas?"  
  
He almost choked on his water. He put it down before saying, "No. I wanted to go to the bar back in Paris, but I went for a drive instead."  
  
Nicole stood up and dolled out pills before saying, "The doctor said you should take your medicine when you woke up. Here it will help ease the pain."  
  
He hesitated for a moment before accepting the pills, but he really did feel terrible. Besides Sami wasn't here, so it was easier to let himself feel miserable along with tired. His life hadn't changed after all of this time. Again he was married to the lifeless replacement that never could make him smile like Sami did. It seemed easier to just take the pills and go back to sleep than think about restarting his life without Sami.  
  
Nicole smiled to herself when Lucas went back to sleep. Part one of her plan was working out. Once she convinced Lucas to accept that their fate was to remain married for money and sex and destroy Kate and Sami in the process then she could win back Eric. Everything was going to work out this time.  
  
(The Music video for this fiction is now to be found at my personal site. www.greta2242.com. The direct link is Hope you enjoy this as well as my story.) 


	27. Chapter 27 The Missing

(To answer one of my replies, besides saying hi, I just wanted to clarify something. Yes Carrie is not Marlena's biological daughter. However Anna dumped the child on Roman and Marlena adopted Carrie. Carrie called her Marlena on the show, but she went to her with her problems or her scrapes. So for all intents and purposes imo Marlena is the only mother Carrie needs.)  
  
Nicole collected all of the bandages that the nurse handed her and set up a little station next to Lucas' bed. She was about to wake him when her cell phone started ringing. She stepped out of the room, closed the door behind her and answered, "Everything's going fine."  
  
A very distracted Nathan told her, "You have major problems. Greta just announced to the news cameras that you kidnapped a grown man. I can't go down for this when even I don't understand how helping you separate Lucas from his family will help me win back Greta."  
  
Nicole hated working with whiners. She had enough problems dealing with Jan back in the states. She told Nathan, "Look. I love Eric and I'm going to win him back. Lucas was the reason I lost Eric to Greta, and he's going to be the one to bring Eric back to me. Trust me."  
  
Nathan told her, "I already helped you and that's the end of it. Nicole my family name cannot be caught up in scandal. If you breathe one word of my help to anyone, it will be your last. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Death threats? She rolled her eyes and said, "Clear as crystal. Thanks for the heads up and goodbye loser."  
  
Nicole hung up her phone and saw Lucas staring at her awake. She asked him, "Listening in on my calls hubby?"  
  
Lucas never answered either way. He just continued to stare at her. She stood a little taller and regained her composure before asking, "Is there anything I can get you before we change your bandages?"  
  
Lucas stopped staring and replied, "Water and maybe crackers, soup something I can eat."  
  
She left and returned a few minutes later with a glass of water. After watching him gulp it down, she asked, "Feeling better this morning?"  
  
He finished the water and handed it back before saying, "More please."  
  
He really was only testing her patience, and she shocked him when she left with the glass only to return with a full glass of water a minute later.  
  
She then said, "So? How are you feeling, like you might die and leave me your money?"  
  
Lucas almost choked on his water for a second. He then realized Nicole was joking with him which struck him as odd. He told her truthfully, "Will is my sole beneficiary, so if you decide to kill me you're going to have a lot of people to fight with for the money."  
  
She sat next to him on the bed and replied, "I was kidding. You used to get my sarcastic remarks once, don't you remember?"  
  
Lucas couldn't think of a polite way to tell her to back off. He was formulating a plan to get better, find Sami and somehow start over.  
  
Nicole seemed to have read his thoughts though because she told him, "Sami's not looking for you. I called her, ok well that's not true. The hospital nurses called her, and she hung up the phone. I heard about your accident quite on accident, but I thought hmm maybe if I help my husband then he'll help me."  
  
The oven beeped in the distance. She seemed to wait for him to say something, so he said, "Soup can scorch a pan pretty bad."  
  
Nicole stood up and went to get the soup. In the kitchen she told herself to keep calm, everything was going to work out. Once she was calm again she returned with a bowl of Campbell's Chicken Soup. She told him, "Here you go, canned soup, yum."  
  
She put the plate on the nightstand next to him before turning to him, "OK. First things first. Let's unbutton your shirt and change the bandages."  
  
Before he could say a word she straddled him and started unbuttoning his shirt like it was foreplay. He tried to push her off, but he winced in pain from sudden movement.  
  
She continued unbuttoning his shirt and joked, "Be a good boy for the nurse or I'll have to restrain you."  
  
He stopped moving quite so much, as she pulled the bandage away. It had more blood on it than he expected. She put a new bandage on him before she told him, "Look, we're stuck together for a few days until you heal. And I have a proposition I'd like to talk to you about."  
  
He decided to hear her out as he contemplated how he could hasten his healing. He had to have learned something so far at medical school. And he needed to get in touch with his someone.   
  
Meanwhile Austin and Carrie decided to get coffee and pastries for themselves and to bring a bag for Kate and Sami. The two women who hated each other with a passion were certainly spending every waking moment together in the search for Lucas. Austin saw Carrie staring off and he asked her, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Carrie replied, "Honestly? I don't like Paris. I've never had much luck here. Last time we were here together we thought Will was yours and I watched you marry Sami."  
  
Austin asked her, "I thought you forgave me for all that."  
  
Carrie replied, "I did. But I think I didn't allow myself time to heal, and I kept making mistakes as I blamed Sami for everything. Oh granted she had done a lot, but it wouldn't have mattered if I had more faith."  
  
Austin replied in a joke, "That's the saddest face I've ever seen on you. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be so bitter."  
  
He said something similar to her years ago at a costume party she plotted with Shawn Douglas for Bo and Billie back when everyone thought Hope was dead. She kissed another guy that night, but she wanted him to be Austin very badly.  
  
Austin saw the pensive look on her face and said, "I was just trying to get you to smile."  
  
She saw his concern on his face and wondered for a minute before asking, "Do you have regrets Austin?"  
  
He let out a nervous laugh. He couldn't help it. Carrie was about to apologize for asking when he finally told her, "You mean besides getting involved with Sami? I knew that she had a crush on me and I knew it would hurt you if I dated her. Lucas too, I knew it would be like punishing him because it seemed like he stole my son at the time. The time away from Salem helped me realize the lie that I lived in for a while."  
  
Carrie nodded her head in agreement and said wistfully, "It's hard admitting this. For a long time I blamed Sami for everything including my affair which now seems so ridiculous. But at the time I was reacting not thinking anymore. And this is why I want to help Sami find Lucas and open herself up to him. It's a way to apologize."  
  
Austin pushed a strand of hair that fell in Carrie's face as he replied, "Lucas and I were just starting to really get to know each other. For a long time I thought he was just like Curtis. It was my way of rationalizing that I should be Will's dad."  
  
She knocked over her coffee cup because Austin was still petting her hair and her heart start racing. She flushed in embarrassment and tried to knocked more things over in her quest for her napkin. Just as she found her napkin, Austin was helping her clean up her mess. His hands were on her legs cleaning up coffee. He didn't even think of not helping her or putting his hands on her lap. Carrie felt the self recrimination growing that she ever pushed him away. She spent years with a man that she couldn't open her heart to fully because she couldn't trust. But Austin. Austin could make her feel insane. She finally told him, "I'll be fine. Let's get the pastries to Kate and Sami before they start attacking each other out of hunger and worry."  
  
Kate and Sami were sitting in Kate's hotel room or as Sami called it, mission control center. Kate was currently on her phone talking to a newspaper or TV station. Sami was manning a call number for anyone that called with information; however, that mostly consisted of strange people calling in for possible cash or to get some sort of sick pleasure in sending people on a wild goose chase. Sami was starting to blame Kate for this stupid idea that wasn't helping them at all as she listened to some crackpot tell her that Nicole was spotted in Monte Carlo wheeling around a guy in a wheelchair who couldn't speak. If the caller knew either herself or Lucas at all, him not speaking wouldn't be a characteristic said in description.  
  
Kate hung up the phone in annoyance after describing every dreadful sin of Nicole's for an hour. She put her hands on her knees and started to silently pray.  
  
Sami hung up her own phone and hesitantly said, "We'll find him soon. He's smarter than Nicole."  
  
Kate sat back up and asked bewildered, "Were you trying to comfort me?"  
  
Sami felt her nose going up like that was absurd before she said, "I'm keeping my own spirits up."  
  
Kate fired off her reaction, "Why are you here anyway Sami? Shouldn't you be off chasing Austin again, or is Lucas going to be your sucker until he leaves you?"  
  
Sami yelled back at her, "Shouldn't you be back at home looking for the next man to screw like my dad again instead of here?"  
  
Kate wasn't one to give in easily and deadpanned back, "You're quite the expert yourself using sex to keep a man aren't you?"  
  
Sami flew out of her chair to attack Kate. But before she could get there her sister appeared in the way and said, "That's enough. We're here to find Lucas not scratch each other's eyes out."  
  
Sami felt betrayed and replied, "Carrie she accused me of using my body to keep Lucas."  
  
Kate straightened her suit and replied, "She's just a little viper out to hurt Lucas just as she did to Austin."  
  
Austin told Kate, "Sami didn't hurt me. I hurt myself when I left Carrie."  
  
Carrie stopped thinking for a moment. Austin regretted leaving her after her affair! She wanted to run into his strong arms and forget the world.  
  
Sami then announced, "It's true that I was a horrible person after I found out Lucas was Will's father. I should have told him like I wanted to. I went to tell him immediately, but I rationalized it that I was just going to make things worse. Yeah it was selfish, but I was so stupid then. I should never have drugged Austin. I should have known that I loved Lucas all along. I could blame being raped or losing my mother, but that's just excuses. The truth is that I was a fool. I was even stupid the night we found out Nicole was his wife. I panicked like it was the end and told him to leave. I have to find Lucas and tell him I still love him."  
  
Kate was never raped. But she knew how it felt to be beaten up, abused and then forced into sex by her husband. After Curtis she was healed on the outside, but inside she was dead. The only thing that kept her going was her little boy, Lucas. The only spark of humanity she felt was when he would smile or give her a picture or tell her of his big day picking weeds and fighting imaginary dragons. The thought of Lucas in trouble and her not being able to find him was overwhelming. She didn't want to know what life would be like without him. Kate walked into another room and to cry in private. She couldn't let anyone know what or how she felt. No one would understand.  
  
Back at Chez Salem Eric and Greta moved some boxes into an empty room for storage.  
  
Greta told Eric, "I feel guilty that we're not helping the others today."  
  
Eric asked her, "So you don't feel sorry that I'm stuck carrying all your stuff?"  
  
She laughed before replying, "No, not really. It's only a few dresses, the crown jewels, family momentos. The cannon can't be that heavy."  
  
He put the box down and asked, "Do you really have a cannon in here?"  
  
She nodded her head affirmatively but then started laughing when she said, "It's about this big." She stuck out her pinky finger.  
  
Eric took a step to hold her in his arms but she stepped backwards and said, "Mr. Brady, you can't be expecting payment from me for your services."  
  
He chased her and quickly caught her in his arms before saying, "You like me to catch you."  
  
As he leaned down to kiss her she said, "We have to find my computer in these boxes." He then caught her opened lips and kissed her like he forgot that they made love only hours earlier. 


	28. Chapter 28 Communications Reopen

Nicole went out for groceries. She had to wear a baseball hat and look the opposite of her usual model self. But getting Eric back was worth exposing her bare face to the harsh elements without protection for an hour.  
  
Nicole left Lucas alone so he could 'nap.' He knew that the medicine that he was taking was going to make him drowsy, so he didn't swallow the pill that she offered. Not taking the pain medicine left a throbbing headache, but he could deal with it long enough to make a phone call. The problem was she didn't leave a phone in the room.  
  
So he slowly and painfully dragged himself into the living room. He couldn't find a phone line or cell phone anywhere, but Nicole had a laptop. He could at least write an email if no one was online.  
  
Meanwhile Kate freshened up in the bathroom before returning to Mission Control. She saw Sami standing there, but she refused to say anything. Instead she picked up her phone and called Philip to see what the status on the test results were for the paternity of Nicole's thrown out child. The test had been delayed due to a strike, but Philip said any moment now hopefully.  
  
Kate replied to the news, "Thank God."  
  
Sami stopped talking to Carrie and Austin. Had Kate just heard from Lucas? Sami asked, "Have you found him?"  
  
Kate was going to reply with a set down, but she saw the hope. Part of her wanted that hope that Lucas was found desperately. And she couldn't say what her first reaction was. So she shook her head no and explained, "Philip is about to get the DNA results."  
  
Sami felt all her hope leave at once and all she could say was, "Oh."  
  
Carrie tried to comfort Sami and replied, "At least you'll know if he's the father Sami."  
  
Sami told Carrie, "I was just hoping for word. Lucas was in a car accident. Nicole checked him out of the hospital, and he hasn't called."  
  
A phone rang in the office and Austin answered. It was a reporter asking for an update. Austin talked to the reporter before he hung up and said, "Carrie and I have something we need to do. Will you both promise no bloodshed if we leave for a few minutes?"  
  
Sami warily replied, "If she promises to be truthful, I promise to be nice."  
  
Kate was still on the phone with Philip but she replied, "If she promises to not bring up the past and promises the same truthfulness, I'll share what I find out."  
  
Sami nodded her head and Kate seemed to understand it even though neither really said a word.  
  
Carrie kept her mouth shut as Austin led her out, but in the hallway she said, "What's going on?"  
  
Austin put his hand on her lips to quiet her as he replied, "I'll tell you in the car beautiful."  
  
She wanted to kiss his finger that she put on her mouth. The urge was insane and yet powerful. She nodded her agreement and followed him to the car. He opened her door for her like a gentleman. She kept her promise not to ask until he was in the car with his door closed. She then repeated, "Where are we going?"  
  
Austin answered, "The reporter had a creditable source that Nicole was spotted in a little town about an hour from the hospital."  
  
Carrie gasped a little and said, "Oh Austin, why didn't you tell your mother or Sami? They're both so worried."  
  
Austin started the car and answered, "That's why I didn't tell them. I want to check the source out myself and prevent any disappointment."  
  
Carrie patted Austin's arm and told him, "You really are too good sometimes."  
  
Austin answered, "I don't know about that. I believed the worst of my little brother from the moment we met. I was so afraid of losing you that I didn't think straight."  
  
Carrie answered, "I did the same thing with Sami. My mother left me on my father's doorstep. My father almost died and I thought John was my dad. Then it turns out John isn't my father. Marlena was the closest thing to a mother I ever had and she was constantly despondent over John and I never wanted my life to be like Dad, John or Marlena's. Sometimes I look back and think I was looking for trouble because love isn't supposed to be as easy and open as it was for us at the beginning."  
  
Austin laughed and replied, "Easy Carrie? When was our love easy? You hardly made my life easy. It was my fault your face melted with acid over my fight."  
  
She laughed and said, "My dad thought you were all wrong for me."  
  
He took her hand in his as he continued to drive. She took her shoes off and found a radio station playing some English songs and said, "I'm glad you asked me to go. Hopefully this time we'll find some sign of Lucas."  
  
Back at Chez Salem Greta and Eric stopped unpacking her boxes and ran back to their room. They were dancing in a slow sensual lightly erotic dance and were slowly removing each other's clothing. Eric had yet to let her go of her waist from the last time he caught her. She was quite the happy captive in his arms and encouraged him to explore more of her.  
  
Suddenly the telephone rang, interrupting them as they were about to kiss. Eric's lips were mere millimeters from hers when she sighed, "You better answer. It might be your sister or the hospital."  
  
Eric answered, "Yes maam."  
  
Sami heard her brother's voice on the line and she instantly told him, "Philip's getting the results from the hospital in a minute."  
  
Eric told Greta. Greta nodded her head and turned on her computer to say, "I'll check for my messages while we wait. Maybe there's an email."  
  
Greta signed online and saw a familiar screename. She didn't believe it.  
  
Eric announced, "I'm not the father."  
  
Greta looked up and said, "Lucas is online."  
  
Eric told Sami what Greta just told him. Sami yelled at her brother, "Where is he?"  
  
Greta meanwhile sent an IM saying, "Lucas?"  
  
Lucas saw the screename and typed back, "You G. Is Sami there? I just sent her an email."  
  
Greta told Eric, "He just emailed Sami."  
  
Eric told Sami, "He just emailed you."  
  
Greta typed in, "I told her. Where are you?"  
  
Lucas answered, "I don't know. I was in an accident."  
  
Greta typed back, "We know. Nicole checked you out of the hospital before Sami or Kate got there."  
  
Lucas had a headache. Actually it was more than a headache and more like his body pulsing in pain. It took a second before he could type again, "Nicole told me that Sami left me to die."  
  
Greta told Eric who told Sami. Sami told her brother, "Tell him that Nicole is a bitch."  
  
Greta typed back, "Sami said that's a lie. She's been working with Kate to find you."  
  
Lucas felt his wound pulsing so badly that he had to bite his lip to stop himself from yelling.  
  
Greta saw no reply coming and told Eric, "Something must be wrong with the connection. Is Lucas the father?"  
  
Sami asked Kate who answered immediately, "No. Victor is."  
  
Greta hesitantly typed in, "The baby isn't yours or Eric's. You can divorce Nicole."  
  
The words were blurry at first but he typed in slowly and painfully, "I want Sami."  
  
Greta typed in again, "Where are you now?"  
  
Lucas tried to blink away the blurriness that the pain was causing. He typed in, "In an apartment with Nicole. I'm too weak to get up. She"  
  
Greta typed back, "She?"  
  
Lucas continued what he was typing, "She was talking to some guy. She said I was the bait to get Eric back for her. Hold on."  
  
Lucas pushed his feet off the bed. He tried to stand, but his knees weren't as cooperative this time. He almost lost his footing before he caught hold of something. Finally he made it to the window but all he saw was countryside. The vastness of the flat green land and some farming patches weren't distinctive in any way. He saw a huge horse that resembled Philippe, the horse, in Disney's Beauty and Beast running with some men chasing the animal in the field.  
  
Greta told Eric, "I don't know what happened again. We're still connected but he's not typing."  
  
Eric told Sami who said, "At least we know he's alive."  
  
Kate meanwhile opened her email and said, "I have an email from him as well."  
  
Sami asked, "What does it read?"  
  
Kate wouldn't know Lucas was emailing her without Sami, so she felt obliged to keep her promise as well. She cleared her throat and said,  
Dear Mom,  
I was in a car accident. I don't know where I am at the moment. I  
woke  
up with Nicole Walker tending to me. Tell Will I love him and I'll be  
home when I can walk without reopening my wound. Say it nicer than  
that if you can. And mom if I don't show up in a few days on my own,  
the police can trace the ip address of the computer to find a  
location. Thanks. You're my rock mom.  
Love,  
Lucas  
  
Sami started to tell Kate, "Call the police."  
  
Kate was already picking up the phone and said, "I'm calling a computer specialist. He'll be faster than anyone that has to run through something at Salem PD."  
  
Sami couldn't argue with that logic. She loved her father, Abe, Bo and Hope very much even if she had no faith in their police ability.  
  
Greta continued to stare at her screen when suddenly she saw that he was typing again. She waited for the message before she told anyone.  
  
Lucas came back to the computer and typed out, "I don't know where I am. There is a horse running and some farmers chasing."  
  
Greta typed in, "Are you well enough to go outside and find help?"  
  
Lucas felt lightheaded and weaker than he had in a long time. But if he could get out of his coma induced problems to stop Sami from marrying his brother then he could survive a little pain. He typed back, "I'll try to find some help."  
  
Greta told Eric, "He's going for help."  
  
Eric told Sami who replied, "He's feeling that well already?" 


	29. Chapter 29 Nothing better than a good ol...

Kate had a computer expert on her computer fifteen minutes after Carrie and Austin left. As the man worked, Kate and Sami stood menacingly over watching him. To him it looked like either woman was about to kick his ass if he even asked for a bathroom break. Fear of what the women might actually do kept him working until he had their answer, "I have the address."  
  
Kate pulled the paper out of his hand.  
  
Sami held the door and said, "Let's go."  
  
Kate turned on her heels giving the man one more look of annoyance before she told Sami, "I'll call the police from the car."  
  
Without looking at each other both women walked down the hall and to the elevator in synch. The man who was paid handsomely for his services watched from the door way and could think of no other explanation except, "Whoever messed with those two are going to be sorry."   
  
Greta stayed on her computer since technically Lucas was still online. Eric sat next to her on the bed. But as the minutes passed and nothing new was on line Eric asked her, "Do you talk to Lucas a lot?"  
  
Greta looked quizzically before answering, "We're friends. He never judged me because of my family."  
  
Eric decided to massage her shoulders before she suddenly said, "What if telling him to get help was a stupid mistake. He's hurt."  
  
Eric kept massaging her back and answered, "He's an adult and he's in medical school. Surely he wouldn't do something stupid."  
  
Greta joked and said, "You mean other than marry Sami so they can reunite Carrie and Austin?"  
  
Eric stopped what he was doing to her back and said shocked, "What?"  
  
Greta looked confused at his shock and said, "Didn't you figure it out? Oh they love each other, but I figured Sami proposed to him for a scheme."  
  
Eric told her, "She's pregnant, remember."  
  
Greta let her eyes leave the computer screen as she turned to look at Eric before saying, "So I heard. Didn't they announce that while you were kidnapping me away from my wedding?"  
  
Eric changed the subject, "You looked beautiful that day like a princess."  
  
She laughed again and said, "Well I am a princess."  
  
He leaned down to kiss her as he asked her, "Does her highness object if I..."  
  
She put her arms around his waist and offered her lips and neck before saying, "No objections." He closed his eyes as he smiled right before kissing her.   
  
Lucas held onto the wall as he forced himself to walk into the hallway. Looking down the steps made him dizzy, so he closed his eyes and let his hand on the banister guide the rest of his body. But about halfway down the staircase, he must have not have had enough blood reach his brain because he couldn't stand anymore. He knew from studying what was happening to him and he tried to sit down. He remembered Will and Sami before he went completely unconscious and fell down the stairs.   
  
Carrie and Austin arrived in the small town where farmers stopped chasing a horse just to stare at Carrie. Carrie smiled, but told Austin through her teeth, "Don't leave me alone."  
  
Before Austin could say anything, Carrie walked across the street and said in her most friendly tone, "Bonjour. Parlez vous anglais?"  
  
One of the farmers answered, "A little."  
  
Carrie smiled directly at him before saying, "We're looking for my brother- in-law. A blond woman kidnapped him."  
  
Austin appeared beside her with photos. The farmer looked at the picture and said, "Oui. We saw this on the tele."  
  
Another farmer said something in French that neither Austin nor Carrie understood. Finally the man talking earlier told them, "He says that an American connasse is staying at that house."  
  
Austin looked a little lost as Carrie told them, "Thank you very much."  
  
She pulled Austin across the street to head towards the house as Austin asked her, "What did he call the American?"  
  
Carrie asked, "Did you ever come here to visit Billie? He called her a bitch."  
  
Austin's hand tightened around Carrie's to stop her from entering the building for a minute. He then told Carrie, "I don't want you getting your hopes up that we'll find Lucas."  
  
She answered him, "Austin. I want to see fate work out for Sami. If I can help reunite her and Lucas then there might be a chance that we'll stay close permanently."  
  
He looked down and caught her gaze before he asked her, "We as in maybe you and I?"  
  
Carrie had no clue what to say, but it didn't matter. Austin was going to kiss her. Her knees went weak. Her stomach started rumbling with excitement. Her eyes closed as she felt his breathe above hers. Her lips opened before his mouth reached hers. She dreamed of his lips on hers again and he was about to kiss her when suddenly someone rudely remarked, "Can't you two leave me the hell alone."  
  
Austin pulled back, but he still held her. The confusion of Carrie's emotions finally melted enough for her to see the obvious. Nicole. Carrie suddenly hated her. She hadn't like her since she arrived, but it was now raging hate. Carrie left Austin's arms and stormed over to her.  
  
Nicole met her gaze with her street look of 'bring it bitch.' But Nicole wasn't prepared for Carrie's most used blow, a smack right across the face that could bring a girl down. Nicole fell, but not before kicking Carrie down with her.  
  
Carrie fell down and saw Nicole was about to hit her in the face. Carrie blocked and remembered the classes her father made her take. Instinctually remembering women kick and men usually punch so to shock whoever you are fighting do the opposite, Carrie punched Nicole in the stomach.  
  
Nicole felt the pain but she held on to Carrie's hair and pulled as she kicked her way back into the fight.  
  
Austin tried to stop the fight. He first tried to pull Carrie back, but she was so focused on Nicole that she struggled to throw another punch.  
  
Carrie didn't see what she did until it already happened. She was aiming for Nicole, so how Austin appeared she had no idea. She also had no way of stopping herself from punching him just as Nicole scratched him from behind.  
  
Carrie instantly stopped fighting and tried to comfort Austin. But Nicole saw it as her vantage moment where she tried to clock Carrie right in the nose. Austin saw what Nicole was about to do and he forcibly pulled Carrie into his chest and took the second punch. Carrie felt Austin's body react to the hit, and she pulled back. Carrie stood up and decked Nicole once more just as the police sirens blazed down the street towards them.  
  
Austin stood up next to Carrie preparing to take full responsibility for what just happened here, when Kate and Sami stepped out of the lead car.  
  
Kate gasped, "What happened?"  
  
Sami's eyes focused in on Nicole on the ground and she started towards her. The police held her back, but Carrie told Sami, "I knocked her down, and I'd do it again."  
  
Sami only then realized that Carrie looked like she was in a catfight. Sami never realized that her older sister might punch someone for her, and she couldn't help but feel proud. She couldn't say it aloud though and instead asked, "Where's Lucas?"  
  
Nicole was still nursing her face from Carrie's blow when she said in triumph, "I'm still his wife, not you. And my word trumps even Kate's for his care."  
  
Kate took a step towards Nicole but everyone from the cops to Austin stopped her. SO Kate took a deep breath before saying, "Go ahead Nic the Trick and try to tell a judge. I'll tell them how I paid you $5 million, how you whored around on him, and never played the dutiful wife until he tried to remarry Sami. We'll see if anyone believes you."  
  
Sami only then realized that she had Kate's back. It was a strange moment of realization. Sami and Kate on the same side? Then Sami rationalized that they both hated Nicole and teamed up before so it wasn't so bad. She'd have Kate's back in this fight as long as everything returned to normal afterwards.  
  
But all argument ceased when an ambulance arrived and a stretcher went into the building. Sami, Kate, Carrie and Austin all walked to the building but the police stopped them from getting too close. A moment later Lucas was wheeled out unconscious on the stretcher and the world stopped spinning.  
  
Sami felt herself falling, but it was Kate that held her up as Kate asked, "Is he dead?"  
  
The police man saw the look of family members in turmoil and he called someone over that spoke English. Kate couldn't repeat her question. Sami couldn't speak at all. Carrie took over and asked, "Is he going to live?"  
  
The man told the group, "He's alive. They are trying to stop the bleeding in the ambulance."  
  
Sami found her voice and demanded, "Take him to the hospital!"  
  
The man replied, "Oui. As soon as he is stabilized."  
  
No one told the group, but the ambulance suddenly took off. Carrie tried to tell Kate and Sami, "He must be stabilized now."  
  
Kate and Sami both said, "I'm going to the hospital."  
  
Austin told them, "I'm driving."  
  
Neither Kate nor Sami argued as Carrie and Austin led them to the car. Everyone was silent because as they stood outside fighting Lucas was inside bleeding to death. So each one of them was taking it personally. Carrie thought she should have ignored Nicole. Austin thought he should have stopped the fight before it began. Kate thought she stood on the sidelines instead of rushing inside. Sami thought she should have ignored everyone and rushed into the building when she arrived. 


	30. Chapter 30 Lucas wakes up

Austin drove faster than his usual speed out of fear. His mother or Sami were about to kill someone and if they didn't get to the hospital fast, they could turn on each other. Carrie at least had the foresight to sit Kate in the front seat and separate the pair. But the tension of worry was so thick that he didn't want to waste any time.  
  
Carrie tried to keep the conversation at a peaceful level but everytime either woman talked part of Carrie was just waiting for the ball to drop.  
  
Kate stared out her window and said, "What kind of system doesn't tell the family before taking him to the hospital?"  
  
Sami complained right along with Kate, "I hate it here. At home we're told."  
  
Kate then added, "Well we often get personally involved with the doctors or staff, and know where the files are."  
  
Kate only said that since she was thinking about Bill Horton. Carrie took it as a reference to Mike Horton and Sami took it as a reminder of Brandon Walker. Carrie and Sami both shut their mouths as Kate continued to stare out the window.  
  
Austin quickly changed the subject, "I still can't believe you slapped Nicole, Carrie."  
  
Sami needed to be in a conversation to keep her sanity in check. Otherwise she would kill everyone Sami turned to her sister and asked, "Why did you slap her?"  
  
Carrie could feel Austin's hot breathe on her skin and Nicole interrupted what might have been a life changing moment! Carrie stumbled with her words before answering, "She was asking for a smackdown."  
  
Kate tried to join the conversation but her mind was so focused one her boy that she needed to just join the chit chat, "You're a fan of the Rock?"  
  
Sami then asked Kate, "Wait you watch wrestling?"  
  
Kate shrugged her shoulders and said, "Roman watched and I sat there."  
  
Carrie looked at Kate and said, "I was hoping you would be happy with dad."  
  
Sami told Carrie, "Bite your tongue!" Sami realized that her comment could start a war in the car and replied, "Besides I want to know how the smackdown began."  
  
Carrie looked out her window and said, "Oh we're here. Let's find Lucas."  
  
Less than a minute later Austin stopped the car and Kate and Sami rushed inside. Carrie waited for Austin to park the car and walked next to him in silence. Once they stood inside Carrie said, "Go find your mom and Sami."  
  
Austin stopped Carrie from turning the corner and said, "You get along better with both of them."  
  
Carrie told him, "I'm just going to call Eric and Greta. I'll meet you in a few minutes."  
  
Austin started to say something to her. She stood there waiting for him to say something, but his cheeks flushed red and he then said, "I'll be waiting."  
  
As Carrie and Austin talked Nicole walked right by then unnoticed.   
  
Greta was making herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen as the waitstaff watched confused. The princess was well known and it was just wrong for her to be in the kitchen making her own drinks. She was supposed to be in the parlor and they were to serve her. Her disregard for their jobs or her place was most likely the American influence. So they watched unable to voice the complaint.  
  
Once Greta finished making herself a nice warm cup of cappuccino, she poured a cup full of regular coffee and found two sugars. She set up a small tray and walked out of the kitchen after saying goodbye to the crowd.  
  
Eric woke up alone. She had a horrible habit of leaving the bed without waking him. His first instinct was that something happened. He's a Brady so something always happens that interferes with love. But before he could think too hard on the subject, the phone rang. He sat up and answered, "Hello?"  
  
Carrie replied, "Hey. I thought you would want to know we found Lucas."  
  
Greta walked into the room with the tray in her hand as Eric answered, "I'm happy for Sami then."  
  
Carrie then finished, "He was bleeding pretty bad, and he's in the hospital again. Sami's a wreck. I thought that you'd want to know."  
  
Eric felt a little guilty. A minute ago he was worried about Greta, but it was his twin radar that was off. He told Carrie, "We'll be right there."  
  
Greta put her coffee cup down and asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
Eric told her, "The hospital. They found Lucas."   
  
Sami and Kate were not allowed in the hospital room. The nurse kept telling them that he could have no visitors. Kate huffed that she was his mother and she had a right to be there. Sami argued that Lucas was her husband and the father of her child. But the nurse refused either woman entry.  
  
Carrie found the group a few minutes later and she wordlessly asked Austin if anything happened. He shook his head no. Austin then asked, "Does anyone want coffee?"  
  
Kate and Sami both shook their heads no and watched the hospital door for movement. A few minutes later a man walked out with the clipboard, presumably a doctor. Kate commanded his attention as she said, "I am his mother. I demand to know what's going on!"  
  
The doctor came over and said, "He is awake, but a little unclear on facts. I'm going to get a neurologist to run some tests while his wife sits with him."  
  
Sami looked relieved and said, "Thanks. I'll go in and hold his hand."  
  
The doctor looked confused and answered, "His wife is in there already. Who are you?"  
  
Sami told him, "His wife and the mother of his son."  
  
The doctor looked at his chart and answered, "The woman in there now claims to be his wife."  
  
Kate and Sami both mutter, "Nicole." They both then ignored what the doctor had to say and walked into the room only to find Lucas holding hands with her.  
  
Sami immediately said, "I'm going to kick your ass Nicole."  
  
Kate crossed her arms clearly showing her support for Sami at the moment.  
  
Lucas was clearly confused at the sight. He then said, "Mom? Why is Sami here?"  
  
Sami was about to cry. No she was angry and she yelled, "Because I'm your wife egghead."  
  
Lucas held Nicole's hand and replied unsure, "You're supposed to be in jail."  
  
Sami rolled her eyes and said, "That was years ago. You and Kate framed me for Franco's murder. We fought for Will's custody. Then we realized that we loved each other and married."  
  
Lucas looked white as a ghost before he said, "That doesn't make sense. You love Austin and want to see me suffer."  
  
Nicole saw that Lucas was waffling in what to believe. She then told him, "She's messing with you just so you'll sign over joint custody. Don't listen to her."  
  
Lucas looked into Nicole's eyes. Sami saw him look at Nicole, and it hurt like hell. She had no idea what to say to him.  
  
Kate saw that Lucas was stuck in time. She briefly debated on letting Lucas continue to think that Nicole was his wife. It would stick a knife in Sami's back, which was the reason to let Lucas believe a lie. However the other side of the coin was that Lucas would actually trust Nicole and more importantly when he remembered he'd hate her for lying. So grudgingly Kate took Sami's hand and led her forward to the bed as she said, "Sami's telling the truth. I even know that you were trying to have another baby."  
  
Lucas had a look of utter confusion and disbelief on his face. He even voiced his confusion, "This has to be some joke. I can't be married to Sami. She lied and said I hit Will."  
  
Sami shot back, "You set me up to die on death row when you killed Franco."  
  
Lucas was about to deny the facts out of deep practice. Kate then said, "Sami never pressed charges against either of us for setting her up. Roman was angry when he found out, so Sami's revenge was ruining my love life."  
  
Lucas continued to deny the truth and said, "No. You're married to Victor who is in the nursing home."  
  
Sami took delight in saying, "Nicole left you for Victor until he found out that she's a murdering hoe. The only reason she's here holding your hand is because if she goes home, Victor will have her arrested."  
  
Lucas' monitors started going haywire. He turned white. The nurses raced in and the doctor that Kate and Sami both ignored earlier came rushing back asking, "What happened?"  
  
Kate told him stating the opposite, "My son has amnesia."  
  
The doctor yelled at her, "I told you that already. What happened that caused his reaction."  
  
Sami stepped up and told him, "I told him that he was holding the hand of a murdering bitch that left him for his stepfather."  
  
The doctor looked at Nicole and asked, "Is this true?"  
  
Nicole denied the accusation and said, "My husband was fine until they barged in."  
  
The doctor yelled, "Everyone outside now!"  
  
Carrie and Austin were talking quietly to each other. Neither mentioned the almost kiss, and the talk was mostly nothing. But they didn't want to stop talking which was way they were totally confused when Kate, Sami and Nicole walked out. Austin asked, "What happened?"  
  
Sami was still holding onto Kate and Kate was doing likewise. Slowly Sami said, "He doesn't remember Carrie."  
  
Carrie asked, "Remember what?"  
  
Kate told Carrie, "Lucas still thinks he's married to Nicole."  
  
Austin then said, "And I'm usually the stupid one."  
  
Greta and Eric walked down the hall holding hands and right into the mass confusion where Sami punched Nicole. 


	31. Chapter 31 Grand Central Hospital Room

Nicole doubled over clutching her stomach in pain from Sami' sucker punch; she even cried out for a second before sealing her lips shut. Of course the hospital staff saw the entire thing and rushed over to help Nicole. Nicole let the nurses led her out of the waiting area, but she looked back and winked at Sami and Kate.

Sami was going to rush after her and kill her this time. But Kate held her back and said, "We have to play this smart. If you hit Nicole again, Lucas is going to feel sorry for her."

Sami turned around and pulled out of Kate's grasp as she said, "Why should I trust you?"

Kate furiously yelled back, "Lucas is my son. I might hate you, but even a viper like you surpasses Nicole."

Greta interrupted the argument to ask, "Can Eric or I do anything?"

Sami rolled her eyes, but Kate thoughtfully said, "You speak French. Go spy on what the nurses are saying about either Lucas or Nicole."

Greta nodded her head and walked down the hall. Sami asked, "Do you always order people around like that?"

Carrie interrupted to end the sarcasm, "We're all here to help you and Lucas."

Eric hugged Sami. She hugged her brother back until she saw Austin standing in the corner. She then called out from Eric's shoulder, "Austin. You go in and sit with Lucas."

Kate added, "Excellent idea. You're the only family not involved in the little scene earlier."

Austin shook his head no and answered, "If Lucas can't remember anything, then he still hates me."

Carrie told him, "You can gently tell him how things ended between you and Sami. Hopefully he'll trust you."

Austin answered, "It's not going to work."

Kate then looked down her nose and told her son, "Go and try, now."

Austin shrugged his shoulders and said, "You win."

Lucas was sitting up staring at a wall when Austin walked in. Lucas looked over and asked in a sarcastic drawl, "Why Austin, I didn't know you cared."

Austin sat next to the bed instead of taking the hint to leave. Austin gave a tense smile and said, "I'm here because you're my brother."

Lucas shot his head around so fast it couldn't have been healthy. He stared straight at Austin and said, "You're not my brother. As far as I'm concerned you and Billie are not related to me."

Austin told him, "I realize that you don't remember, but we were starting to get along."

Lucas rolled his eyes and said, "I really did wake up in fairy land. First I'm married to Sami, and Mom's holding her hand. Now we're brothers. What's next? Did Philip grow up and join the marines?"

Austin smiled and said, "So you remember Philip at least."

Lucas turned his head in obvious annoyance and then asked, "Where's Nicole?"

Austin told him, "You'll break mom and Sami's heart if you ask that question to them."

Lucas turned back to look at Austin again and said, "Good. Maybe hurting Sami will make me feel better."

Austin very quietly asked him, "Did you like to hurt Sami because you were jealous?"

Lucas shot right back, "Did you choose to be with Sami just to hurt Carrie?"

Austin nodded his head yes and said, "A few years ago I wouldn't have answered that, but you're right. I wanted to hurt Carrie, but I hurt you and Sami in the process. I never would have thought that a few years ago."

Lucas answered Austin offended, "You didn't hurt me. I'm married to a wonderful woman."

Austin interrupted and said, "You and Sami together are intense."

Lucas closed his eyes in pain before saying, "You aren't making any sense Austin. This day hasn't made sense."

Austin asked him, "Do you want me to tell you how you got here?"

Lucas opened his eyes and for once wanted Austin to speak up. He couldn't hide his hope for the truth without the usual sarcasm when he answered, "Please. I need to know."

Austin told him, "Nicole kidnapped you out of the hospital away from your family, Will, Sami, Kate, all of us."

Lucas felt that his blind faith was just shot down, like he should have known that Austin wouldn't tell him the truth before he replied full of sarcasm, "The only family I have are Will and mom. No one else ever cared about me in the slightest."

Austin told him, "Do you remember what you went back to school to study?"

Lucas answered in his infamous 'yeah right' smirk, "Let me guess. I went to school to be like my father, a doctor."

Austin asked him, "Sarcasm is your downfall. You could have had Sami, and your dreams a lot sooner little brother."

Lucas told him, "At least I didn't turn into the village idiot willing to believe any scheme or lie anyone said."

Carrie snuck into the hospital room earlier but she only spoke up in defense of Austin, "Trusting people too much is just as bad as not trusting people at all. Lucas you're choosing not to trust so many people right now. Even if you can't remember, why would your mother and Sami lie to you?"

Lucas started to reply, "Sami wants full custody and me out of Will's life completely."

Carrie opened her purse and said, "I want to give you a photo. It's what I showed people when we were looking for you. Just don't be shocked at Will's age."

Lucas took the offered photo and said, "Will's so tall. Why? Oh God is my son almost a teenager already? And why would I go camping with Sami? She hates the outdoors."

Carrie leaned down and whispered to him, "Ask yourself why you would remember a detail about Sami if you didn't care."

Austin flashed back to a very painful memory. He saw Carrie's shirt and Lucas with a blond. The anger thinking that it was Carrie pulsed uncontrollably in his blood just from the memory. Seeing Carrie whisper to Lucas wasn't a fun sight for him and he put his arm around Carrie's waist before saying, "We have to go take care of something. But Lucas, don't do something that you'll regret."

Greta stood behind the wall listening to Nicole spin a sob story worthy of the Oscars. If Greta didn't know Nicole so well, she might have believed her. But Nicole was a true blue venomous snake that strikes to kill. Greta continued to listen to Nicole until Nicole started lying about being mortally afraid of Sami. Greta stepped out from behind the wall, thankful for once the adoration that she dealt with as a princess, and told the police officers, "Don't believe her. She kidnapped Lucas. Sami and Lucas were married, and Nicole is only looking out for herself."

Nicole smiled at Greta like a cat stalking its prey before answering, "Why don't we go ask my husband Lucas?"

The police seemed to agree with Nicole's question even though Greta tried to reason,

"He has amnesia right now."

Nicole and Greta were both escorted into Lucas' room. Kate, Sami and Eric watched and tried to follow into the room as well, but the police barred them entrance. So all three helpless stood watching from the window as Nicole leaned down to kiss Lucas on his cheek. Sami muttered to herself, "He only offered her his cheek, that's a good sign."

Greta looked at Lucas and said, "I told the police all about how Nicole kidnapped you Lucas, and how you are married to Sami."

Lucas stared at Greta for a long while. He knew that she was a good person and her stare was obviously meant to tell him to agree with her. But Nicole was holding his hand. Nicole's hand was familiar and the only thing that made sense to him right now. Oh he knew that Nicole was a bitch, but it didn't matter to him. Holding her hand made more sense than that photo. He finally turned towards the officers and announced, "Nicole's my wife. If she kidnapped me, then it was only because Sami was after something."

The police nodded their heads at him, apologized and then asked Nicole, "Are you pressing charges for assault and battery?"

Nicole looked at Greta and said, "I'd love to sue her for slander as well, but I'd never win that one." Nicole then turned towards the door and looked right at Sami before answering the officers, "I want to watch you throw her in jail."

The officers, Nicole and Greta all left the hospital room. Lucas looked at the photo from earlier and tried to wrap his head around what he was told, oblivious to the scene going on outside in the corridor.

Greta went straight for Eric and said, "This is a nightmare."

Nicole was now flanked with two officers behind her and she smiled like a cat that ate the canary as she told Sami, "You lose. Next time keep your hands off my property."

Sami didn't care that there was police around. She was going to kill Nicole, so she put out her hand to strike the bitch. But the police caught her arm and told her, "That's enough of this. You have the right to remain silent..."

Nicole smiled and smiled as Sami was escorted down the hall in handcuffs.

Kate stood next to Nicole and told her, "I wouldn't be so smug if I was you."

Kate then followed the officers down the hallway, like she had a plan.

Eric held Greta in his arms and asked offended, "How did I ever think that you had a heart?"

Nicole turned towards Greta and Eric together and her happiness ended. Sure she enjoyed messing with Lucas and Sami, but the ultimate plan was for her to win Eric. Nicole then told them both, "I almost lost everything. So I'm fighting for what I have left." Before anyone could reply to her, Nicole went back into Lucas' room leaving Greta and Eric alone.

Eric told Greta, "She really does believe that."

Greta answered him, "I don't trust a word out of her mouth."

One of the doctor's interrupted Eric and Greta to ask, "Is that the last interruption? My patient is very weak, and lost a lot of blood already. If his room continues to act as ground zero, then he could very well die."

Eric told the doctor, "No one will interrupt him again."

The doctor looked at Greta and asked her in French, "Mon épouse serait déçue si je lui dis que vous ne pouvez pas garder votre mot." (My wife would be disappointed if I tell her that you cannot keep your word.)

Greta answered, "Elle n'a rien à s'inquiéter de monsieur." (She has nothing to worry about sir.)

Austin held Carrie's hand possessively as he led her out of the hospital. She didn't really care where he was taking her as long as he continued to hold her hand. His hand was warm and strong, and she felt happier with him than she had for years now. The happiest moments in her life were spent in his arms, and his touch brought back all the memories.

Austin walked her towards his car and opened the passenger door before he turned around and looked at Carrie to ask her, "Can we spend the rest of the day together, just the two of us?"

Carrie beamed up at him before she told him, "We should find a park and go rollerblading like we did back in Salem."

He smiled back at her as he saw the memory of skating play in her blue eyes. He couldn't help himself as he was caught up in her eyes. He leaned down intending to kiss her.

She tensed up both excited and nervous at the thought of kissing Austin again. He was really going to kiss her! She put her arms around him to hold him, but instead she accidentally pushed backwards on her foot and stubbed her heel. Mere seconds before his lips touched hers she yelped in pain.

She muttered to herself, "I'm such an idiot."

Austin kneeled down to see her foot, but she told him, "I'll be fine when we get to the park. I just want to sit for a minute."

Austin held her ankle in his hand a little longer than necessary. Carrie's ankle was a little skinnier than he remembered. He absently said, "We'll get lunch first. You could use some meat on your bones."

Carrie couldn't reply right away since he closed her door and ran around to his side. She wasn't going to let his comment completely get to her, but did he not find her attractive anymore? And if he didn't why was he going to kiss her? Did her yelp change his mind that fast? Or was her mind just looking for a reason to doubt since trusting Austin again was reopening an old wound.


	32. Chapter 32 Rollerblading and Realization...

Nicole left Lucas alone in his hospital room so he could sleep, but he couldn't sleep. The picture was messing with ability to rest. He pulled the picture out from behind his pillow and stared at it again. Will was so happy. And Sami, her expression reminded him of best forgotten memories where she was full of trust and absolute faith, even her adorable gems in her hairs reminded him that Sami was a believer in fairy tales and happy ever afters. But there was no way that Sami would ever trust him; she wasn't that forgiving. She never fooled him when she tried to manipulate him, at least not for long. But the picture spoke of a different story. He wanted the picture to confirm everything he knew about Sami and him; they were a wrong pair, a match made in hell and bound together through a mistake. But the smile on his face and hers in that picture didn't add up to what he wanted to see. Something was seriously not making any sense, and his headache was getting worse just trying to understand.

Greta and Eric watched the hospital door as promised. Everything was quiet and dull once Nicole 'left to get coffee.' Neither believed Nicole, but it didn't matter. She left. However the quiet dull night changed when doctors and machines rushed past them into Lucas' room.

Eric told Greta, "This isn't good." Greta remained in Eric's arms, silently agreeing with him.

Meanwhile Sami felt an eerie sense of her past when she was put behind bars in a holding cell. She never wanted to see the inside of a jail again, but here she was. She really needed to learn to control her emotions.

The lights in the corridor flicked back on, and she heard muffled voices arguing. She couldn't understand what was being discussed, but the tones wasn't promising. No one else was in the holding cell, so all she could do was wait.

What felt like an eternity later someone reentered the holding area and walked up to her bars. She knew who was coming down the hall long before she saw her. Her expensive perfume gave her away almost as badly as her short deep breathing that matched her frosty personality. Kate's feathers were ruffled and that never boded well for Sami.

Sami instinctively crossed her arms as a defensive move, as Kate sucked in the air around her before showing Sami the key. Sami couldn't believe her eyes that Kate was opening the door for her and asked, "Are you setting me up?"

Kate rolled her eyes in annoyance before answering, "If only I had the time. Leaving you to rot here would be a wonderful end to your pathetic attempts to ingrain yourself in my son's life." Old habits of bickering with Sami died hard, but she stopped herself and finished in a calmer tone, "However you're the lesser of two evils right now, so let's go."

Sami sat down on her cot and answered, "I'm in jail. I can't go anywhere."

Kate simply told her, "I paid your bail."

She had to ask in wonder, "You did?"

Kate stepped out of the way so Sami could walk out of the jail cell. Sami nodded and followed Kate. Halfway down the hall Sami stated, "Our truce lasts until Nicole is out of Lucas' life, no more."

Kate threw open the front door, stepping into the sunshine, "Nicole needs to be squashed, and I have an idea."

Sami was about to ask what, but Nicole appeared on the sidewalk to shout, "She's supposed to be inside."

Sami smiled at Nicole to answer in her best chess master voice, "No one keeps Sami Brady in jail."

Nicole returned the smile with one of her own, "I'm happy to hear that since I'm Nicole Roberts."

She fed Nicole that one. Luckily she didn't have to respond as Kate told Sami, "Get in the limo."

Sami held her chin high and whispered to Nicole, "Only till Lucas remembers. He hates you more than he ever hated me."

Nicole retorted quickly, "You know what they say the best sex happens after the worst fight. I'll better head back to the hospital."

Kate wanted to shoot Nicole right in the back. Her driver had a gun in the front seat. It should be legal to shoot women that threaten her sons. But watching Nicole go down was worth waiting for and besides the blood might spill onto her clothing. Nicole's downfall was coming, and a gun wasn't necessary. Her plan was on its way.

Sami slammed the limo door closed behind her before she vented her frustration. Kate immediately told her, "If we stay calm, Nicole will be history."

Sami asked Kate, "You said that you had a plan?"

Kate nodded her head and answered, "Victor and Brady."

"Brady is sightseeing right now."

Kate nodded and said, "He has no idea that Nicole is plotting for Eric and married to Lucas."

Sami then said, "You mentioned Victor. How is he going to help us?"

"I'm going to remarry him and give him the papers on Lucas and Nicole. I regain the Kirikias fortune and he has the power to end his alimony payments to his ex-trophy wife. And he redeems himself in the eyes of your grandmother."

Sami wasn't sure how to take the news of Kate's nuptials. She quietly asked, "What about my father?"

Kate looked out the window refusing to answer the question. Roman left her. She had to move on with her life. And since love wasn't possible, regaining money and power would ease the loss just as it had in the past. Victor asked her to marry him as a business deal, and her marriage would save Lucas.

A few minutes later Kate turned to Sami and told her, "You have to stick by Lucas for now. If he remembers everything, then we gain an ally. If not then you have to protect him from what's about to go down."

Austin snapped his rollerblades on easy enough, but his eyes never left Carrie's backside. She leaned over her knees to balance fix the rollerblades, and her back was a straight line. He couldn't stop the memory of waking up to find her in his arms of replaying over and over. He woke up so many mornings and felt that back snuggled close to him. He could even remember the smell of her, not her perfume but the smell of her. She invaded every sense that he ever possessed years ago with her intoxicating smile and her warm personality. His mind remembered every curve of her in a way that just wasn't reasonable.

He physically ached just watching her lean over herself on a bench to lock her rollerblades.

She finally fixed her right blade so she could skate properly. As she sat up and tested her balance she felt the heat of his gaze on her. A few years ago she would have guessed that his look was one of desire, but she couldn't get her hopes up. He was probably somewhere else lost in thought. Once she felt confident on the skates, she turned to him and asked, "Are you ready?"

Her easy smile towards him was almost painful but he needed to remember that they were going to be friends, not lovers. When they were married, they both lived in constant heartache. Now was the time to rekindle friendship, nothing more.

She stopped skating and asked him, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head no and finally smiled back before answering, "No, beautiful, everything is going to be fine."

He called her beautiful! She felt the electricity level in her own body explode. Then he skated up to her and put his hand on her back. The physical contact was so intense and perfect that she all she could do was smile.

As they rolled down a small hill he finally had to ask her, "Why are you so happy?"

She continued to smile and answered him without thinking it out, "You make me happy Austin."

She didn't even hear her own answer until she saw his expression change. Flirting was just so natural with him that she didn't catch herself in time. She quickly covered to avoid any scene, "Race you to the bench over there."

He wanted badly to tell her that she was the only one that ever made him happy, but he couldn't. It wasn't right to tell his ex-wife something like that. Thankfully he didn't have to reply, and he quickly returned her hesitant smile with one of competitive fun. He answered her, "I'll give you a head start."

She shook her head no and answered, "I can win without cheating."

He then smiled like a wolf that wanted to chase his prey before telling her, "I want to watch your cute backside."

She blushed. Honestly she hadn't blushed since practically high school, but she was going to take his offer and race. She winked at him before racing off.

He smiled watching her competitive nature come out of her face to prove his arrogant answer wrong. And her round bottom was the added bonus when she turned away from him. She easily won the race, but he felt like he won something better at least until some men whistled at her.

He raced to the bench and purposefully closed the distance between them. She was waiting for him standing at the bench, and he rolled practically on top of her without actually touching her at all.

His presence all around her filled up every thought. Austin Reed was definitely the perfect man in her eyes. He was strong, vital, vigorous, and most of all kind and compassionate. Men like Austin normally didn't exist and even more unlikely don't get involved with reserved girls like she is. He should be interested in a girl more full of life, but when he surrounded her like this all she could do was breathe in and wish that he was hers.

Carrie's mysterious blue eyes fascinated him. He couldn't pull away from her; it was an impossible feat. She drew him in both body and soul. His every thought was to claim her as his own and let everyone see his territory. His primitive caveman thoughts couldn't be expressed; she'd kill him for saying anything of the sort. And it was that portion of her personality that drew in his soul. She didn't trust easily. She didn't like showmanship. And he loved her personality. He never wanted to understand any woman but Carrie Brady.

He finally stopped thinking at all. He had to taste her just one more time. Even though he understood kissing her was a mistake that he should avoid, he just had to kiss her.

Her body remembered him and understood to shut down and let him control the situation. Her mind stopped working when the mood shifted slightly, and all she could do was follow his lead. Her eyes closed on their own accord and her arms went around his waist to hold on to him well before he kissed her, and god did he kiss her.

His kiss brought her body alive, almost like she was half dead only moments before. The fire in his kiss made her feel like she more alive, more sure, more everything. All she could do was respond to whatever he wanted from her.

Sami and Kate returned to the hospital and were quickly filled in on Lucas' dire situation. Sami would have melted on the spot if one of the nurses hadn't quickly run into the group to ask, "Are any of you Sami Brady?"

She nodded her head and answered, "I am."

The nurse breathed in relief before telling her, "We need to stabilize Lucas Roberts right now, and he keeps calling out your name. He's delirious and the drugs to calm him aren't working. We're hoping if you talk to him he'll respond enough to let the drugs put him into the necessary coma."

Kate snarled before biting off her response, "He will not be left in a coma! I won't allow it!"

The nurse shook her head no and answered, "It's drug induced and once we stabilize him and the drugs wear off, the likelihood of a long term coma are extremely slim."

Eric commented, "The language barrier in a stressful situation misrepresents reality. Let Sami and the nurse go."

Kate nodded her head to Eric's good sense and she backed off. Sami and the nurse quickly left the waiting area.

All Sami could think about right now is Lucas. She hadn't realized it before, but her uneasiness earlier wasn't from returning to a prison cell. Her uneasiness was because Lucas was slipping away from her. All those years ago when she was willing him to die she was really willing herself to die. She had no real life without him. The reality of her situation seemed both surreal and too real at the same time.

He wasn't going to die on her. He just wasn't. And she was going to tell him just that.

After washing up and putting on scrubs she finally saw him. He was deathly pale. His normal vibrance just was missing from the room. She took his hand in hers and held it. Then to the shock of the doctors in the room she told him, "You are a bastard if you think that dying will free you from me."

But before anyone of the doctor's could reprimand her for her rudeness, his body relaxed. The monitors and beeping from the machines stabilized. But most important to Sami she just felt that if he was awake he'd have something to say to her. It was just a feeling, but it was the first comforting feeling that she had since finding him.


	33. Chapter 33 No Thinking just Reacting

(Just a short chapter. I'm trying to motivate myself to continue writing.)

Eric and Greta stood in the waiting room with Kate. Kate was miserable. She should be able to do something for her boy. Lucas was the loyal, good son and if there was anything that she could do for him, she would in a heartbeat. But standing outside his hospital room just wasn't working for her. She had to do something to help. Suddenly she turned towards Eric and Greta and told them, "You two come with me. We have work to do."

Eric and Greta just looked at each other before following Kate down the hall.

Meanwhile inside Lucas' body finally allowed the medication to relax him enough so the doctor's could operate. Sami held his hand and every so often she'd whisper to him, "If you don't remember me soon, I'm going to kill you."

Lucas kept having this crazy dream. He married Sami next to a cliff. Then suddenly he was holding a Will doll trying to get Sami to jump off the cliff. Then the next second Sami would yell at him that she was going to kill him if he didn't remember. The scene then switched to the bedroom where Sami started taking off his tie, trying to seduce him before she'd say to him, "You'll never get your son back. I've won." The world kept spinning more and more, but the one constant was that Sami kept telling him to remember or she'd kill him.

After the procedure the head doctor told Sami, "He must not have any stress right now. His injuries reopened because he was on edge. It's dangerous for him to be told anything shocking."

Sami asked the doctor a little stressed herself, "How do we keep him stress free when he thinks that he's married to someone that he hates. When he was married to Nicole he almost drank himself to death because he was miserable. Then there is me. We're married now, but at the point of his memories all he remembers is that we hated each other. I was delusional back then thinking his brother was the one for me. Oh and let's not forget that Nicole is using Lucas' memory loss to win back my brother. So how are we to keep this from him?"

The doctor told her, "Je ne sais pas. Bonne chance."

Sami rolled her eyes in annoyance at the doctor's blaze attitude towards the situation. Where was Mike, her mom, or even Lexie at the moment to tell her how to avoid the stress? They had to know since she once had amnesia herself and everyone lied to her. Of course it took an electrical shock to help her memory. Sami looked at Lucas' sleeping form and wondered for a second if she holding his hand to the socket would help him? But of course she decided against it since he was extremely weak at the moment. She could try later since the Salemites are pretty handy at surviving electrical currents.

She followed him through the recovery room and then back to his personal room. Everyone else seemed to have left, and she wanted to be here in case he woke up.

Meanwhile Carrie and Austin weren't ready to stop. Making out in the park like 11th graders was absolutely a fun and intoxicating. Neither of them wanted to stop for even a second because stopping might give him or her a chance to remember all the reasons that getting together was absolutely stupid.

Someone tapped Austin's shoulder from the back and told them both, "Move along you too."

Carrie felt like someone ripped Austin from her arms and that she was going to lose him again. So instead of thinking, she told Austin, "Let's go back to my room and finish."

In the back of his head Austin felt a throbbing that was warning him that he was going to fast and he needed to calm down. But instead of listening to that voice he held Carrie close to him and whispered his answer, "If we skate home is fifteen minutes, but if we drive it's twenty."

Carrie told him, "But if you drive then I get to distract you until we get home."

He laughed, but guided her towards the car.

Kate, Eric and Greta stood outside Nicole's hotel room. Kate had a plan to rid Nicole from Lucas' life, and Eric was perfect. The only fly in the ointment was that Greta wasn't agreeing to the perfect plan. Greta stood in the hallway and told Kate and Eric, "No. Absolutely no."

Kate told Greta, "Lucas is sick right now, but he needs a divorce from the harlot immediately. All I want is for Eric to give Nicole some motivation."

Greta shook her head firmly and said, "No!"

Eric had remained silent during the entire encounter. If he agreed to lie to Nicole then his sister's life would return to normal, but if he agreed Greta would be furious. But in the end Greta should understand that he wanted to help his sister out. He told Kate and Greta, "OK I'm in, but you better get in there when I call for you."

Greta told Eric, "I cannot stand by and watch this again. Eric, if you go in there, we have no future."

Instead of listening to Greta's warning, Eric felt like he was going to do something needed today. So he kissed Greta on her head and told her, "Nicole means nothing. As soon as I get Nicole's signature, then we'll never have to see her again."

Greta was steaming. She was about to relive her worst nightmare. She married Eric, ready to throw all these doubts and fears out. But he was choosing Nicole again. Sure he might not be saying that right now, but every bone in her body felt the betrayal just the same. She couldn't stay and watch this. But she breathed in and out once and said, "I'm going home."

She turned and walked away. Eric told her departing figure, "I'll meet you there."

Greta couldn't stop her tears. Nicole was about to win again. She needed to avoid being the loser again. So she went home to pack.

As Greta was walking to her room, she stopped on the stairs. Carrie and Austin were in Carrie's room and it was obvious that they were being intimate. If two people were going to be happy in Paris, Carrie and Austin were the ones that deserved it. In Greta's mind she assumed that Nicole and Eric were probably going to reconcile, and she hated them all over again. There was a small voice telling her that she was being ridiculous and that Eric swore his undying love. But her doubts countered that he swore his love before and that didn't work out so well for her last time either. So she grabbed a backpack, her computer and started to leave. She stopped long enough to write a note for Eric, but she didn't expect to see him again. She quietly walked out of her room, down the stairs and out the door.

Carrie sat up in bed for a minute and asked Austin, "Is someone at the door?"

Austin traced his finger on Carrie's bare shoulder as they listened in silence for a minute. He then said, "It was probably one of the maids or something."

Carrie nodded her agreement and settled back down. Making love to Austin again was probably a stupid fantasy, but she was going to enjoy every moment that she could.

Back at the hospital Lucas started to wake up. His vision was cloudy at first. And his head throbbed. He slowly realized that Sami was in the room and he didn't know if he was happy or angry at the vision. Nothing made sense. So he continued to lie there.

Sami walked to his bedside and saw a flicker of movement and asked, "Lucas, are you awake?"

Her hand was on the bed. Lucas didn't know how to answer Sami's question because he didn't know how he was supposed to feel about her. Everything was jumbled in his head. So he moved his hand to put it on top of hers.

Sami felt his warm hand. She didn't know what it meant, but she prayed with every fiber of her soul that Lucas was coming back to her.


	34. Chapter 34 Everything is wrong but right

After Greta left the hotel, Eric knocked on Nicole's door. He hadn't liked that Greta was so upset, but she had to understand why he agreed. In the past he never really tried to do anything for anyone other than himself, and if he could help his sister's life get a little easier, then he was going to try. Greta was always trying to do the right thing, and she deserved someone who tried his best to equal her.

Still in her bathrobe and wearing pink fuzzy slippers, Nicole was blow drying her hair and figuring out the best way to hold onto Lucas' money and win Eric back at the same time. So when she heard a knock on her door, she dropped the blow dryer. Her first thought was 'who would knock on my door?'

Figuring that it was just housekeeping, she walked to the door, and to her shock Eric was standing there. Nicole panicked because opening the door in pink fuzzy slippers and not a push up bra couldn't be good!

Kate watched from the hallway as Eric asked Nicole, "Can I come in for a minute? I want to talk."

As Eric closed the door behind her, Kate prayed that Eric had just a little of Sami's ingenuity to pull this off. Getting a confession on tape or even better getting Nicole to sign divorce papers without reading weren't the job for a lightweight moralist. She was going to have to intervene eventually to pull this off right, but Eric Brady and possibly Brady Black would be the keys to bringing Nicole down. Nicole Walker was not going to hurt her son and get away with it!

Greta bought herself a car with cash from a dealer who was more interested in making a quick buck than checking references. She couldn't leave a paper trail behind her. If she used her credit card, Eric could find her. He was her husband. And she needed to be alone more than anything right now.

She kept wishing that she never saw Eric standing outside the castle looking for her. If she hadn't seem him and felt her heart stir at the sight, then she would be married to Nathan and on her honeymoon right now. With Nathan she was safe; her heart wouldn't always be vulnerable. But of course if she hadn't then she also wouldn't have married Eric or created the best moments of her life in these past few weeks. If she stopped moving then she was going to break down and she couldn't let herself, not again.

Eric always had a soft spot for Nicole Walker, and Greta felt stupid believing that Eric might love her a little more. But his quick acceptance of Kate's plan to play nice with Nicole proved that Eric Brady was never going to remain in her life permanently. And Greta refused to live in a day dream. Dream worlds never existed for the daughter of Stefano Dimera, and in the end Brady's and Dimera's won't mix.

Carrie woke up alone. The pillow still smelled like Austin and her body definitely remembered being held all night long. She couldn't remember if it was a dream or not. But she imagined that only minutes ago as she still slept Austin was moving her hair back and kissing her neck. It was that daydream that stirred her awake, but he was gone now. But before she could panic, the bedroom door opened, and she saw Austin carrying a breakfast tray complete with a red rose.

She asked him, "Where did you get the rose this early in the morning?"

Half dressed, he half smiled and told her, "I have my secrets. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head no and said, "Not yet. I just want you."

He put the tray down on the antique desk and went back to the bed to sit next to Carrie. Doing small things for Carrie always made her smile and he wanted her to always smile. He took her hand and started playing with her fingers before saying, "I ran the water for a nice bath, just in case you wanted…"

Carrie's mind went to a magical night when she took a bubble bath with Austin in a huge old fashioned tub. The memory made her wistfully smile before answering, "We did work out quite a bit yesterday."

She liked using Austin's arm as a means to get out bed. He was strong and chiseled in all the right places. So she followed him to the bathroom and had to stop and catch her breath. The entire bathroom was filled with red roses and candles, and the tub had red rose petals floating in the water. There was even classical music playing softly in the room. She put her hand on his face to make him look at her. She was going to cry, but she needed to thank him for this. She finally said, "You didn't have to…"

He interrupted her with a soft kiss before telling her, "I wanted to make you happy Carrie. You deserve to be happy."

Carrie was living in her dream world and nothing could take away from this moment of perfect happiness. Austin always understood her secret fantasies and made them come to life. To capitalize on this moment Carrie held his hand and led him to the bathtub.

He shook his head no when she motioned for him to get in before he explained, "I want to wash your hair first Cleopatra."

She settled into the tub but asked, "Do you remember that costume party?"

He lathered his hands and answered, "You looked so sad and lonely Carrie, and I told you that someone as beautiful as you shouldn't feel so lost and alone."

She smiled at the memory. She helped Shawn Douglas plan a costume party for Billie and Bo, back when everyone thought that Hope was dead. Shawn wanted his father to be happy, and she wanted to help others be happy even though she was sad and alone. She dressed as Cleopatra simply because the costume was on sale. At the party Austin spent the whole evening trying to make her smile, and they weren't even dating then. It was so long ago, but it felt right that Austin remembered that night as clearly as she did.

And his fingers felt so nice on her scalp, so very strong but so gentle with her. His movements were just a reflection of who Austin really was, and why she always loved him; being with Austin Reed felt beyond right.

Austin cleared his throat to get her attention and said, "In the past few days, I think we've reconnected. I still love you possibly even more than I did before, and I know that I'm not the father of your child but I want to be there for you and…"

She jumped out of the bathtub. Did he really think that she was pregnant? Granted she told him that before Greta's almost wedding to that rich guy a while back, but she also told him that day that she lied about it. She was trying to push Austin away from her at that point! She wrapped herself in a towel trying to decide how to tell him that she wasn't pregnant.

Austin was confused at Carrie's behavior. Surely she wasn't upset that he still loved her! She couldn't be, not after yesterday and all that time leading up to yesterday. Before she could run out of the bathroom he caught her and asked, "What's wrong? What did I say?"

She shook her head no and explained, "Nothing. Austin, I don't even know how to explain this. I'm not…"

He interrupted her from explaining herself to say, "I can wait until you're ready to admit your feelings Carrie. I want to be here for you and the baby."

He thought that she didn't love him since she didn't say it back. She was in a fine mess now. If she said that she loved him then her explanation for her lie made no sense. But telling the truth could mean the end of their reunion. For the first time in her life Carrie understood why Kristen Blake chose a purple pillow or why she stole Susan Banks baby. And the realization that she was connecting to a psychopath worried her just as much.

Lucas' eyes focused on the one person in the room. Sami was so confusing when she was vulnerable or upset. She was almost innocent looking in those odd moments when she wasn't trying to ruin his life. And it felt nice holding her hand. When he realized that he was touching her, he let go of her hand. His mind kept telling him that getting close to Sami Brady would be a disaster.

Sami woke up when Lucas pulled away. His eyes told her that he was confused, so she tried to reach out to him, "On our wedding day you surprised me with all the trimmings and the romantic setting. Lucas, I love you and I know in your heart that you love me too."

She loved him? In the depth of his soul, he felt himself stirring at her softspoken words. Love? Was part of him returning the emotion? But then his head reminded him that he was responding to Sami Brady; a woman that would dance on his grave for being Will's dad instead of Austin. Sami Brady was out to destroy his life, certainly not to make him feel loved or wanted. But then why did he want to respond to her?

Sami saw that Lucas was struggling with something. She asked him, "Do you want me to tell you about our wedding? As you can guess it wasn't something that either of us spent time planning. We had a plan to help Carrie and Austin reunite. It was our way of proving to ourselves that we weren't selfish teenagers anymore. Anyhow I proposed that we get married, and you took care of everything. I woke the next morning with a dress that I picked out at Ballistix when I was seventeen. You remembered the dress."

Lucas remembered shopping with Sami at Ballistix for some clothes for Will when they thought that Austin was the father. He even remembered the dreamy eyed look that Sami gave to a wedding dress that day.

Sami continued in her story of the wedding, "We weren't going to tell anyone about our wedding. It was going to be an elopement of sorts with two witnesses, but everyone invited themselves. We were married at the country club overlooking a bluff. No one believed that we were getting married, but the day was perfect."

Lucas saw the look of joy on Sami's face. He wanted to remember. If he remembered then he'd know if she was lying or if somehow, someway what she was saying was the truth. Part of him believed her story completely, and wanted to fill in details, but his head was cautious. Sami would do or say anything to corner him.

She saw that he wanted to say something so she asked, "Do you remember?"

He shook his head no and asked very hoarsely, " Water, please."

She nodded her head and poured him a glass. The fact that he didn't have a heart attack and listened to her had to be a sign. He had to remember because she didn't know what she would do without him.


	35. Chapter 35 Musing, Advice, and Scheming

Lucas Roberts woke up to an eerily quiet hospital room. He could move his arms and legs without a lot of pain and his IV was removed. Obviously he was getting his strength back. He closed his eyes trying to remember his accident and the only imagine that surfaced was Nicole Walker straddling him on a bed. Disgusting as it was and the image alone made his blood boil. But then he remembered his wedding to Nicole in Chicago, and her promise to help his gain custody of Will. Being happily married to Nicole Walker didn't make him feel good at all; in fact, throwing a quarter at her and telling her that was all she was worth to him was a more idyllic fantasy. Finally he shook all thoughts of Nicole out of his mind and tried to focus on someone else, anyone else. Naturally his mind wandered to Sami and the look of concern on her face when she was at the hospital earlier. When Sami wasn't plotting his demise, she was probably the most enchanting woman that he ever saw.

But why had Sami Brady sitting at his side all night long, with a look of worry? And why did the description of their wedding sound absolutely thrilling? He was never going to be the groom at one of her wedding, right? Or was he? The feeling of absolute betrayal rose up in the back of his mind and bit him at Sami and Austin's almost wedding where he found out that his best friend lied to him about Will. He needed to stop this.

He needed to block out these images or he was going to end up in a mental institution!

One of the nurses walked by and saw that he was awake. She smiled and asked, "Do you want me to call Sami back? I sent her to the café down the street to get herself a cup of coffee and fresh air."

Lucas shook his head no at the nurse and asked, "No. I don't want to see anyone right now especially Sami. Just thinking about my life gives me a headache."

The nurse told him, "I'll get one of our psychiatrists to come talk to you."

Carrie had no idea what to do about Austin, so she did the only thing that she could think of; she went for a walk alone. On her walk she decided to check out what was going on with Sami and Eric. If she was going to be a better person, then keeping in touch with her family was important. Besides if there was one person who might know what to do about Austin, it was Sami. Perhaps sisterly advice was the way to go.

Sami sat at this café feeling absolutely miserable. Lucas didn't remember her, and Nicole was technically his wife. Once again she was the jilted bride, and it felt terrible. But the worst part was looking into Lucas' eyes last night. He didn't remember some of the happiest moments of her entire life, and she felt his distrust in his eyes. How she hadn't broken down yet amazed her, but she couldn't cry. It hurt to think about crying right now. Lucas had to remember soon though, because the pain was getting bad.

Carrie saw Sami outside and sat at the table. Without saying a word, Carrie handed Sami a napkin and said, "He'll remember soon. He loves you."

Sami looked up at Carrie and asked, "How is that possible? I've done so many horrible things to you, to him… to everyone. Maybe I deserve to lose him and his momory loss could mean that someday he'll find happiness with someone else."

Carrie let out a small laugh and asked, "You and Lucas are joined emotionally. You have this explosive love between the two of you. And it's so palatable that sure you didn't want to admit your connection for years, but now that you have is there any turning back? For me it's like watching two fireworks join together into one huge light show, So Sami Brady, don't you ever give up on love."

Sami felt a little better. Carrie could be so nice sometimes. And it was up to Sami to make sure that Carrie reconnected with Austin. So Sami said, "Tell me what's going on with you and Austin?"

Carrie sat backwards in her chair. Was it obvious that she made love to Austin last night?

Sami bit her lip and said, "I hit a nerve. What happened?"

Carrie shook her head yes before saying, "I wanted to get your advice actually."

"Really?" The wonderment in Sami's voice was apparent.

Carrie replied, "Yes, really Sami! We are sisters."

Sami told her, "Don't keep me in suspense here. Tell me what's going on then so I can diss out sisterly advice."

Carrie answered, "Austin thinks that I'm pregnant with Mike's unborn child. I told him that I was pregnant a long time ago to get him to forget about me, but I took it back that day. But he told me this morning that he wanted to be a father to my unborn child. He really thinks that I'm pregnant"

Sami instantly replied without thinking, "Goodness between the pair of us imaginary babies keep popping up. Do you think that we can get a family discount on adopting babies and pretending that their our natural born?"

Carrie asked Sami, "What?"

Sami reminded Carrie, "Everyone thinks that Lucas and I are having… Oh my goodness… Carrie do you think that the lie that I told when we were stopping Eric and Greta's baby might help the Lucas/Nicole situation?"

Carrie shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't see where you are going with this."

Sami was already plotting a scheme against Nicole Walker.

Meanwhile Eric felt sick to his stomach. Nicole Walker's brazenness which had once turned him on now only left a feeling of disgust inside him. Chosing lust over love years ago had ruined his life, but he was now married to the one woman in the world that ever made him happy, Greta. Nicole's flirting made Eric feel a little nauseous, but he kept telling himself that he was in Nicole's room to help Sami. If he could convince Nicole to sign some divorce papers, then he could get back to his wife and forget Nicole completely.

Nicole batted her eyes and ask Eric, "What are you thinking about stud?"

Eric wanted to tell her 'Greta' as he left Nicole standing there, but he replied half heartedly, "I shouldn't be here."

Nicole sat down crossing her legs before answering, "You came to my hotel room. Why?"

Eric sat in the seat opposite her as he answered, "I know that there is some good in you Nicole. I've seen it. Brady and Austin have seen it."

Nicole realized what was going on and answered, "If you came here to talk me out of my marriage to Lucas, you are years to late."

Eric asked her, "Why can't you let Lucas and Sami be happy?"

Nicole asked in return, "Lucas loves Sami. Brady loves Chloe. Victor loves Caroline. Austin loves Carrie and you love Greta. When is it my turn?"

Eric answered, "You don't love Lucas. You don't care if he lives or dies."

Nicole snidely responded, "His death would make my life easier." At Eric's grimace Nicole finished the thought, "It's not like I'm out to kill him. What happens to him is not my fault."

"Or concern really. Nicole how can you want to love someone but hold onto someone else's life. Let Lucas go."

Nicole shook her head no and answered, "It's been real Eric. Go back home and tell the Mrs. that you tried. But I have my own skin to save here."

Eric was losing the conversation. He needed to find a way to control Nicole. He needed to do something drastic. Kate's suggestion from earlier started pounding away in his brain. He couldn't actually do what Kate told him to do, but what else was there? So when Nicole started to open the door to kick him out, Eric did the one thing that he never wanted to do. He pulled Nicole into him for a kiss.

Outside the door Kate listened in as best she could. She was so sure that Eric wasn't going to listen to her and she'd have to find another way. But maybe Sami's brother had some potential after all.

Austin had no idea where Carrie went, but he had his own plans. Carrie deserved to be happy, and he was going to make sure that she had everything that her heart could want. He went out to buy her favorite chocolates, her favorite flowers, clothes in her favorite color, a few other odds and ends, and he packed the car. Tomorrow morning he was taking Carrie Brady on a road trip, just the two of them. They would stop at small hotels throughout France exploring the countryside until they reached Monte Carlo. And if Austin has his way, Carrie would fall back in love with him. Then Carrie, the baby, and himself would be one family unit.

Greta tore through the countryside as fast as the car could take her. If only she trusted Eric more, but how could she? He chose Nicole in the past. And sure he saved her from a loveless marriage, but was that really enough? What if she told him exactly who she really was and why she was so unhappy for so many years? Before Eric returned she finally settled on a loveless existence because it was all she deserved after all she had done. Eric made her heart soar; he made her remember her fairy tales. But in the end he deserved someone better. Nicole was probably the better choice for him and she probably always was. Bradys certainly don't mix with her true blood lines.

And back at the hospital, Lucas spoke with his doctors and decided exactly what he needed to do. So when Sami returned to the hospital to check on Lucas, he was gone!


End file.
